Crashés pendant le transfert (Lost in Translation)
by Oriane
Summary: Rien n'est censé pouvoir entrer dans le Monde Qui n'a Jamais Été, un monde qui n'existe que par métaphore et par commodité. Mais il arrive parfois que des vaisseaux s'égarent dans l'espace et se crashent n'importe où. Les membres de l'Organisation, occupants du monde en question, devront se confronter à un trio d'étranges inconnus arrivés là par accident. (Crack fic, no M-Sue)
1. Chapter 0 - Une entrée réussie

_Fiction complétement pas sérieuse entre mes personnages et l'Organisation XIII de Kingdom Hearts (personnages appartenant à leurs créateurs respectifs, Square-Enix, Disney et Tetsuya Nomura et tout ça tout ça)_

 _Je ne touche aucune prime, dividende, argent, pot de vin ou quelconque gratification de ce j'aimerais. ça m'a pris deux ans quand même...  
_

 _Anthéa, Voyager, son vaisseau, ses deux lieutenants, son univers, m'appartiennent et mieux vaux ne pas y mettre les pieds, la folie vous guette._

* * *

 _Cette fic a été écrite en collaboration avec ma meilleure amie Okunisensei, qui donna sa voix à Owa, m'enrichit les dialogues et me débloqua dans les moments difficiles. Elle lui est dédiée. La fic est donc pleine de références et de Private jokes, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions._

 _Note : Pour ne pas pourrir le ton de l'histoire, j'ai choisi de garder les titres des membres de l'Organisation en anglais, c'est plus claaasse._

 _Note 2 : Suite à quelques suggestions, j'ai rajouté les noms des membres de l'Org. entre parenthèses afin de simplifier l'identification (C'est qui déjà?)._

* * *

 **Chapitre 0 – Une entrée réussie  
**

Le Casus Belli, vaisseau spatial de son état, sortit de l'interespace en tremblant de tous les côtés et la pilote suait des litres en tentant de le contrôler. L'intelligence Artificielle, Nicole, envoyait des informations dans tous les sens, les écrans de contrôle rivalisaient en termes de graphiques alarmants et de lumières clignotantes stressantes et le vaisseau entamait un troisième tonneau. Heureusement, la pilote était sanglée au siège, car la pesanteur artificielle venait de lâcher. Les réacteurs fumaient, un côté de la coque semblait la proie d'un fourmillement de mini-robots et les stabilisateurs avaient foutu le camp. Le vaisseau tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, rencontra une atmosphère qui l'attira et plongea. La pilote hurla tandis qu'elle entrevoyait un rapport de réintégration qui disait : Mondes en conglomérat, dites adieu à la stabilité de votre vaisseau. Elle hurla en voyant la terre ferme se rapprocher trop vite, en cherchant à réactiver la semelle magnétique, en découvrant toute une ville sous elle, en désactivant la semelle magnétique, en hurlant de nouveau puis en subissant la pression de la chute. Elle parvint à tirer les commandes à l'extrême pour essayer de se crasher en limitant les dégâts.

Un cri lui parvint de derrière : « ANNNNNTHHHHééééééAAAA! »

Elle réalisa qu'elle allait dévaster une ville, une ville avec plein d'habitants. C'était foutu, elle allait être encore dans la merde. La chute accéléra, elle zigzagua entre les bâtiments en déversant son répertoire de jurons, les bruits d'alarmes et les lumières accélérèrent et les secousses projetèrent tout ce qui n'était pas accroché à travers la cabine. Son crâne fut heurté par un objet très lourd et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Le ciel s'était soudain allumé d'un très lent météore qui avait piqué sur les bâtiments, ralentit, fait quelques soubresauts pour éviter les plus hauts immeubles puis s'était crashé dans un quartier. La déflagration avait secoué tout le monde dans le château. Pourtant, l'édifice lévitait au dessus d'un gouffre de ténèbres, ce qui était censé les protéger de ce genre de désagrément.

« Un tremblement de terre! hurla l'un d'entre eux en voulant se planquer sous la table de repas.

Le Numéro IX(Demyx) avait développé plus que les autres un instinct de survie, quoique parfois trop.

\- Numéro IX, nous ne sommes pas sur la terre ferme, fit le Numéro III (Xaldin) d'un ton las.

\- MMMmmmm...mmmm, répondit le concerné du dessous de la table.

Il y avait neuf membres de l'Organisation à table ce soir là et tous avaient entendu le crash et ressenti le choc qui s'était ensuivi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? ragea la Numéro XII(Larxene). Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous empêcher de manger tranquillement ?!

\- On aurait dit une explosion...« Tout le monde tourna la tête vers un bout de la table mais le Numéro VIII(Axel), seul élémentairiste du feu de l'assemblée leva aussitôt les mains dans une mimique d'innocence :

« Hey! Je ne suis pas responsable de tout ce qui explose ! »

Devant la constatation, les regards suivants convergèrent vers le Numéro IV qui s'offusqua aussitôt :

« Cessez de tirer des conclusions hâtives!

\- Vu que les dernières explosions en date ont eu lieu dans ton labo, mon pote, on a de quoi tirer des conclusions. C'est là où il y a toujours quelque chose susceptible d'exploser, souligna le Numéro II(Xigbar).

\- Si des fauteurs de troubles n'y mettaient pas les pieds pour y semer le désordre, il n'y aurait aucun incident! protesta Vexen en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Les fauteurs de troubles sont là alors ce ne sont pas eux, constata le Numéro III(Xaldin).

\- Demyx, sors de là dessous » tenta le Numéro XIII(Roxas) tandis que des protestations et des répliques fusaient.

Ignorant le débat en cours, le Numéro VII(Saïx) se leva et portailla sur un balcon donnant côté est, vers la ville. Il revint quelques instants plus tard pour alerter le Numéro II(Xigbar). Bientôt, tous les membres avaient abandonné leur repas pour venir au balcon et constater le désastre : Un vaisseau intrus avait pénétré leur monde pour s'abattre sur un quartier de la ville qui jouxtait le gouffre que surplombait le Château Qui N'a Jamais Eté.


	2. Chapter 1 - Le vaisseau

_Disclaimer à lire dans le premier chapitre_

 **Arc 1 : Rencontre de trois types**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Le vaisseau**

Une mission de repérage prudent fut organisée. Arrivés sur les lieux, les trois membres encapuchonnés constatèrent les dégâts : Tout un quartier de la ville était dévasté. Mais ce n'était pas si grave en comparaison de ce qui les avait détruit.

Le vaisseau était de taille moyenne. Ce n'était pas un croiseur mais plutôt un modèle qui aurait illustré l'article 'Navette' du guide du voyageur inter-galactique(1). Il avait néanmoins rasé trois bâtiments avant de se crasher dans une quatrième monade d'une vingtaine d'étages. Les tonnes de pierre et de gravats encore fumants, voire en feu à certains endroits, formaient un lit au vaisseau spatial planté. Il avait viré de côté dans sa glissade après le crash et l'arrière du vaisseau était encastré dans le restant de monade tandis que le cockpit pointait à un angle de 30°. Des robots de petite taille étaient éparpillés, détruits, autour de la coque et quelques morceaux gisaient ça et là. Mais globalement, le vaisseau ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup souffert pour une telle chute. Un des sas le long du corps de l'appareil était ouvert et la porte était rabattue sur une dalle de pierre brisée.

Depuis les hauteurs d'un immeuble qui surplombait le spectacle, le Numéro III(Xaldin), un grand gaillard bien bâti et coiffé de dreadlocks, pointa une de ses lances sur l'ouverture et déclara :

« Il y a des gens encore vivants à l'intérieur.«

Pour appuyer son assertion, des petits êtres noirs pourvus d'antennes et de griffes grouillaient autour du sas. Des sans-cœur, qui cherchaient à atteindre les cœurs des êtres à l'intérieur. Ils se groupaient à la limite du vaisseau mais semblaient contenus en masse à l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi ils n'entrent pas?

\- Si on allait voir plutôt que de rester là à se les geler? » suggéra le troisième membre de l'équipe, le Numéro VIII(Axel). Son étonnante chevelure rousse était dressée en crinière sur sa tête, contrastant avec ses yeux verts.

Après un moment d'observation et de débat, ils portaillèrent près du vaisseau, prenant garde aux éboulements et aux gravats qui menaçaient de glisser à chaque pas puis chassèrent les sans-cœur. Le Numéro III(Xaldin) s'approcha trop près de l'appareil et fut repoussé. Ce ne fut pas violent, une simple décharge mais elle suffit à l'empêcher de recommencer.

« Il y a un champ qui entoure le vaisseau et qui repousse les sans-cœurs...

-...et nous!« précisa d'un ton rogue le Numéro VIII(Axel) qui avait tenté lui aussi de passer le champ de force. Numéro III tenta de faire passer sa lance et elle fut repoussée aussi efficacement que par un mur de béton électrifié.

« Pas mal cette protection. Mais peu efficace s'ils veulent se faire secourir.

\- De la foutue connerie technologique... outch!

\- Numéro VIII, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister...

\- Ce truc a bien une faille, en forçant... aïe!"

Le Numéro II(Xigbar), un homme de grande taille aux cheveux poivre et sel et au visage barré d'un cache-oeil, observa attentivement le sas de son œil brillant. Son pouvoir était celui de l'espace, il était capable de se projeter les endroits qu'il voyait. Aussi se déplaça t-il dans le tissu de l'espace pour parvenir à voir l'ouverture sous un angle appréciable.

« Numéro II... entama Xaldin, le Numéro III, en voyant venir ce que son supérieur projetait... On nous a dit de ne pas pénétrer à l'inté-... »

Xigbar traversa le tissu de l'espace et se retrouva à l'entrée du sas, passant outre le champ de protection.

« Du calme mon vieux... je voulais voir si je pouvais passer...

Il fit quelques pas sur la porte du sas, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du vaisseau et revint vers ses collègues. Il hésita un instant à la limite du champ puis passa au travers.

« Hé! Ce truc laisse passer dans un sens et pas dans l'autre !

\- Excellente observation, Numéro VIII, railla le Numéro III.

\- Y'a pas l'air d'avoir de l'activité là dedans, tout est éteint et j'ai rien entendu.

\- On sait qu'il y a des humains vivants, c'est un début."

Ils rentrèrent faire part de leurs conclusions. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures qu'ils tentèrent de trouver les survivants afin de les interroger sur la façon dont ils avaient pu entrer dans le Monde Qui n'a Jamais Été.

* * *

Xigbar entra le premier puis ouvrit un Corridor pour les Numéro III et Numéro V. Ils avancèrent prudemment, armes au clair, dans le couloir en pente parcouru de câbles, de tuyaux et parfois d'outils délogés de leurs emplacements. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale, parsemée de débris et d'objets qui avaient subi un vol plané involontaire. Ils tombèrent sur un premier corps, celui d'un jeune homme en pantalon et manteau noir, menotté à une table fixée au sol, les pieds attachés et complétement sonné. Il y avait du sang dans ses cheveux mais il respirait.

« Le boss a dit de les ramener dans le donjon annexe mais n'empêche qu'on sait pas d'où ils viennent... observa Xigbar.

\- Le but, c'est de le savoir... fit le Numéro III, Xaldin.

\- Il a l'air tout ce qu'il y a d'humain. Celui là, va falloir ouvrir ses menottes. Mais faites gaffe qu'il reste inconscient. S'il est attaché, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Je l'emmène à numéro IV, dit le Numéro V, Lexaeus, en attrapant les menottes et en les brisant sans peine. Le Numéro V était une véritable force de la nature dans un corps de colosse. Il se jeta donc le voyageur sur l'épaule comme si c'était une faible charge et sortit.

\- Hé! Il y a une nana sur le siège! » fit le Numéro II en entrant sur la passerelle dont le sas était ouvert.

Une voix artificielle dans une langue inconnue résonnait mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Des lumières clignotaient sur le tableau de commandes mais là encore il ne put rien y faire : tout était rédigé dans des sigles incompréhensibles. Un monceau de rouleaux de métal et de livres gisaient au pied du siège principal.

« C'est ce qui a du la frapper... Elle a l'air plus amochée que l'autre. Mais elle respire. Sortons la.

\- Hé, celle la, je veux bien la porter, déclara le Numéro III en évoquant la plastique avantageuse de la pilote.

\- Fais gaffe qu'elle se réveille pas. Et immobilise son dos autant que possible, elle est restée dans une position bizarre.

\- Tu passerais presque pour une infirmière inquiète, mon vieux.

\- Respecte les ordres, mon pote, et tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. Je vais voir plus loin. »

C'est ainsi que la pilote, Anthéa, fut mise hors de danger avec cependant une ombre au tableau. Owazuri était détaché. Il y eut une autre conséquence à l'intrusion mais sa manifestation viendrait plus tard.

* * *

1 - Tiré de H2G2 bien sûr. Le guide du voyageur inter-galactique est universel.


	3. Chapter 2 - Des intrus dans un monde

_Disclaimer à lire dans le premier chapitre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Des intrus dans un monde qui n'a jamais été**

Anthéa se réveilla brièvement quand on la déplaça de son siège mais fut trop sonnée pour y prêter attention. Son organisme était sous le choc et le régulateur de son module semblait la maintenir inconsciente pour réparer les dégâts. Elle laissa faire. Elle n'était même pas assez éveillée pour se dire que ce serait pire au réveil.

Anthéa se réveilla de nouveau avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir bu du cabalanoc(1) dans les derniers jours. Puis à mesure qu'elle effectuait les vérifications habituelles (nombre de membres, présence de seins, identité, récentes atteintes à sa conscience grâce à drogues ou alcools), elle se souvint de l'accident de modulation, du vaisseau qui se crashait et du choc. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'haleine d'un après-beuverie. Son corps entier lui donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu un gigantesque coup de poing. Elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle déduisait de ses observations. Des murs blancs, un matelas dur, quelque chose dans son bras droit, heureusement pas le gauche, tout cela sentait l'hôpital. Elle activa l'interface visuelle de son module et vit que son sérum(2) travaillait à réparer les dégâts de son corps. Son dispositif de self-checking indiquait qu'elle avait un trauma crânien, une côte fêlée, plusieurs contusions et surtout une grosse fatigue générale. Quelqu'un s'approcha et elle tourna la tête vers un homme en blouse blanche, équipé de gants et d'un masque de protection. Il avait l'air docte d'un docteur. Anthéa bugua sur cette conclusion édifiante et son corps finit par gagner : Elle replongea dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, un meeting avait lieu au château qui flottait au dessus du gouffre constituant une grande partie de ce monde. La salle de réunion, pompeusement baptisée « Where Nothing Gathers » était occupée par trois personnes et l'un d'eux mettait en exergue ses découvertes :

« C'est absolument impossible! Inconcevable! Je dois étudier cette femme de plus près! commença le Numéro IV, encore en blouse de laboratoire et en pleine montée d'adrénaline scientifique.

\- Quelles sont les raisons de cet emportement? demanda le Supérieur, silhouette encapuchonnée assise dans le plus haut des sièges.

\- Cette femme a résorbé un hématome crânien en quelques heures! Et une de ses côtes que je pensais fêlée s'est ressoudée en trois heures! Trois! Son organisme est le siège d'un véritable meddling chimique, je n'ai jamais vu des globules blancs de cette forme et... Bon sang, je ne parviens pas à garder son sang liquide plus d'une heure!

\- Bon sang... c'est de circonstance. Voilà qui est très intéressant. Nous aurions affaire à une nouvelle race humaine ? interrogea l'un des plus jeunes Nobodies, le Numéro VI.

\- Je pense plutôt à des manipulations génétiques, voire bioniques. Son bras gauche a une structure étrange. Mais impossible de pousser mes recherches plus loin avec le matériel dont je dispose ici! Supérieur, laissez moi l'amener au château quelques ...

\- Il n'en est pas question, Numéro IV, fit la voix grave du Supérieur, nous devons protéger notre bastion. Il est absolument interdit d'y faire entrer ces intrus. Nous les tiendrons enfermés dans l'annexe du donjon. Et cet homme ? »

Le Numéro IV, un grand homme blond, émit un pff courroucé et poursuivit de mauvaise grâce :

« Il n'avait quasiment rien, aucune particularité et étant donné comment Xigbar et les autres l'ont trouvé, je l'ai fait emmener dans une des cellules. »

L'Organisation XIII constituait un groupe d'individus désignés comme étant des Nobodies. Ceux-ci provenaient de personnes ayant vu leurs cœurs arrachés par des sans-cœurs à l'instant même de leur mort. En tant que tels, ils étaient revenus à une sorte de vie mais dépourvus des affects liés aux émotions. Bien que montrant des comportements liés à leurs souvenirs en tant qu'individus (les Somebodies), ils étaient incapables d'éprouver la moindre émotion, la moindre culpabilité ou le remords. Il n'avait même pas de référence à une moralité. En tant que tel, ils constituaient un groupe difficile à contrôler mais extrêmement dangereux grâce aux pouvoirs acquis lors de leur passage à la non-existence. Le Supérieur de l'Organisation, premier membre et fondateur, les avait rassemblé en un groupe dirigé vers le même but : édifier une entité, le Kingdom Hearts, capable de leurs rendre leurs cœurs et de les ramener à la vie dans un monde nouveau. Utilisant pour cela des méthodes contestables, ils se dissimulaient des Somebodies dans un monde fermé, petit et adapté à leur condition bien qu'envahi par les sans-cœurs. Ce monde était couvert par une ville envahie de ténèbres, nommée Dark City. Au bout de la ville, un gouffre de ténèbres, magma original des sans-cœurs, était surplombé par un château à l'architecture délirante qui flottait au dessus. En l'absence de quiconque pour leur revendiquer l'endroit, ils occupaient le château Qui n'a Jamais Été, appellation ironique liée à leurs état.

Pour éviter de faire entrer des intrus dans le château, les membres de l'Organisation avaient aménagés plusieurs pièces du sous-sol d'un immeuble abandonné de Dark City en une prison provisoire. Il se situait en bordure du gouffre au dessus duquel leur bastion était suspendu. Ils y avaient amené un générateur électrique et de quoi tenir les sans-cœurs hors de portée le temps que les prisonniers soient interrogés.

« Une fois que cette femme sera en mesure d'être déplacée, mettez la dans une cellule à part de son compagnon. Nous devons les interroger séparément, ils n'en seront que plus coopératifs.

\- Supérieur! Tenta de nouveau le Numéro IV, Vexen. Laissez-moi au moins poursuivre mes recherches sur la femme. Le complexe organique qu'elle présente serait bénéfique à...

\- Cette femme, appuya fermement le leader avec un geste du doigt, doit être isolée dès que possible. Et si j'en crois vos observations, Numéro IV, elle peut l'être dès maintenant. Les recherches du domaine médical ne sont pas nos priorités pour le moment. Nous nous y intéresserons une fois que nous en saurons plus sur ces intrus. Numéro VI, vous avez liberté d'étude sur l'appareil, dans la limite de ce que la sécurité permet.«

Le Chilly Academic serra les dents et foudroya du regard le Numéro VI, faute de pouvoir le faire envers son Supérieur. Le plus jeune membre de l'assemblée resta impassible. Il lui tardait de se rendre dans l'appareil pour commencer ses recherches. Xemnas, le Supérieur de l'Organisation XIII, n'ajouta rien de plus et clôtura la réunion.

* * *

1 - Cabalanoc : Considéré comme un alcool de haute distillation pour certains et comme un liquide de nettoyage pour cuivres par d'autres, les gens normaux.

2 - Sérum : Produit tenu secret par Voyager et injecté à tous ses agents de terrain afin de leur éviter les effets du temps. Sert aussi à maintenir leur corps le plus entier possible. Guérit les blessures dans une certaine mesure et protège des maladies.


	4. Chapter 3 - Le réveil

_Disclaimer = Premier chapitre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Le réveil**

Anthéa se réveilla de nouveau, dans un autre endroit. Elle se sentait plus en forme à présent. Le sérum avait achevé ses soins. Il était temps d'évaluer l'environnement où elle avait échoué et de déterminer la teneur des autochtones. La cellule où elle se trouvait n'était pas très grande mais plus spacieuse que la plupart des bouges où elle avait échoué. Et c'était propre et lumineux. A croire que l'architecte avait entendu parler du concept de prison mais il n'en avait pas vu une en réalité.

Elle se leva et effectua quelques vérifications : Personne dans le couloir qui passait devant sa cellule, des barreaux en acier bien ancrés dans le béton du sol, des néons pour éclairer et... bingo, des lentilles dissimulées dans les coins des néons. Elle était surveillée donc. Elle devait s'abstenir de montrer son interface de module et ses quelques atouts technologiques. On l'avait délestée de ses bracelets et de ses ceintures, mais on lui avait laissé ses vêtements, heureusement pour eux. Elle fit le tour de son nouveau domaine consciencieusement, en comptant ses enjambées. 6 en longueur, 5 en largeur. Une couchette, les convenances, un mur bas pour les dissimuler et un lavabo...et le reste était de la pierre à nu. Le sol était en béton et les murs étaient peints en blanc. Elle ne voyait aucune fenêtre... Hmpff. Dommage, elle aurait aimé un peu voir le ciel. Ça sentait l'humidité. On aurait dit un sous-sol.

Elle s'assit sur sa couchette et activa son module sur le mode oculaire. L'interface n'apparaissait donc pour personne d'autre qu'elle-même, sur la surface de ses lentilles. Elle checka sa boussole : elle se trouvait dans le même monde que celui dans lequel elle avait ...atterri : Le quardant abîmé, une zone connue des cartes de navigation ST de Voyager mais bizarrement dans aucun monde répertorié par la société Voyager. Elle mit en mémoire les coordonnées de celui-ci pour les soumettre à examen plus tard. Ensuite, elle fit un appel à distance de l'IA1 de son vaisseau. Nicole2 lui envoya une liste des dégâts et des activités à bord du vaisseau. Le réacteur de matière noire était à sec, les générateurs principaux étaient stoppés en raison de l'accident, les réacteurs refroidissaient. Différentes parties des ailes et du bouclier avaient subi des dégâts mais rien qui ne puisse être handicapant. Le champ de protection ne montrait aucune faille pourtant on avait réussi à la retirer du vaisseau. Owazuri aussi. Et la porte de l'unité médicale était restée close. Elle parvint à interroger l'unité à distance : Vanessa était toujours dans le tube de régénération.

Ce qui était un soulagement. Par contre, quelqu'un avait véritablement pénétré dans le vaisseau malgré le champ? Bizarre. De plus, ils se trouvaient dans une zone touchée par le phénomène sans-cœur. Quelqu'un les avait-il tiré du vaisseau pour les en protéger? Peu probable s'il l'avait enfermée ensuite. Survivait-il parmi ces créatures? Toutes ces questions passaient en second plan. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle remette son vaisseau en état de marche : Impossible de s'échapper de ce monde sans le Casus Belli, ils ne pouvaient pas moduler directement à partir d'un monde en conglomérat3 car le risque de fluctuation dans le CET(4) rendait la réintégration hasardeuse. Pour ça, il fallait régénérer la réserve de matière noire. Ensuite, elle devait s'assurer qu'il/ils/elle/elles avai(en)t bien isolé Owazuri. Mais à la première estimation, elle jugeait que ce ne serait pas un séjour très ardu. Celui/ceux/Celle/Celles qui l'avaient enfermée là n'imaginaient pas à quel point un petit séjour dans une prison aussi confortable pouvait être agréable pour elle.

* * *

Pour les Nobodies, la prisonnière se présentait comme une jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Le Numéro III, Xaldin, l'avait estimée d'un bon mètre 75 quand il l'avait portée et Numéro IV avait bien souligné qu'elle avait un physique entretenu, presque athlétique(5). Après l'avoir délestée de ses ceintures, de ses couteaux de jambes et de ses bracelets, ses geôliers l'avait laissée dans ses vêtements, soit un pantalon noir à pli droit, un débardeur gris et une chemise marron dans une matière élastique douce au toucher. Ils lui avaient aussi laissé sa pince à cheveux qui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit en métal, n'avait pas attiré l'attention de celui qui l'avait examinée. Enfin, Vexen avait voulu fouillé une première fois ses bottes, avait abandonné avant de revenir armé d'un masque à gaz et de gants épais. Il avait trouvé un poignard, des chaussettes trouées par l'usure et avait finalement remis les bottes en place rapidement suite aux protestations outragées du Numéro VI. Et c'était ainsi appareillée qu'elle avait été déposée dans sa cellule.

Heureusement pour les membres chargés de surveiller la prisonnière, une de ses premières activités avait été de se débarbouiller et d'opérer une toilette de chat. Puis elle s'était contentée de dormir beaucoup, de se lever de temps en temps, de faire le tour de sa cellule en étirant ses membres puis de retourner se coucher. Une fois elle fit des abdos, puis des pompes, fit quelques mouvements d'arts martiaux et retourna se coucher. Parfois, sur les écrans de surveillance, on la voyait assise sur sa couchette, regardant dans le vide longuement.

A la fin du premier jour, le numéro VII, Saïx, vint l'observer à travers les barreaux. Elle venait de se réveiller et restait assise à fixer le mur sans un mot. Elle sembla sortir de sa contemplation quand il commença :

« Mademoiselle, nous avons du prendre des mesures lors votre arrivée ici. Votre enfermement sert à assurer notre sécurité et la votre. Si vous répondez à mes questions, nous reconsidérerons votre incarcération. »

Anthéa le regarda fixement, sans un mot, détaillant son allure, son manteau noir à capuche, les cordons argentés qui pendaient de chaque côté de son cou et ses cheveux d'un bleu incroyable coiffés en mèches vers l'arrière.

« Est-ce que vous me comprenez quand je vous parle ? »

Elle mit un long moment avant d'acquiescer, très lentement.

« Si vous commenciez par me dire votre nom? Nous communiquerions plus facilement. »

Anthéa regarda ses yeux d'un jaune félin. Son air neutre et dénué d'expression avait quelque chose d'agaçant.

« Votre vaisseau est en très mauvais état et je pourrais vous donner des nouvelles des autres occupants si vous acceptez de parler. D'où venez vous? Comment êtes vous arrivés ici? »

Silence. Anthéa avait son module pour savoir comment allait Vanessa. Pour Owa, elle savait juste qu'il était toujours vivant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Déjà elle recueillait des informations : ils étaient plusieurs. Autre information : S'ils parlaient de ses compagnons, donc ils avaient pris Owa aussi. Pas difficile, vu comment elle l'avait attaché dans le vaisseau en partant. Et il n'évoquait pas les dégâts et les morts qu'elle avait du faire. Donc la ville était déserte.

« Votre silence ne pourra pas durer éternellement, mademoiselle. Nous ne vous ferons pas sortir d'ici sans en savoir plus sur vous. »

Anthéa sourit. Si ce n'était que ça, alors...

Saix fut étonné quand elle sourit, puis il étouffa une réaction d'énervement quand elle se rallongea et se tourna vers le mur pour lui présenter son dos. Elle avait de la chance qu'il ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas l'approcher tant que certains examens médicaux n'auraient été effectué. Contrarié sans pouvoir l'admettre, il quitta la pièce pour aller faire un compte rendu.

* * *

4 - Continuum Espace Temps

5 - Ce qui lui avait valu des remarques diffamantes sur ce qu'il avait vraiment ausculté chez la prisonnière.


	5. Chapter 4 - Le zonzon

_Disclaimer : Voir chapitre premier_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Le zonzon**

Le vaisseau n'émettait plus qu'un vague zonzonnement. Il provenait de la salle machine du niveau inférieur mais Zexion ne pouvait y entrer, malgré tous ses efforts. La technologie sur laquelle reposait le fonctionnement de ce vaisseau était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans tous les autres mondes. La voix qui se faisait entendre à chaque fois qu'il entrait ou qu'il tentait de toucher aux commandes devait constituer une sorte d'ordinateur de bord à interface orale mais il ne parvenait pas à identifier la langue dans laquelle elle s'exprimait.

Il y avait aussi quelques endroits de stockage, des placards et des tiroirs, qui obéissaient à des commandes tactiles mais là encore, il ne pouvait les déjouer pour en révéler le contenu. Sans compter que l'angle du vaisseau ne facilitait pas les déplacements à l'intérieur. Il misait tous ses espoirs sur les quelques livres papiers qu'il avait découvert dans les objets éparpillés par le crash dans le cockpit. Certains étaient rédigés en plusieurs langues parmi lesquelles l'anglais, ce qui lui permettait d'effectuer des comparaisons avec la langue non-alphabétique qui était utilisée dans ce vaisseau. Au delà de ce travail minutieux, il découvrait aussi certaines informations sur leurs captifs.

Les livres qu'il avait trouvé consistaient en quelques traités d'escrime de différentes cultures, des manuels de pilotage agrémentés de schémas très techniques et un roman des plus banals. Le manuel de pilotage était annoté à quelques endroits d'une écriture fine mais malhabile, visiblement féminine et peu habituée aux crayons. La femme était le pilote. Ces annotations se retrouvaient dans les traités d'escrime. Elle était donc certainement versée dans les arts martiaux. Et le roman, aux pages presque collées par le temps, trahissait sans doute peu de temps libre pour des lectures futiles. Le désordre dans lequel il avait trouvé plusieurs coins du vaisseau rajoutaient à l'hypothèse. Ses premières lectures du manuel de pilotage dénotaient certaines connaissances poussées sur les voyages inter-spatiaux. Et il était à peu près sûr d'avoir compris qu'ils envisageaient les voyages inter-spatiaux dans leur définition la plus pure : les voyages entre les mondes et les dimensions. Ce qui pouvait expliquer la possibilité pour ces voyageurs de s'être égarés dans leur monde.

Il ne restait jamais trop longtemps dans le vaisseau. Il s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Malgré l'ouverture du sas, l'air restait confiné, avec une fragrance de moisi et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne rôdait pas quelque autre organisme vivant. Même s'ils avaient déjà exploré les zones accessibles avec l'angle particulier pris par le vaisseau après son crash, il restait plusieurs portes scellées qu'ils n'avaient pu passer, faute de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Il y avait notamment cette porte au niveau de la zone de vie et dont la logique lui disait qu'il s'agissait de l'unité médicale. Elle se trouvait à la jonction de l'espace de vie et des cellules de repos et il pouvait entendre un bruit de machine en marche derrière. De plus, il sentait qu'il y avait un être vivant derrière la porte blindée parsemée de stickers sans signification, un être endormi, immobile, inconscient mais pour combien de temps? Et il était à peu près sûr que certains objets tombés avaient été déplacés et que les signaux clignotants du tableaux de bord n'étaient plus si nombreux. Mais il y avait des explications rationnelles à cela. Du moins se rassurait-il ainsi.

Le Supérieur savait ce qu'il faisait en lui donnant cette mission. Ce vaisseau ne venait pas d'un monde qu'il connaissait et il n'avait manifestement aucun lien avec les gummi ship utilisés par certains autochtones des mondes environnants. Sa technologie en était plus avancée et d'après les livres trouvés, venait d'un monde multi-ethnique qui prenait en compte l'existence d'autres mondes. Cela représentait une source de savoir extrêmement riche à explorer et à exploiter. Et il y trouvait son intérêt : S'il pouvait faire redémarrer ce vaisseau, ils pourraient sans doute passer sur des mondes qui leurs étaient inaccessibles jusqu'à présent.

* * *

Il s'écoula bien une journée avant que son geôlier ne revienne à l'assaut. Cependant, Anthéa n'était plus dans le même état d'esprit.

« Il est temps que vous répondiez à quelques questions, mademoiselle. »

Anthéa grommela, remua dans sa couchette et se retourna.

Saïx attendit. Au bout d'un moment, agacé, il tapa dans les barreaux jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se décide enfin à se lever. Elle s'assit au bord de sa couchette, les cheveux en bataille et le visage fripé.

« Mneuh.. vous savez l'heure qu'il est?

_ Je vois que vous êtes capable de parler ma langue. Cela va vous servir.

_ Meurf.. oui.« Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla.

« Mademoiselle, votre présence ici, avec votre vaisseau, est un fait étrange que nous voulons tirer au clair. Si vous répondiez à mes questions, vous seriez libre de sortir, de rejoindre vos compagnons et votre vaisseau.«

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais elle cessa de se frotter le visage pour le regarder.

« Si vous commenciez par me dire quel est votre nom?

_ Ouais, j'm'appelle Anthéa. Me dites pas le votre, je ne veux pas le savoir.

_ Bien, miss Anthé-

_ Madame...

_ ..madame Anthéa, pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivés ici?«

Anthéa enclencha la deuxième vitesse :

« Non mais, ça s'est pas vu non?! Mon vaisseau s'est crashé!«

Saïx recula devant l'assaut vocal, vaguement choqué de se faire rabrouer aussi directement alors qu'il essayait d'être diplomate. Lui aussi devait faire preuve d'une grande patience. Les réponses qu'il obtiendrait lui permettraient de faire avancer les spéculations de Lord Xemnas sur la présence des intrus. Et encore plus, de se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces.

« J'ai bien compris, madame mais la façon dont votre vaisseau a pu entrer dans... l'atmosphère de cet endroit reste floue.

_ Si j'le savais, j'serais pas ici! Vous croyez quoi? Que j'ai voulu me crasher?! ça va me coûter la peau du cul les réparations!«

Le Numéro VII commençait à s'habituer à l'énervement de la prisonnière. A part le vocabulaire, il reconnaissait à peu près l'attitude d'un des membres de l'Organisation quand il s'était réveillé de mauvais poil.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez passés si près de notre... planète.

_ ça, c'est les aléas du calcul d'hyperespace, monsieur bleu."

Le numéro VII impacta la façon dont elle venait de l'appeler mais resta stoïque.

« Et... j'en déduis que vous voyagez régulièrement dans l'espace. Que faites-vous exactement dans la vie?

_ Je fais ch*** le monde!"

Cette réponse brève laissa momentanément son geôlier sans réplique. Ce qui laissa le temps à la voyageuse de rajouter :

« Bon ça y est, on finit la petite séance d'interrogatoire? J'ai autre chose à faire que vous tailler une bavette. Si vous voulez vraiment causer, revenez dans quelques heures!«

Là -dessus, elle se vautra confortablement dans sa couchette et afficha clairement sa volonté de reprendre sa cure de sommeil. Saïx serra les dents. Il avait besoin d'autre chose pour briser ce caractère, de quelque chose auquel il pourrait la confronter. Peut-être juste son poing. Il allait essayer avec l'autre intrus. Il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il faut préciser que pourtant, Anthéa avait répondu de manière exacte à toutes ses questions.

* * *

Anthéa repiqua une heure du nez après que monsieur bleu soit parti. Elle était crevée à chaque fois qu'elle revenait. Elle devait faire vite à chaque fois afin que sa disparition ne se remarque pas. Son gardien passait de manière irrégulière et elle se demandait s'ils avaient déjà remarqué quelque chose sur les caméras de surveillance. Apparemment non. Elle utilisait le petit module de jumping chipé au département de la recherche1 pour ses déplacements à l'intérieur du monde. Il comportait moins de risque que d'utiliser son module de voyage spatio-temporel individuel. Elle vidait la matière noire qu'avait régénéré son module dans son réservoir ST(2) de vaisseau dès que possible. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la situation et fait un check rapide de l'état du vaisseau au cours d'un de ses retours. Elle ne pourrait pas redémarrer le vaisseau ni le désengager avec la semelle magnétique. Pas dans cette ville où les trois quart des infrastructures étaient métalliques. Elle devrait lui faire générer un champ d'inertie et trouver un moyen de le soulever de l'endroit où il était enfoncé. Au moins ce n'était pas une zone marécageuse, sinon elle aurait cherché un maître Jedi dans les environs. Sans déconner.

Pour se dégager de là, elle devait remplir son module de vaisseau de matière noire. Assez pour générer le champ d'inertie nécessaire. Après il lui faudrait relancer les réacteurs, se placer dans la stratosphère et de là espérer pouvoir faire un saut ST.

Elle ne pouvait pas lancer une téléportation dans ce monde. Dans une zone en conglomérat, elle risquait de perdre des morceaux en route ou d'être déviée dans une zone vide. Les fluctuations aléatoires qui passaient entre les amas d'îlots temporellement stables constituaient un danger énorme pour la fiabilité des repérages du module. Et expliquaient sans doute pourquoi son vaisseau et sa boussole étaient devenus fous dans la zone où elle était sortie de l'interespace.

Elle avait réussi pourtant à faire parvenir un message rassurant au Centre, se résumant à « Problème technique avec le vaisseau, réparations en cours. » Il ne lui avait plus resté qu'à mettre Nicole en mode de shut down, de bloquer l'accès à ses biens, de vérifier le champ de protection contre les sans-cœur et de vérifier une fois de temps en temps qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à ouvrir l'unité médicale. Celle-ci était restée bien fermée tout le temps du crash et poursuivait son cycle de régénération de sa lieutenant. Elle en avait encore pour une journée de soins. Il n'y avait pas trace d'Owa, elle supposait donc qu'ils le retenaient ou bien qu'il s'était échappé et se planquait.

De ses geôliers elle n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher qui ils étaient. Elle savait qu'ils étaient plusieurs, aux paroles de monsieur bleu. Elle avait vu l'un d'eux qui venait fouiner dans son vaisseau grâce à la vidéo de surveillance du Casus Belli. Mais comme il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir ses armoires ni la porte de l'infirmerie, qu'il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec Nicole et qu'il ne décryptait pas les écritures en LCV(3) de son vaisseau, il ne représentait aucun danger. Le plus intéressant qu'il trouverait serait les bactéries en formation dans sa vaisselle sale. Mais son intrusion soulevait des questions : Comment ce deuxième monsieur en noir, monsieur 'bleu bis' vu la couleur de ses cheveux, parvenait-il à entrer dans son vaisseau alors que le champ Axiom était enclenché ? Ensuite, comment des autochtones réussissaient-ils à survivre dans cet endroit qui était probablement envahi par les sans-cœur et, autant qu'elle avait pu le constater lors de ses sauts, dépourvu de toute vie ? Et ce manteau noir... Une secte? Étrange... D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas trop envie d'en savoir plus. Moins elle en apprendrait sur eux, moins elle s'impliquerait dans leur histoire, moins elle risquerait de créer des déviations temporelles. Et puis... pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Elle estimait qu'elle n'avait tué personne en se crashant sinon ils seraient bien plus hostiles.

En attendant le meilleur à faire était de rester tranquille et de profiter de cette source de repos.

* * *

2 - Spatio-temporel

3 - Langue Commune de Voyager


	6. Chapter 5 - Numéro Sept

_Disclaimer : Voir chapitre premier_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Numéro Sept**

Le numéro VII redescendit d'un pas pressé vers les donjons. Il avait pris le rapport du numéro XI, revenu de sa mission et comptait à présent s'occuper de l'interrogatoire du second intrus. Il ouvrit un portail vers le bâtiment qui leur servait de prison provisoire et stoppa dans l'antichambre des sous-sols aménagés en prison... ou plutôt, en cellule de détention, tel qu'il devait s'en convaincre. Cependant, en toute logique, ils ne laisseraient surtout pas leurs prisonniers sortir de leurs geôles.

Ils étaient bien trop précieux d'un point de vue scientifique. Ça c'était l'avis du numéro IV et vu ce qu'il avait mis en exergue lors du dernier meeting, il pourrait en effet découvrir certains processus biologiques intéressants. Mais c'était surtout le fait que des personnes extérieures ai pu pénétrer leur monde qui passait avant tout. A ce jour, les membres de l'Organisation étaient les seuls à pouvoir entrer et sortir du Monde Qui N'a Jamais Eté grâce aux Corridors des ténèbres. Et ils étaient en mesure de les ouvrir uniquement parce qu'ils étaient des Nobodies.

Or, aucun des deux intrus n'en était, bien que d'un point de vue comportemental, l'homme aurait pu. Cela remettait leurs théories sur la structure de leur monde et des mondes alentours en question. La seule explication qui restait sur le moyen utilisé résidait bien sûr dans ce vaisseau. Ce qui constituait un danger plus grand. Que ce soit un procédé technologique et non un individu isolé qui pouvait entrer dans le MQNJE(1) doublait les possibilités que d'autres puissent venir. Venir les déranger, poser des questions, les chasser, détruire le Kingdom Heart.

La dernière fois qu'il était allé prendre ses ordres, Saïx avait surpris Lord Xemnas arpentant son bureau à grandes enjambées nerveuses, chose impensable quand on considérait son attitude blasée constante. Il attendait des réponses des prisonniers, de celles qui le rassurerait sur la sécurité de leur monde. Si ces intrus étaient un cas isolé, ils seraient éliminés. S'ils prouvaient la possibilité que d'autres pouvaient venir dans leur monde... alors dans ce cas, il faudrait sans doute envisager de se déplacer... C'était un terrible coup porté à leurs plans et aux délais envisagés. Surtout avec la mission qui se préparait à Port Royal.

Saïx soupira. Et il avait confié l'étude du vaisseau à Numéro VI. Il ne mettait aucunement en doute les capacités de Numéro VI à trouver le moyen de se servir de ce tas de ferrailles, ainsi que des informations sur les individus intrus. Cependant, il doutait de la façon dont il se servirait de ces informations. Zexion ne courrait pas après le pouvoir au sein de l'Organisation. Il avait déjà estimé à quel point diriger toute cette bande de... Nobodies représentait comme dangers, efforts, responsabilités et grande capacité à contrôler ses nerfs. Mais il était toujours à la recherche de moyens subtils d'exercer une certaine maîtrise sur ses collègues. Saïx grimaçait toujours rien qu'à l'évocation de certaines photos sur son compte. Le Numéro VI aimait pouvoir vous demander quelque faveur ou action sans que vous puissiez aisément lui refuser. Ou qu'on se moque de lui sans qu'il ai une réplique blessante et pleine de sous-entendus à lancer. Et il donnait de gros maux de tête à Saïx qui cherchait depuis toutes ces années à quoi il voulait aboutir par toutes ces petites actions, ces petites manipulations, ces mensonges et ces secrets.

Le Numéro VII s'arrêta et regarda le Kingdom Heart par une fenêtre. Sa lumière blafarde le baigna un court instant et il s'en sentit mieux. Zexion était sans doute un paranoïaque asocial mais il était intelligent, peut-être plus que lui. Un petit génie dès le plus jeune âge et tombé lui aussi dans les ténèbres malgré ce jeune âge. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'on l'avait surnommé le 'Cloaked Schemer'. Il était presque impossible de deviner ce qu'il tramait dans l'ombre de son Lexicon. Sous peu, Saïx planifiait de 'restreindre' l'emprise de Numéro VI sur les membres de l'Organisation.

* * *

Le prisonnier se prélassait dans sa cellule. Il passait son temps sur sa couchette, à observer le plafond en balançant un pied. Il était typé asiatique mais mélangé européen. Ses yeux n'étaient pas bridés à la chinoise et son teint était plutôt mat. Il avait une chevelure noire, drue, coupée court et ébouriffée de manière contrôlée. Il semblait avoir une trentaine d'années et être en forme physique.

Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir, des bottes noires, un long manteau de cuir noir tombant jusqu'aux chevilles. Il avait coupé les manches du manteau à mi-bras et le gardait toujours ouvert , ce qui laissait voir un sweat-shirt qui, pour être original, était d'un noir uni. Il avait une paire de gants coupés pour laisser le bout des doigts libres. Quand ils l'avaient pris, il était équipé d'une ceinture à large boucle en forme de crâne et de plusieurs chaînes qui semblaient à la mode dans certains mondes pour les dérangés appelés 'gothiques' par leurs contemporains. Sur le papier, cet accoutrement faisait cliché, mais sur lui, tout prenait un air calculé, comme si chaque pièce de son costume avait une fonction bien précise.

Saïx était déjà venu le voir et le prisonnier s'était contenté de le toiser de haut en bas, puis de sourire d'un air sadique le reste de son interrogatoire. Pour l'instant, l'intrus continuait à se prélasser d'une manière un peu trop obséquieuse pour être de l'indifférence.

Saïx employait l'anglais pour parler aux intrus, c'était la langue la plus courante dans les mondes alentours. S'ils en avaient parlé une autre, il aurait du demander à Numéro VI ou Numéro IV de venir l'identifier. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Vous êtes vous décidé à communiquer? »

L'homme ne se tourna pas, il se contenta de suivre Saïx du regard tandis qu'il longeait les barreaux de sa cellule.

« Je vois. Pourtant, cette attitude que vous entretenez ne semble pas durer longtemps. Apparemment vous avez quelques difficultés avec ce collier qui vous orne le cou. »

Le Numéro VII eut la satisfaction de voir l'homme grimacer enfin. Sur les caméras de surveillance, on avait vu à plusieurs reprises l'homme chercher à se débarrasser de ce collier métallique épais qui serrait son cou juste assez pour ne pas l'étouffer et qui semblait rentrer dans sa nuque.

« Nous pourrions peut être nous arranger. Je pourrais vous aider à vous débarrasser de cet appareil et en échange, vous répondrez à mes questions. »

Saïx avait parlé d'une voix basse, celle de celui qui entame un petit complot pour lui-même. L'homme lui jeta un regard plus appuyé et le Numéro VII fut surpris de voir de la vexation dans son regard. N'ayant plus de cœur, le Nobody avait du mal à se faire une représentation des réactions émotionnelles humaines dans certaines situations. Mais dans d'autres, il avait exactement les connaissances suffisantes pour savoir quels leviers pousser chez les gens pour les forcer à faire ce qu'il désirait. Le marché qu'il proposait à l'homme était sincère, bien qu'il ne l'eut pas comploté individuellement. On lui ôterait ce collier, tant que Numéro IV l'autoriserait, pour des raisons médicales et de sécurité. Mais on le laisserait bien enfermé néanmoins.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de qui et quoi je suis, dit l'homme avec un accent menaçant dans la voix. Il n'y a rien que vous ne m'offririez que je ne peux obtenir moi-même. »

Il se leva, à gestes souples, calculés et Saïx y vit les mouvements de quelqu'un qui pratique les arts martiaux assidument. Lord Xemnas se déplaçait un peu de la même façon, avec plus de dignité cependant.

« La position dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ne vous permet pas d'être aussi regardant sur les propositions que nous avons à vous faire. »

L'homme s'approcha encore des barreaux et le Numéro VII grinça des dents. A présent le prisonnier ne montrait plus une attitude hostile. C'était bien l'inverse et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il l'observa un moment.

« Jolie couleur de cheveux » fit-il enfin en faisant rouler le 'hair' de manière lascive. Le Numéro VII recula : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec sa couleur de cheveux? Ah, ils avaient tous deux des cheveux noirs... Était-ce une caractéristique de leur monde d'origine?

« Il n'y a rien à savoir de moi. A part peut-être si tu veux me connaître très intimement. »

Saïx recula franchement cette fois, une réaction qu'il regretta car elle trahissait une habitude émotionnelle. Il serra les dents et se reprit, se montrant plus offensif.

« Il s'agit de la façon dont vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici qui m'intéresse. Si vous répondez, vous gagnerez l'avantage sur cette jeune femme qui semble vous avoir... capturé. »

Cela, il l'avait déduit de la description des Numéro II, III et V sur la configuration des lieux quand ils étaient arrivés dans le vaisseau.

« Encore une erreur. » répondit l'asiatique, laconique. Il haussa les épaules, secoua la tête puis retourna d'un pas lent vers sa couchette. Il reprit sa pose favorite et se désintéressa totalement de son geôlier.

Saïx réfléchit rapidement: Quelle erreur avait-il pu commettre? De croire que cet homme était le prisonnier de la jeune femme? Que la question de ses origines ne le mette en danger? Improbable. Peu logique. Il avait déjà dû forcer son raisonnement pour admettre que c'était cette jeune femme, trop jeune, qui avait capturé un homme semblant plus fort et plus vieux qu'elle. Cependant, il devait reprendre le contrôle dans cet interrogatoire, ne pas se laisser dominer par cet homme.

« Pour l'heure, vous en commettez une plus grande en restant dans le silence. Vous comprendrez bientôt à quel point vous gagneriez à négocier.

_ Va donc emmerder la vieille et laisse moi en paix. »

Saïx releva le surnom donné à la jeune femme et quitta le sous-sol, en prenant soin d'ouvrir un corridor des ténèbres hors de vue et d'oreilles du prisonnier.

* * *

Pour Anthéa, on approchait de la nuit du second jour. Pour les autochtones, s'ils respectaient les 24 h, ça devait être le troisième jour depuis qu'elle s'était crashée.

Un plateau était posé sous les barreaux et Anthéa ne le dédaigna pas. C'était presque mieux que son ordinaire car pas lyophilisé ou préparé par quelque extra-terrestre qui ne connaissait pas les goûts humains. Un peu gras à son goût et il manquait du pain mais avec le temps elle avait appris à manger tout ce qui ne remuait pas dans l'assiette.

Elle entama son repas et en était arrivée au milieu de l'assiette quand elle détecta un goût étranger. Chimique. Elle ferma les yeux, fit revenir la bouchée et se concentra sur le goût puis sur le composant. Du soporifique... un somnifère. Une dose assez importante pour la faire roupiller artificiellement un long moment. Elle finit l'assiette, finit son repas puis se mit en méditation Moïre. Il lui fallut plus de deux heures pour parvenir à ses fins et contrer les effets du produit, étant donné qu'il se répandait très rapidement dans l'organisme. Quand elle en sortit, elle était en nage mais rien n'était venu la perturber. Elle se leva et évacua le produit avant de se remettre à lire un journal sur son module, l'affichage s'imprimant sur la surface de ses lentilles de contact.

* * *

1 - Monde Qui N'a Jamais Été


	7. Chapter 6 - Pour la réunion

Disclaimer en premier chapitre

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 – Pour la réunion_**

 ** _..._**

Dans la salle de réunion, sur de hauts sièges dont on se demandait toujours comment les membres y accédaient(1), quelqu'un s'énervait :

« C'est absolument impossible! J'ai mis une dose assez forte pour assommer un cheval.

_ C'est raté. Elle y a résisté. Moi je dis qu'elle n'est pas humaine, dit le Numéro II.

_ On peut lancer des paris si...

_ Non Numéro X. En dehors de savoir si nous avons récupéré des humains, notre objectif est de savoir comment ils sont parvenus à faire entrer ce vaisseau dans notre monde. »

La silhouette encapuchonnée du plus haut des sièges qui venait de parler se tourna vers un interlocuteur à sa droite, encapuchonné lui aussi. Celui-ci répondit :

« Il n'y a aucune indication pour l'instant sur la technologie utilisée par ces intrus. Le vaisseau est à propulsion nucléaire sub-atomique mais tant que je ne parviendrais pas à faire démarrer l'appareillage, je ne pourrais en savoir plus, dit le Numéro VI.

_ Et les écrits... demanda le leader.

_ Tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans l'appareil est rédigé dans une langue indéchiffrable pour l'instant, mais j'y ai déjà décelé des similitudes avec certaines langues du monde de Trivia. Je cherche, Supérieur.

_ Faites vite, Numéro VI, nous ne pouvons pas risquer de garder ces intrus longtemps dans notre monde. Et veillez autant que possible à empêcher que cet appareil émette un signal qui nous amènerait d'autres visiteurs indésirables.

_ Il faut s'assurer que cette femme n'apporte aucun virus, aucune bactérie qui soit susceptible de nous atteindre, Supérieur, j'insiste sur ce fait. Je dois mener des examens sur elle. »

Xemnas, Supérieur de l'Organisation XIII, en charge de diriger 13 membres aux personnalités... différentes malgré l'absence de cœur, soupira. Il avait la chance que les Numéro VIII, IX et XI soient absents et ne rendent pas ce meeting aussi remuant que d'habitude. Cependant, Vexen, le Numéro IV, le lâchait pas facilement une obsession. Il fallait toujours l'en détourner subtilement.

« Vous l'avez déjà examiné, Numéro IV. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs pas donner beaucoup de vos observations de cet homme. Qu'en est-il de lui?

_ Il ne présente aucune particularité physique ou physiologique. A part ce collier qu'il porte et la couleur de ses prunelles, il ne se distingue en rien d'un Somebody(2) ordinaire.

_ J'ajouterais une remarque sur son comportement. Cet homme est dérangé. »

Il y eut un silence. Pour que Saïx, le Luna Diviner, réputé pour passer de l'impassibilité la plus extrême à des crises de Berserk ultra-violentes, déclare qu'un homme était dérangé, c'est qu'il l'avait vraiment trouvé dément.

« Numéro VII? Pouvez-vous préciser votre pensée? »

Mentalement, le Numéro VII sentit sa gorge s'assécher, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de préciser pourquoi il en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Il fut sauvé par le Numéro III.

« Je rejoins Numéro VII sur ce sujet. Ce con a essayé de me mordre à travers les barreaux quand j'ai amené son plateau. Il a un regard de fou au dernier degré. Il a rigolé quand je lui ai mis une beigne(4) pour le calmer.

_ Néanmoins, il refuse de nous dire d'où ils viennent et comment ils sont entrés dans l'espace du MQNJE » constata Zexion, s'attirant un regard biais du Numéro VII.

Il y eut un 'Atchah!' bref et musical et toutes les lumières de la pièce faiblirent un bref instant. Tout le monde se tourna vers le plus jeune membre de l'Organisation, Roxas, qui sortait un mouchoir en s'excusant platement pour l'interruption.

« Pff, intervint la Numéro XII, Larxene, Vous n'y avez vraiment pas mis assez de poigne pour les faire parler. Laissez moi 5 minutes avec l'un d'entre eux et je suis sûre qu'ils...

_ ...mourront rapidement dans d'atroces souffrances, termina Xigbar. Quand on aura besoin de les faire cuire, on t'appellera. »

La Numéro XII, une jolie jeune femme blonde aux yeux de prédateur, grommela un peu sur le manque de courage de certains éléments masculins présents mais n'en rajouta pas plus.

« Si je puis me permettre une remarque, Supérieur, commença le Numéro IV, aux armes que nous avons trouvé sur eux, ainsi qu'à leurs caractéristiques morphologiques, on peut en déduire que ce ne sont pas de simples voyageurs égarés et qu'ils n'ont pas des vies oisives. De même au vu de leurs positions respectives lorsque nous les avons trouvé...

_ Ouais, ils ont tout les deux le profil pour la baston quoi.

_ C'est une manière abrupte de remanier mon propos, Numéro II, grinça Vexen.

_ Ben vu comme la nana résiste aux tentatives d'intimidation, c'est sur qu'elle ne doit pas cueillir des pâquerettes le dimanche, conclut Xigbar.

_ D'où vient cette expression? Demanda le Numéro X, Luxord.

_ C'est la mienne mon pote.

_ Bref, coupa Xemnas. Nous devons revoir notre niveau d'intimidation de ces intrus. Je songe aussi qu'une séance de confrontation serait intéressante. En présence l'un de l'autre, surtout s'ils sont antagonistes, ils pourraient laisser échapper des indications précieuses. Il faut régler cette affaire au plus vite. »

Il y eut un acquiescement général, des murmures diffus et Xemnas précisa :

« Numéro II, III, VI et VII, je vous charge de vous occuper des prisonniers. Faites les parler, en prenant les mesures appropriées. Les autres, vous devez poursuivre les missions en cours. »

L 'acquiescement se mua en protestations et, autant que possible pour des Nobodies, en déception.

« Tsss! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant! Se lamenta la Numéro XII, plus haut que les autres.

\- La réunion est close. » termina le Supérieur en gardant pour lui le soulagement de ne plus avoir à supporter un grand nombre des membres de son Organisation réunis dans la même pièce.

...

* * *

Anthéa commençait à s'ennuyer dans sa cellule. Sa réserve de matière noire augmentait lentement dans le Casus Belli et Vanessa avait presque fini sa régénération. Elle avait écumé tous les quotidiens chargés dans son interface visuelle depuis son dernier raccord à l'intranet de Voyager. Lui restaient quelques petits exercices physiques pour s'occuper. Elle se tenait droite au milieu du petit espace, regardait à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas... ces années là..tututu...tutu... Fit un petit tour sur elle-même en rythme, leva le doigt au plafond et remua des hanches. Puis stoppa brusquement quand des bruits de pas lui parvinrent.

Saïx avait décidé de tenter sa chance une dernière fois avant que la confrontation ne soit organisée. Il trouva la prisonnière assise sur sa couchette, l'air dégagé, comme si elle l'attendait. Elle le regarda bien droit dans les yeux quand il se planta devant les barreaux.

« Vous savez, ce jeu peut durer très longtemps. »

Elle sourit. Il venait lui apporter ce petit moment intéressant de la journée où un amateur tentait de la faire parler, chanter ou céder psychologiquement.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez toujours pas envie de répondre à mes questions?

_ Nan.

_ Je m'en doutais, nous avons donc décidé d'obtenir les réponses nous-mêmes. Et votre vaisseau est très intéressant à explorer. Même dans l'état où il est. »

Anthéa se gratta la tête. Elle aurait aimé se laver les cheveux mais là, ils auraient vraiment compris qu'il y avait un problème. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Vu votre peu d'intérêt pour la conversation, je doute que vous n'ayez encore longtemps une quelconque utilité pour nous. Votre compagnon se montre plus conciliant. »

Anthéa leva un sourcil, intéressée et Saïx sentit qu'il tenait enfin quelque chose pour la faire réagir. Il ne s'attendait pas à :

« Je vois. Si vous l'avez interrogé, c'est donc que vous l'avez fait à proximité. Cet endroit n'est pas si vaste qu'il paraît. Surtout avec ces sans-cœur dehors... »

Le Numéro VII contint sa surprise difficilement. De quoi parlait-elle? Comment avait-elle pu juger du bâtiment où elle se trouvait ? Et de la présence des sans-cœur dehors?

Il se mit sur ses gardes alors qu'elle se levait et s'approchait des barreaux, l'air songeuse. Elle penchait la tête de droite à gauche et semblait écouter avec attention.

« Et vu la configuration de ce bâtiment, je dirais... »

Anthéa se pencha un peu entre les barreaux. Le jeune homme recula légèrement, prudent. Le couloir était long et elle n'en voyait pas la moitié mais elle tenta quand même. Elle inspira à fond.

« HEY CONNARD TU ROUPILLES ?! »

Sa voix porta et fit reculer son interlocuteur. Puis du fin fond du couloir, étouffée, une réponse lui parvint :

« ...quand t'arrêteras de beugler... POUFFIASSE! »

L'échange n'avait pu avoir lieu qu'en anglais car Owa n'avait pas de babelfish(5) et ne parlait que l'anglais. L'homme aux cheveux bleus la dévisagea, le visage neutre mais néanmoins elle le pensa choqué. Il se reprit admirablement alors qu'elle disait :

« Ok, donc vous avez Owa aussi. Faites gaffe, il est dangereux.

\- Votre tentative pour protéger votre compagnon est inutile, il a déjà été interrogé de près. »

Anthéa fut littéralement époustouflée :

« Sans déc' ? Et aucun de vous n'a été mordu? Ben alors... ALORS ON SE RAMOLLIT, TAFIOLE? »

La réponse mit un temps à parcourir le couloir.

« MOINS QUE TES MICHES, PUTE BORGNE. »

Anthéa checka ses deux yeux. Non...

« Non celle là, elle est ratée. Mais il a l'air d'avoir toujours la forme. Bon s'il vient à trop vous énerver et que vous le tuez par accident ou volontairement, gardez moi son corps, j'en aurais besoin pour justifier mes frais. »

Face à ce nouvel accès de non-sens et de violence, Saïx revit le niveau de leurs deux prisonniers. Ils avaient enfermés deux psychopathes. Il était donc temps de les confronter.

...

* * *

1-Non, je n'accrédite pas la thèse selon laquelle il y a des échelles pour y accéder.

2-En opposition à des Nobodies = Les membres de l'Organisation

4-Deux écoles de pensée parmi les membres de l'Organisation : Claque - beigne- mandale - marron - bourre-pif - rouste (Classification adoptée par II et III) et Gifle - genou dans les noix - électrocution (Classification adoptée par XII)

5-Babelfish : Petit truc moitié organique moitié cyborg qui s'enroule autour du larynx et pousse jusqu'aux tympans des voyageurs afin de leur permettre de traduire ce qu'ils entendent et ce qu'ils disent. C'est repiqué à H2G2.


	8. Chapter 7 - Partie de Confrontation

Disclaimer dans la première partie

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Partie de Confrontation**

 **...**

Ce fut une heure plus tard que monsieur bleu revint, accompagné d'un autre homme baraqué coiffé avec des dreadlocks. Il tenait une lance à la main et avait l'air près à s'en servir sans discussion préalable. Apparemment, il ménageait son bras gauche, signe d'une violence récente.

« Suivez-nous. » fut son seul discours et Anthéa ne se fit pas prier. Un vrai interrogatoire? Avec un vrai mec entraîné à faire parler et pas un jeune amateur?

Ils lui attachèrent les mains derrière le dos, lui firent parcourir le couloir, monter un escalier et finalement entrèrent dans une pièce blanche, sans fenêtre, où se trouvait une chaise à laquelle on avait attaché Owazuri.. Deux autres hommes en même manteau noir le surveillaient : Un homme d'un certain âge aux cheveux poivre et sel, immédiatement surnommé 'M. Gris' et un plus jeune. Anthéa y reconnut l'intrus qui explorait régulièrement son vaisseau. Celui-ci avait AUSSI les cheveux bleus et coiffés d'une manière improbable qui supposait une utilisation régulière de gel coiffant et de laque. Ainsi qu'un mal-être certain, vu la façon dont il se cachait derrière l'énorme mèche qui pendait sur son visage.

Anthéa engloba tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle déduisit d'abord qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à des oisifs. Ils étaient tous en forme physique. Les manteaux noirs, les capuches ...ils faisaient parti d'une secte? La question des yeux se posaient aussi. Ces hommes manquaient de quelque chose, quelque chose de mental. Pas l'intelligence, autre chose. La voyageuse se perdit en conjectures jusqu'à ce que M. Dreadlocks la fasse s'asseoir sur une autre chaise en face d'Owazuri. Puis il fixa le nœud de ses mains à la chaise.

« Tiens, salut la vieille! »

Owazuri avait un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue toute fraîche. Mis à part ces broutilles, il n'avait pas l'air trop maltraité.

« Je m'attendais pas à te voir encore vivant toi, vu tes manières, fit-elle en le voyant sourire.

_ Moi non plus, vu comme t'es chiante.

_ Trop aimable.

_ Taisez-vous! fit monsieur gris. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer à vous bouffer le nez, les deux rigolos. Vu que vous avez du mal à vous délier la langue, on va vous aider un peu. »

Il serra un poing de manière démonstrative. Anthéa leva un sourcil. Elle aurait espéré pouvoir remplir le réservoir du Casus Belli avant d'en arriver là mais manifestement, il allait falloir en passer par quelques turpitudes physiques. Bah... si ça devenait trop insupportable, elle se barrerait. Quitte à revenir chercher Owa plus tard. Mais c'était aussi l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces autochtones et ce monde, qui l'intriguaient. Après tout, ce monde n'était pas encore répertorié.

« Bon, on reprend depuis le début : Comment vous êtes arrivés ici? Reprit M. Gris.

_ En crashant le vaisseau, répondit Anthéa. ça, au moins, c'était pas un scoop.

_ Et comment l'incident qui vous a amené à vous écraser est-il survenu? Demanda M. bleu bis avec patience.

_ Ah, ça, si je le savais, on serait pas ici, dit Anthéa.

_ Parce qu'elle sait pas conduire, comme toutes les femmes, ajouta Owazuri.

_ La ferme, conseilla M. Dreadlock posté derrière sa chaise, bras croisés et l'air sombre.

_ Développez les circonstances de votre accident, racontez nous en détails, dit M. Bleu du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé, à l'écart du groupe.

_ On était en vol à trois fois la vitesse lumière, coordonnées normales, deuxième saut. Je commençais à piquer du nez, j'ai été réveillée par le signal d'alerte. Je rouvre les yeux et tout le tableau de bord clignotait, le vaisseau a commencé à dévier de sa trajectoire, on est sorti de la vitesse lumière dans de grosses secousses et là, paf! J'ai vu la ville en dessous et on fonçait dessus. »

S'ensuivit un silence. Les quatre messieurs s'entre-regardèrent puis M. Bleu bis reprit la parole :

« Et aucun indice ne vous permet de déterminer pourquoi votre vaisseau a piqué précisément sur cet endroit?

_ Je sais pas moi... l'atmosphère lui plaisait? »

M. Gris lui assena une petite tape de réprimande derrière la nuque :

« Gamine, un peu de sérieux! »

L'asiatique pouffa, sans raison apparente. M. Bleu bis, qui semblait écouter très attentivement le moindre mot à une distance prudente, reprit enfin :

« Vous avez voyagé depuis un point très éloigné, n'est-ce pas?

_ En effet.

_ Cela corrobore le fait que vous ayez utilisé la vitesse lumière. Vous avez une technologie trop évoluée pour venir d'un des mondes environnants, alors la véritable question est : Qui êtes vous ? »

La question fit son petit effet. Anthéa prit le temps de la réflexion. M. Bleu bis s'avérait bien intelligent, aucun doute.

« J'ai utilisé mon vaisseau. Si tu veux connaître le détail technique, M. Bleu bis, va falloir potasser plus que ça. »

Le surnom fit lui aussi son petit effet et un autre membre de l'assemblée se sentit vaguement satisfait de ne plus être le seul concerné par les surnoms.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est là, justement, fit M. Gris juste derrière son oreille d'un ton inquiétant. Pour empêcher que M. (*pouffe*) bleu bis ne passe le prochain mois le nez plongé dans les bouquins. Alors dis nous d'où tu viens, comment vous faites marcher cet engin et peut être qu'on vous laissera respirer tranquillement.

_ D'où on vient, c'est facile : De Trivia. Partie Nord du quardant abîmé, juste en bordure des astéroïdes 123 à 130. Monsieur tentait de se faire emmener dans le prochain transport pour Pétaouchnok. Ça vous avance hein?

_ Donc vous avez une carte de cet espace. Où se trouve t-elle? »

Anthéa réalisa qu'en voulant faire sa maline, elle avait fait une bourde.

« Dans l'ordi du vaisseau. On connait pu trop les cartes papiers chez nous. »

M. Bleu bis la regarda d'un air qui disait bien que son rattrapage in extremis n'était pas passé inaperçu.

M. Bleu en profita pour revenir à un sujet qui l'inquiétait :

« Et vous connaissez l'existence des sans-cœur, vous l'avez dit vous même. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? Et quel est ce champ de protection qui les empêche d'entrer dans votre vaisseau?

_ C'est un champ Axiom 2.5, des industries Holtzerm. Tiens d'ailleurs, comment vous avez réussi à nous tirer du vaisseau? Le champ de protection aurait du vous repousser... »

Les ricanements de M. Gris et M. Dreadlocks résonnèrent.

« Nous aussi, on a nos petits secrets, dit M. Gris.

_ Ah? Ah bah, cool.

_ Hé la vieille! fit soudain Owazuri à Anthéa. C'est quoi les sans-cœur ? »

Anthéa soupira : Owa n'avait pas fait les classes de Voyager et ne connaissait donc pas le concept.

« Des petites créatures noires qui cherchent à extraire le cœur des êtres vivants, mais au sens moral du terme. Y'a pas d'effusion de sang, dit Anthéa d'un ton morne. Mais même avec le sas ouvert, comment vous êtes passés à travers le champ...? »

M. Gris lui reflanqua un coup derrière la tête :

« C'est nous qui posons les questions, gamine. C'est tout ce que vous savez des sans-co...? »

Il fut interrompu par le rire de l'asiatique qui avait examiné l'information donnée par Anthéa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là encore? dit M. Dreadlocks avec mauvaise humeur..

_ Ah... je songeais que tu courrais pas de danger toi... fit-il à Anthéa. Ces trucs n'auraient aucune raison de t'attaquer. Ou alors ils auraient sacrément du boulot pour le trouver...

_ Ahahah, fit Anthéa dans un simulacre de rire éteint et après un temps de réflexion. Merci pour la vieille blague...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

_ C'est la vieille blague du service : Anthéa n'a pas de cœur, elle le laisse dans son tiroir le matin, elle l'a revendu, blablabla... Je t'emmerde Owa.

_ T'oublie celui-ci : elle l'a remplacé par un deuxième estomac.

_ ça commence à être lourd, ducon.

_ ça suffit les deux comiques! imposa Xigbar en voyant vers où la conversation repartait. C'est quoi cette histoire? T'as pas d'cœur?

_ Ah bah si, hein, sinon je serais une grosse anomalie biologique. Nan, c'est une vieille blague parce que je suis rigoureuse, disciplinée, légèrement cynique et que j'exige pareil de mes subordonnés. »

L'asiatique en face d'elle manquait s'étouffer d'hilarité à cette description.

Avec une certaine lassitude, Xigbar recadra Anthéa et Xaldin en fit de même avec Owazuri.

« Aïe! » Dit Anthéa.

Xigbar se regarda la main et l'essuya sur son manteau en grimaçant. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas lavé les cheveux celle-là.

« Vous connaissez donc les sans-cœur depuis assez longtemps pour avoir développé une technologie permettant de les repousser mais... »

Ils furent interrompus par un SWOOOOSH dans le couloir. Puis par une voix de baryton qui s'arrêta à la porte et n'apparut pas :

« Vous devriez tous revenir, il y a un problème. »

Les quatre messieurs s'entre-regardèrent et M. Bleu déclara :

« III et VI, partez devant, nous allons raccompagner les prisonniers à leurs cellules.

_ ça pue le cramé, non? » Fit Owazuri en reniflant.

...

* * *

Après la dispersion des membres de la cellule d'interrogatoire, Anthéa fut ramenée dans sa cellule. Elle suggéra qu'ils prennent bien leur temps pour régler leur problème car elle avait une sieste de retard. Mais Owazuri ne fut pas ramené à sa cellule sans efforts. Il se débattit un peu sur le chemin, le temps que M. Gris (Il finissait par adopter les mêmes dénominations qu'Anthéa) ne lui colle le canon pointu de son arme sur la tempe. Owazuri n'avait qu'un succédané de Sérum dans les veines, il ne courrait pas après un projectile de métal logé dans la tête et s'il estimait ce que venait de raconter la vieille, il ne valait pas un pet de lapin pour les mecs en noir. Malgré cela, il fallait bien qu'il continue à coller à son image, afin qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. M. Bleu lui rendit son coup de pied en traître à la rotule sous la forme d'un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le laissa plié en deux dans sa cellule mais ricanant.

« Dément... t'avais raison... dit Xigbar à Saïx.

_ Et...Kof! Kof! Vous n'avez encore rien vu mes agneaux.. teuf!teuf! Dit Owazuri entre deux tentatives pour retrouver son souffle.

_ La ferme.

_ Dépêchons nous, Numéro II, j'aimerais savoir rapidement ce qui s'est passé et que nous puissions reprendre l'interrogatoire. »

Xigbar observa le prisonnier qui le défiait du regard, même plié en deux.

« Ouais, toi, tu aurais bien besoin qu'on t'interroge plus sportivement.

_ Pas de soucis, vieux. » Owazuri lui fit son sourire déplaisant. Saïx arrêta Xigbar qui levait son arme de nouveau.

« C'est bon Numéro II, allons-y. »

Ils s'éloignèrent et Owazuri entendit un SWOOOOOSH qui indiquait, autant qu'il le savait, qu'ils étaient partis. Il sourit, toutes ses dents bien blanches et bien alignées apparentes. De sous son matelas, il sortit un petit morceau de métal tordu et se remit au boulot.


	9. Chapter 8 - Burn baby, burn

Disclaimer en première partie

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Burn, baby, burn**

 **...**

Quelques minutes et explications plus tard, quelque part dans le château qui n'a jamais été...  
« Axel, bon sang! On t'avait pourtant prévenu que tu devais sortir pour ça! soulignait le numéro III.  
_ Mais je... je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait arriver à ce stade... »  
Xaldin parlait par l'intermédiaire du micro de la salle de surveillance. Celle-ci était dotée d'une vitre blindée qui donnait sur la salle de convalescence. La pièce avait du être aménagée spécialement pour traiter certains membres de l'Organisation qui tendaient un peu trop à provoquer des dégâts lorsqu'ils étaient malades. Elle était donc conçue avec des murs ignifugés, étanche, équipée d'une porte blindée et de murs renforcés, d'une aération spéciale et d'un système de mise à la terre.  
« Et ben tu iras dire ça au patron quand on va lui présenter la facture du mobilier !  
_ C'était un accident... je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis obligé d'attendre ici, se plaignit le Numéro VIII, Axel en englobant la pièce d'un geste du bras.  
_ ça c'est... »  
WOOOOOSH..  
« Bon alors les gars, qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé?! Fit Xigbar d'un ton las.  
Xaldin, habitué aux apparitions anti-gravité de son collègue, leva le nez au plafond :  
« C'est Axel...  
_ Sans blague? Moi qui croyait que c'était notre fée aux pétales roses...  
_...laisse moi finir. Cet idiot a eu une crise d'éternuements dans la Salle Grise alors qu'il attendait sa mission. Du feu dans tous les sens, le temps qu'on ramène l'extincteur...  
\- Mais je-ne-l'ai-pas-fait-exprès! C'est retenu ?! Répliqua le patient non-anglais depuis la salle attenante.  
\- Je croyais que Demyx était en mission.  
\- Nous aussi, mais Lexaeus l'a déniché dans un couloir en train de composer... »  
On entendit un bruit de reniflement puis :  
« AAAAAAHHHH...TWOOOOOOOOOOOSH! »  
Une vague de chaleur frappa la vitre, accompagnée de flammèches orangées du plus bel effet. Quand il était malade, le Numéro VIII pouvait donner des cours à n'importe quel pyrotechnicien intéressé et résistant aux hautes températures.  
« Et voilà, conclut Xaldin. Nous voilà encore avec un membre valide en moins...  
_ Pfff, à peine, soupira Xigbar. Hé...Encore? Comment ça 'Encore'?!  
_ Le Numéro X est confiné au château. Il a un rhume. Sans doute le même qu'Axel, ces deux là traînent tout le temps ensemble.  
_ C'est M. Bleu qui va être content quand il va savoir. »  
Ils échangèrent un ricanement. Le petit surnom avait fait effet. Puis Xigbar soupira :  
« Bon, je vais prévenir le patron, si je le trouve. »  
Dans l'autre pièce, la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur le Numéro IV équipé d'une combinaison de protection ignifugée, d'un masque à souder et des gants assortis.  
« Bien Numéro VIII, je vais commencer par prendre votre température. »  
Vexen brandit son pyromètre à infrarouge, un outil formidable quand on veut estimer la température d'un objet en restant à distance.

...

La Salle Grise, lieu de rassemblement et point de départ des missions de tous les membres de l'organisation, était maintenant dans la possibilité d'être rebaptisée 'Salle Noire et Grise' ou '15e Désastre d'Axel'.  
Saïx porta la main à son front en un geste de désespoir mais s'interrompit en se souvenant qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir le désespoir. La moitié de la salle était pleine de suie que les Reflets, les sans-cœur de moindre niveau qu'ils contrôlaient, commençaient à nettoyer. Le mobilier avait brûlé en souillant les murs et le plafond, parfois en fondant et une odeur de produits chimiques consumés imprégnait toute la pièce. Numéro VI ne voudrait pas y mettre les pieds avant un long mois d'aération, d'encens et d'optimisme.  
Le Luna Diviner fit le tour de la pièce, ajusta les tâches des Reflets et mentalement, dressa un bilan de l'accident.  
3 Canapés gris : 500 munnies, heureusement il en restait un en réserve; trois tables basses à emprunter de façon permanente dans un de ces magasins suédois au nom imprononçable. Produits de rénovation des sols à demander à Numéro IV et qu'on ne verrait probablement pas avant un moment vu qu'il jugeait cette tâche comme non-prioritaire par rapport à ses recherches... Il inspecta le mur porteur Est d'un air maussade. Et impossible de mettre tout ça sur le compte d'Axel, cela faisait quelques années que le Supérieur ne lui allouait plus de paye pour rembourser tous les dégâts matériels facturables qu'il avait déjà commis.  
Il allait devoir établir une salle de rassemblement dans le Sous-Sol Qui N'a Jamais Demandé À Être. Il soupira. Plusieurs membres n'allaient jamais être assez réveillés le matin pour se souvenir que le lieu de rassemblement avait été changé. SWOOOOOOOSH.  
« Woooh, ben mon pote, heureusement qu'on a les reflets pour nettoyer. Sinon on avait pu qu'à condamner la pièce, fit une voix depuis les hauteurs.  
_ Numéro II, est-ce que Numéro VIII est en isolation? Demanda Saïx sans lever la tête.  
_ Ouais, pas de soucis. Il doit avoir un rhume.  
_ Avez-vous mis le Supérieur au courant?  
_ Ouais, d'ailleurs il veut te voir pour un rapport détaillé de la situation.  
_ Vous ne lui avez pas déjà fait, Numéro II?  
_ Si mais on dirait qu'il aime pas quand c'est moi qui raconte.(19) »  
Saïx acquiesça, connaissant le Supérieur, il aurait sans doute de nouvelles directives.  
« J'ai envoyé Zexion et Xaldin se reposer. Et Vexen doit garder un œil sur les caméras de surveillance. », ajouta Xigbar avant de sauter au sol avec une souplesse qui démentait ses cheveux gris. « Je vais aller me reposer un peu aussi, viens me chercher si le patron veut qu'on castagne les deux crétins encore. »  
Saïx acquiesça, habitué au vocabulaire du Numéro II. Xigbar ouvrit un portail et le passa en déclarant :  
« Même si m'occuperais bien de la nana tout seul dans un coin. »

* * *

...

19 - Voici le rapport que Xigbar a fait à Xemnas : « Pour les deux gus du vaisseau, c'est la nana qui dirige, ils se détestent avec son prisonnier et elle a une sacrée paire de miches. Axel a éternué et cramé la Salle Grise. »


	10. Chapter 9 - Requiem pour des rêves

Disclaimer en première partie

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Requiem pour des rêves**

...

Xigbar était en train de courir au bord d'une plage, sous un magnifique soleil équatorial. C'était la Costa Del Sol et il avait la plage pour lui seul. Et sa planche. La chaleur caressait son dos bronzé et l'eau éclaboussait agréablement son corps seulement vêtu d'un caleçon de bain aux couleurs bariolées. La chaleur et l'eau lui faisaient un bien incroyable, il se sentait plus souple, plus léger, comme s'il rajeunissait. Il courrait comme un de ces maîtres nageurs sauveteurs si efficaces des plages américaines, dans des éclaboussures parfaites et sans se planter dans le sable mou. Au bord de la plage, une bande de jeunes femmes en maillot l'appelaient, lui faisaient des signes enthousiastes, attendant son retour et il les rejoint rapidement. Il atteignit le petit groupe et secoua ses long cheveux soyeux d'un geste plein d'emphase qu'il termina en affichant son meilleur sourire, le plus charmeur. Celui qui faisait mouche à tous les coups et il fit mouche.  
« Oh, Braiiiig, c'était génial ce salto sur la planche, tu le referas? Demanda une jeune nymphe aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure rousse, dans un bikini qui avait du coûter cher tellement il était petit.  
_ Vous avez aimé les filles? »  
Un chœur de « Oh ouiiiiiii » féminins lui répondit et ses groupies l'entourèrent, collant leurs corps bronzés, superbes et généreux contre lui. Il baignait dans le bonheur, un concept facile à se souvenir dans ce genre de situation.  
« Alors je vous referais une démonstration toute à l'heure.  
_ C'est merveilleux, Braiiiiiiig Tu veux manger avec nous? Je t'ai fait tes fajitas préférées!  
_ Ah non, c'est moi, j'ai fait des hamburgers! Fit cette nana aux cheveux noirs (ils semblaient sales mais Xigbar se dit que c'était peut être un effet de l'eau et du sable) et à la généreuse poitrine qu'ils avaient récupérés dans le vaisseau. Elle portait un maillot blanc d'une pièce mais découpé dans tous les sens pour ne couvrir que le minimum.  
Il lui fit son plus large sourire mais un mouvement l'empêcha d'atteindre le plat d'énormes hamburgers dégoulinant de sauce barbecue.  
« Oh, Pamela, veut te dire quelque chose Braig! »  
Il fut tourné dans la direction de Pamela, une blonde sulfureuse dans un maillot rouge serré, les lèvres pulpeuses, une planche de sauvetage sous le bras et qui fit deux pas vers lui d'une façon si sensuelle qu'il se sentit sécher rapidement.  
« Braiiiig, commença t-elle d'un air timide et rougissant, est-ce que tu voudrais bien... »  
Xigbar acquiesça sans même attendre la fin. Pamela l'attrapa soudain par les épaules d'une main ferme et le secoua violemment en hurlant :  
« … ARRETEZ DE RONFLER ET VOUS REVEILLER NUMERO II ! C'EST URGENT! »  
La plage disparut et Xigbar se retrouva dans son lit, dans sa chambre blanche et grise du CTNW. Il y avait bien une chevelure blonde dans son champ de vision mais...  
« Hiii! » laissa t-il échapper en reconnaissant le visage dur et toujours outré du Numéro IV penché sur lui. Il recula avec dégoût contre sa tête de lit.  
« AH! Enfin! Hâtez-vous, Numéro II ! Nous avons un problème urgent! »  
La voix stridente du Numéro IV acheva de transformer son rêve en cauchemar et il grogna en se passant une main sur les yeux. Le réveil sur sa table de chevet lui indiqua qu'il avait dormi à peine trois heures.  
« Bon sang, Vexen, t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit VRAIMENT une urgence! »  
Le Chilly Academic agita les bras nerveusement en vitupérant :  
« Hmpf! Bien sûr que oui! Notre prisonnier s'est échappé, Numéro II! Il n'est plus dans sa cellule ni dans le donjon! Il est en liberté dans notre monde ! »  
Xigbar soupira et se laissa retomber sur son lit avec lassitude. Il aperçut Zexion, l'air mal réveillé, qui attendait dans le couloir.  
« Pourquoi vous avez pas réveillé Saïx?  
_ Je dois retourner aux écrans de surveillance, voir si je trouve des traces du fuyard, je vous laisse gérer la suite, fit précipitamment le Chilly Academic en ouvrant un portail et sans jamais croiser le regard de son collègue.  
Quand il fut parti, le Freeshooter s'autorisa un nouveau grognement :  
« Bien sûr, à moi de réveiller le Berserk. Et adieu Pamela... »

...

Une fois les membres assignés au problème « d'intrusion » réveillés, ils se groupèrent de mauvaise grâce dans la salle des ordinateurs de surveillance. Vexen commentait les vidéos de surveillance qui défilaient sur un des écrans en pointant les éléments les plus intéressants :  
« Donc on le voit en train de défaire son collier, puis il se tortille entre les barreaux, après il est monté au premier étage, il a cassé une vitre avec une chaise – j'avais toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser de mobilier dans le donjon mais on ne m'écoute jamais - et il s'est échappé dans Fragment Crossing, il est passé par la place du Memory's Skyscraper et après... et bien le manque de budget pour les caméras de surveillance prouve encore une fois qu'il est tout à fait inapproprié et...  
_ Merci Numéro IV, l'interrompit Saïx d'une voix ferme. Vos rapports, Numéro VI, Numéro III ?  
_ Nous avons suivi sa trace jusqu'au vaisseau, reprit Zexion en cachant mal son dégoût. Mais il n'y était pas. Il a trouvé un moyen de passer le champ par le toit, il y est entré, mais son odeur... n'en ressort pas.  
_ Pourtant j'ai tout retourné, tout ce qui était accessible, mais il n'est nulle part, dit Xaldin d'une voix morne.  
_ Mais... s'il n'est pas dans le vaisseau, il est où? Fit une queue de cheveux gris et noirs depuis le plafond.  
_ Numéro VI? Ajouta Saïx en perçant le Nobody du regard.  
_ Vous me faites répéter inutilement : Sa trace entre dans le vaisseau mais n'en ressort pas. Nous avons trouvé un placard ouvert qui ne l'était pas auparavant mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'y trouvait. Il a trouvé le moyen de se rendre... indétectable.  
_ Psch! Fit Xigbar. Je savais qu'on aurait du le zigouiller dès le départ.  
_ Garder ces deux intrus dans le MQNJE était une erreur dès le début, Numéro II! Fit Vexen.  
_ J'te rappelle comme ça que tu étais plutôt d'avis de carrément les ramener dans ton labo pour les étudier; fit l'occupant du plafond.  
_ Pour faire avancer la science! s'emporta Vexen. Et il n'y aurait eu absolument aucun danger dans l'état où... je les aurais plongé, gneeheeheeheee! »  
Tous les autres Nobodies grimacèrent à ce petit rire si expressif du Chilly Academic. C'était en partie à cause du son rire que l'adjectif 'Chilly' était venu à son surnom. Son rire vous glaçait le sang.  
« Et vous Numéro II? Fit Saïx pour revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait.  
_ J'ai passé tout le donjon au peigne fin et guetté les sans-cœurs mais non, j'en ai pas trouvé en train de se vautrer sur un cœur frais. Pas d'amas anormaux dans toute la ville. Je sais pas comment ce trouduc s'y prend, mais il réussit à ne pas les attirer. »  
Saïx eut un mouvement de tête qui trahissait habituellement sa contrariété. Il comptait beaucoup sur cette issue.  
« Voilà qui complique énormément la situation. Nous devons nous assurer que cet homme n'est pas en mesure de se servir de l'appareil ou de faire venir d'autres intrus.  
_ Pour le vaisseau, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il ne peut pas le faire décoller. Les dégâts sont trop importants et toute l'interface de commande est vocale. Seule la femme est en mesure de faire obéir l'ordinateur de bord.  
_ Numéro VI, pouvez-vous fermer ce vaisseau? Afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y entrera pas de nouveau ?  
_ Non, car on ne peut pas faire se relever le sas manuellement.  
_ Trouvez une solution, fit Saïx d'un ton sans discussion. Faites-vous aidez si besoin mais faites le vite. »  
Zexion réprima une grimace de dédain pour un ordre émanant d'un rang inférieur au sien. Saïx allait reprendre la parole quand Vexen, qui s'était occupé de revoir les vidéos de surveillance, s'exclama soudain :  
« Mais, elle est sortie! »  
Les quatre autres membres de l'Organisation se tournèrent vers lui et le Chilly Academic pointa de manière véhémente une image sur un des écrans ;  
« La jeune femme! Elle est sortie de sa cellule ! »  
Sur l'écran, on voyait la place occupée par Anthéa sur sa couchette se vider d'un coup. Vexen désigna alors un autre é silhouette féminine qui apparaissait brièvement sur la place de Memory's Skyscraper, restait quelques secondes puis disparaissait de nouveau.  
« Et là! »  
La même silhouette jouait son tour d'apparition/disparition à quelques mètres du trottoir bordant le donjon annexe. Elle semblait effectuer le même geste : inspiration, toucher son avant-bras gauche et disparition.  
« Numéro IV, vous aviez trouvé un appareil sur son bras? Demanda Saïx en grimaçant à l'idée qu'elle s'était jouée de leur surveillance.  
_ Non! Et ce … n'est... s'indigna Vexen, ...raah, Numéro VI, cette vidéo remonte à hier! Cette femme est sortie de sa cellule et y est revenue! »  
Il allait taper du poing sur le bureau puis se retint et porta plutôt la main à son menton d'un air songeur.  
« Si l'on reste sur cet endroit et que l'on remonte rapidement... » Il s'exécuta et les images défilèrent à vitesse accélérée en sens inverse. L'image restait fixe tout du long, sauf une petite tâche qui perturba brièvement le paysage sombre de la place du gratte-ciel. Le Chilly Academic revint dessus et isola la séquence parasite, ses doigts agiles volant de touches en touches. La même silhouette se dessina à l'écran.  
« Encore elle! »  
Xigbar jura :  
« Bon sang! Elle s'est foutue de notre gueule! Elle sort et revient à sa cellule tous les jours ! »  
Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Luna Diviner devenir plus impavide que jamais, son regard brillant d'une lueur dangereuse de colère qui cherchait à s'exprimer, sans le pouvoir, faute de cœur. En accord avec son humeur, un silence tomba, accompagné d'un phénomène climatique qui n'était peut être pas dû au Chilly Academic, est-ce à dire, la température chuta.  
« Numéro VI, occupez vous du vaisseau, fit Saïx d'une voix avec laquelle on aurait pu couper du bois. Numéro II et III, venez, nous allons faire parler la prisonnière. »  
Et il ouvrit un corridor des ténèbres qui faisait peser de sombres présages sur la concernée.


	11. Chapter 10 - Dans l'ombre

Disclaimer dans la première partie

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Dans l'ombre**

...

Owazuri se planquait dans les ombres du vaisseau et celles des bâtiments. Il prenait soin de ne pas faire trop de mouvements brusques. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ourdissait de se débarrasser de ce collier de chien qui le tenait à la merci de sa présumée supérieure hiérarchique et plus globalement le mettait à la solde de la société Voyager. Découvrir que la couchette de sa cellule était équipée de ressorts avait été un bonus conséquent. Dans les prisons de Lenveret, les responsables carcéraux avaient depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne fallait laisser aucun équipement en métal à disposition des prisonniers.  
Tout était trop facile en fait, comme si leurs geôliers étaient des débutants dans l'art de la détention de personnages dangereux et que la vieille ne se doutait de rien. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'ailleurs. Ou c'était toujours ce théâtre qu'elle jouait pour détourner les soupçons de son identité. Bah, tout ça était presque sans importance. L'interrogatoire (de débutants) l'avait amené à connaître l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait bien mieux qu'à son arrivée et c'était Anthéa elle-même qui lui avait fourni la clé pour échapper à ces trucs... les sans-cœurs. Il était curieux au sujet de ces choses. Quelques uns l'avaient poursuivi dès qu'il avait mis le pied dans la rue, ce qui l'avait excédé, il aurait aimé que ça confirme ce que certains disaient à son sujet. N'étant pas armé pour les affronter, il avait aussitôt tracé à toute vitesse vers le vaisseau et malgré la façon dont ces choses apparaissaient sans relâche, il avait réussi à leur échapper...  
A partir de son arrivée au vaisseau, il avait improvisé à partir des informations qu'il recueillait inlassablement. Anthéa avait fait des erreurs en le laissant parfois seul près du vaisseau, en voulant l'empêcher de commettre ses exactions en mission. Elle ignorait qu'il s'était donné la peine d'étudier le Casus Belli autant qu'il le pouvait, en observant avec attention sa maintenance ou en écoutant les instructions de son IA. Elle ignorait même que le champ Axiom avait une faille, celle qui lui avait permis de pénétrer dedans.  
Le régulateur de champ se trouvait sur le toit du vaisseau, au niveau des installations de communication, dans une des crevasses métalliques de la coque. Une des tiges métalliques de l'arbre des communications permettait de régler l'écart du champ par rapport à la coque. Elle dépassait de près de trois mètres du vaisseau et disparaissait parmi les autres antennes qui hérissaient la zone. Si on se laissait glisser le long de la tige métallique, le champ était affaibli par son propre poids et l'on pouvait ainsi se retrouver sur le vaisseau, sous le champ.  
Il avait du longuement zigzagué sur la pente des débris qui s'amassaient à l'avant du vaisseau, pour amener la masse de sans-cœurs le suivant à se gêner et à ralentir, le temps de le laisser escalader le bloc de béton et de ciment plus massif qui surmontait le vaisseau. De là, il avait pu s'élancer précisément sur l'antenne qu'il visait et se laisser glisser sous le champ. Il ne lui restait qu'à descendre du vaisseau jusqu'au sas ouvert et prélever ce qui pourrait lui servir dans les zones accessibles. Il avait travaillé avec Anthéa, il l'avait vu porter sa combinaison, il l'avait vu ranger son vaisseau et évoluer dedans. Il connaissait la plupart des emplacements intéressants ; son râtelier à épées, le coffre de ses flingues, les réserves d'aliments de survie, les kits prêts à emporter... Que d'erreurs de la part de cette chère Anthéa. Il en venait à se poser sérieusement des questions sur l'avancée de sa sénilité.  
Owazuri se doutait qu'il devait être rapide car ces types devaient surveiller et fouiller le vaisseau. Il comptait sur son évasion pour faire diversion. Mais ils ne tarderaient pas à revenir au vaisseau. Il lui fallait donc se rendre rapidement invisible et autonome.  
Et ces types qui les avaient capturés, qui étaient-ils au fait ? A première vue, il jugeait que c'était une secte mais pas dans le genre des faiblards qui vénèrent quelque chose pour avoir un but dans la vie. Non, ceux-là étaient bien robustes et armés en combattants individuels, comme l'avaient prouvé M. Dreadlocks et M. Gris. M. Bleu était un guerrier lui aussi, sans aucun doute mais il avait aussi un regard qui dénotait une intelligence sans scrupules, orientée vers un but précis et prêt à prendre des détours pour y parvenir. Ils pourraient devenir intéressants au combat, pour peu qu'ils arrêtent d'essayer d'être civilisés. Surtout maintenant qu'il était armé.  
Bon, il ne pouvait pas faire redémarrer le vaisseau, il ne pouvait pas se tirer d'ici sans se faire bouffer par les sans-cœurs, il ne lui restait donc qu'à s'adonner à ses passe-temps favoris.

...

Anthéa végétait dans un état somnolent bienheureux, rêvassant à une douche chaude et un bon repas, quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. En râlant, elle se redressa et se réveilla. Les deux messieurs aux cheveux bleus se pointèrent, accompagnés de M. Dreadlocks, tous l'air pressés et l'interpellèrent immédiatement à travers les barreaux :  
« Mademoiselle Anthéa...  
_ MADAME Anthéa!  
_ Madame Anthéa, reprit Saïx et Anthéa devina qu'il le faisait exprès, nous ne pourrons vous confronter de nouveau à votre prisonnier.  
_ Ah, vous avez craqué hein? » Dit Anthéa, déduisant qu'ils l'avaient soit matraqué, soit tué. « Je vous en veux pas, il est vraiment...  
_ Non, vous feriez mieux de voir ceci et d'en tirer vos conclusions :  
Mr Bleu leva quelque chose à hauteur d'yeux et Anthéa reconnut un collier d'obéissance made in Voyager. Ou plutôt, LE collier d'obéissance qu'elle vérifiait régulièrement quand elle travaillait avec Owazuri. Elle ferma les yeux et une expression douloureuse passa sur son visage.  
« Oh merde, il a réussi à enlever son collier. Oh la merde!  
\- Ce collier servait à retenir votre prisonnier?  
\- A le... maîtriser. Bon... il s'est échappé, c'est ça...? »  
Ses interlocuteurs se consultèrent du regard mais ne répondirent pas. Anthéa joua sur son 50-50 : Soit ils l'avaient toujours, soit le vieux briscard s'était échappé. Elle opta pour l'option la plus probable :  
« Bon et ben, bon courage pour lui remettre la main dessus. »  
Sur ce, elle s'éloigna des barreaux et retourna à sa couchette, laissant ses geôliers abasourdis un instant.  
« Un de ses premiers objectifs va être de se venger de vous. Cela ne vous inquiète t-il pas ? Fit M. Bleu.  
_ Son premier objectif va être de récupérer une arme et ensuite de tirer un coup. Je vous conseille de mettre les plus jeunes en sûreté.  
_ S'il s'échappe hors d'ici, il va rencontrer les sans-cœurs à l'extérieur, vous perdrez votre prisonnier, fit Saïx en ignorant la dernière remarque.  
_ Oh quel dommage... »  
Le ton qu'elle avait pris démentait totalement son inquiétude à cette nouvelle :  
« Et dire que je ne verrais pas ça... » précisa t-elle.  
Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit sur sa couchette :  
« Tant pis. Bon courage pour l'attraper, messieurs, j'y ai passé du temps pour ma part.  
_ Vous craigniez que votre prisonnier se fasse définitivement éliminer par les sans-cœurs. »  
Anthéa s'immobilisa et Saïx poursuivit :  
« Vous avez déjà dit que cela vous empêcherait de couvrir vos frais que son corps ne disparaisse, ce qui veut dire que ça ne vous rend pas si indifférente qu'il se balade en liberté, à notre merci. Et à celle des sans-cœurs. Vous avez l'air bien au courant de l'existence des sans-cœurs et de ce qui se passera s'il se fait prendre. »  
Anthéa se tourna vers M. Bleu et ne pouvait plus prétendre rester impassible. Il continua sans attendre :  
« Vous craigniez que tout le travail que vous avez fourni pour l'attraper n'ai servi à rien. Malgré vos tentatives pour faire croire qu'il est insignifiant, vous tenez à le ramener en vie... Votre façon même de faire croire que vous nous laissez le problème est un leurre. Puisque vous allez sortir de votre cellule pour voir s'il ne s'est pas dirigé vers votre vaisseau. Lequel est votre seul moyen de fuite. Mais nous avons les deux en notre contrôle. »  
Il fit un geste de conclusion de la main.  
« Si vous tenez vraiment à récupérer votre prisonnier et à repartir, vous allez devoir coopérer. Ou bien vous pourriez rester ici pour très longtemps... »  
Anthéa accusa le coup. Elle se s'approcha à pas de loup des barreaux avant de se pencher en avant et de défier M. Bleu du regard en disant :  
« ça, c'est que tu aimerais. »  
La façon dont elle le dit fut de trop.  
Le Numéro VII avait passé une très mauvaise et trop courte nuit. Il avait essuyé un discours de Lord Xemnas, lequel gagnait en complexité dès qu'il stressait, il avait du consulter plusieurs fois un dictionnaire pour le suivre, il avait dû travailler avec le Numéro VI qui lui portait sur les nerfs et enfin, cette espèce de gamine lui tenait tête... Il berserkait pour moins que ça. Il était temps de lui donner une véritable leçon.  
Anthéa vit le monsieur Bleu 1 disparaître dans un vortex sombre et sursauta quand il se rouvrit dans sa cellule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'un poing très énervé venait lui percuter la joue. Elle partit de côté, vacilla et parvint à ne pas tomber.  
Saïx, furieux, savoura de la voir crier et son air blasé se briser enfin. Elle se tint le visage en gémissant puis, à sa déconvenue, se redressa et cracha une dent ensanglantée dans le lavabo. Elle mit un temps à reprendre ses esprits puis lui fit face :  
« Choli crochet... » Elle massa sa mâchoire endolorie et grimaça. Puis, elle fit un pas incroyablement rapide pour quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre un coup de poing du Numéro VII, combla la distance entre eux et vint lui mettre un coup de boule magistral. Ce fut au tour de Saix de vaciller vers l'arrière en se tenant le visage. Après un court instant de surprise et de douleur, il entra dans une rage incontrôlable.  
« Hey les mecs! Sortez le de là! »  
Numéro III portailla rapidement dans la cellule et attrapa le berserk juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur la femme pour reportailler en l'emportant avec lui. Anthéa s'était reculée contre le mur, effrayée, bras levés en position de boxe défensive mais les baissa dès qu'il eut disparu. Elle souffla et gémit. Elle avait réellement vu les pupilles du mec devenir félines, ses cheveux se hérisser et ses mains... se tordre comme si elles étaient griffues. Comme un … loup-garou.  
« Je crois que t'es loin d'imaginer à quoi tu viens d'échapper ! Fit M. Gris depuis quelque part.  
_ Ouh! M'avait l'air parti... pour me mettre en charpie...Outch! »  
Anthéa se tenait le front à présent. Sur le coup, elle avait oublié la douleur mais à présent, elle la sentait bien s'installer pour un moment. Outre les cheveux bleus, ce mec avait une tête en acier.  
« N'empêche qu'il a raison, fit M. Gris sans qu'elle le voit. Tu sors de cette cellule et tu te fous de nous, gamine. Alors tu vas nous dire comment, ensuite faut qu'on rattrape ton petit copain. »  
Anthéa faillit vomir rien qu'à cette seule idée.  
« Hé mollo, les insultes!  
_ La ferme, comment tu sors de cette cellule? Et crois-moi, on ne va pas être plus sympas que M. Bleu. »  
M. Gris avait un ton ferme et froid, bien éloigné de son attitude cool et détachée de vieux briscard qui a fait ses armes. Anthéa chercha d'où il parlait. M. Dreadlocks réapparut dans un de ces vortex ténébreux, l'air essoufflé et exaspéré par son rôle de transporteur d'individus dangereux. Le regard qu'il jeta à la prisonnière fit réfléchir Anthéa. Ça devenait sérieux. Owa échappé, elle découverte, son vaisseau devait être gardé si M. bleu bis n'était pas là. Et ils n'étaient plus légèrement inquiétants, ils devenaient sérieux. Elle soupesa le pour et le contre de sa prochaine réplique.  
Une balle lui effleura l'oreille et M. Gris ajouta après que le bruit de l'explosion eut fini de résonner :  
« Et là, ça te débouche l'oreille, gamine ? »  
Anthéa porta la main à son oreille, choquée... mais préféra continuer à jouer les chieuses.  
« Je n'en sors pas vraiment. Je la quitte. »  
La réponse rehaussa l'énervement et elle entendit le bruit d'un flingue dont on fait jouer le chien. Elle leva enfin les yeux : A l'envers sur le plafond, M. Gris la visait avec une arme dont elle n'avait jamais vu le modèle. Il serrait les dents et n'avait pas l'air enclin à apprécier ses jeux de mots techniques. Par réflexe, elle leva les mains, geste multiverien permettant de signaler à l'adversaire qu'on a compris qu'il a le plus gros flingue. Le fait que le type se tienne sur le plafond comme si c'était le sol n'était plus qu'un détail dans l'océan des trucs bizarres dans lequel elle surnageait.  
« Tu as déjà perdu une dent, gamine, tu as envie de perdre quoi d'autre? Une oreille? Une main? Une épaule? Vas y, c'est la liste au Père Noël. Je peux faire dans le chirurgical à distance.  
_ Non pas vraiment. Mais je dis la vérité. J'utilise un modulateur spatial individuel pour retourner à mon vaisseau de temps en temps.  
_ Un... modulateur spatial...?  
_ Oui, un petit truc qui me permet de me projeter à une distance de plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où je me trouve, avec la garantie de ne pas me réintégrer dans un mur ou à moitié dans le sol. Ça fait partie de la technologie à laquelle j'ai accès. »  
Xigbar grogna :  
« Heureusement qu'on a pas Numéro IV avec nous, il aurait déjà le scalpel et le tournevis à la main.  
\- Mais pourquoi t'es restée enfermée alors? Demanda Xaldin en s'approchant des barreaux.  
\- Ben vous m'avez filé à bouffer déjà et la couchette était plus confortable que celle de mon vaisseau. En fait elle est un peu en pente ma couchette de vaisseau en ce moment. »  
S'ensuivit un silence consterné de la part des deux membres de l'organisation.  
« Si je baisse les bras, vous n'allez pas tirer par réflexe? Demanda Anthéa d'une petite voix ingénue.  
_ J'hésite. T'es vraiment une casse-c...  
_ Oui, merci, je travaille dur pour y arriver. » Xigbar quitta le plafond et atterrit souplement sur le sol, ne lâchant pas ses armes. Elle baissa les bras et souffla. Xaldin tapa sur un barreau avec une de ses lances et dit de sa voix de stentor :  
« ça ne suffit pas comme explication.  
_ Je me doute... Alors essayons de nous comprendre : Je n'ai rien à foutre de qui vous êtes, quel culte vous vénérez et où je suis. Le vaisseau s'est crashé ici par accident, tout ce que je veux c'est reprendre Owa, réparer le vaisseau et repartir chez moi. C'est pour ça que je sortais en douce. Je génère un peu de carburant à chaque fois pour être prête à repartir. Et je n'avais tout simplement pas envie que vous tentiez de m'en empêcher ou qu'on ai à se taper dessus comme des barbares.  
_ A quelques instants prêts, on en venait à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type pour que tu y tiennes si fort?  
_ Ben, déjà il coûte cher. »  
Xigbar eut un soupir d'exaspération et Anthéa fit un mouvement de mains pour le calmer :  
« Ok, ok, j'explique. Chun-Tao Owazuri est un guerrier urbain solitaire sur Zalian IV. Il a toute une partie de l'underground de la capitale sous son pied. Là-bas, c'est le règne de la guérilla urbaine. Et il est... enfin... était un des plus craints des guerriers. Dans toute la racaille qui traîne, vous avez toujours quelques uns qui s'élèvent au dessus du lot et dont les combats sont comme des spectacles pour tout le monde. Owazuri était le meilleur. Non seulement il est très doué en survie en milieu urbain mais c'est aussi un crack au combat rapproché. Son arme est le sabre. Il est très intelligent et très dangereux. Et je pèse mes mots.  
_ Mais bien sûr, fit Xigbar avec un haussement d'épaules. On est pas des enfants de chœur non plus, gamine. Mais c'est pas tout, hein? T'as bien dit 'Planquez les plus jeunes ' toute à l'heure à son sujet ? Pourquoi ?  
Anthéa leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.  
« Ah par tous les enfers, j'espérais qu'on en viendrait pas à ça...  
_ C'est quoi le problème? Ce type c'était qui à la base? Demanda Xaldin en sortant un petit pain au melon de son manteau et en l'entamant.  
_ Ben il me servait de lieutenant. C'est un... Il travaille pour ma société contre son gré, pour purger ses condamnations. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère, croyez moi loin de là. On me l'a collé pour ça d'ailleurs » précisa Anthéa avec amertume. Elle se mit à marcher en long et en large nerveusement.  
« Mais si c'était déjà un prisonnier qui purgeait sa peine, pourquoi tu dis que tu le ramènes pour être jugé?  
_ Il a refait une connerie, alors qu'il était en mission... »  
Les deux hommes en noir attendirent la suite, stoïquement, sauf M. Dreadlocks qui mastiquait son petit pain. Il rappela à Anthéa un spectateur avec son pop-corn.  
« Ouiiii, eeeeeet...? l'encouragea faussement Xigbar.  
_ Ah... vous voulez savoir? Se morfondit Anthéa. Ça vous suffit pas de juste savoir qu'il faut le tenir en laisse et pas laisser les jeunes gens à portée de ses mains? »  
Xigbar eut un petit sourire sadique :  
« Non, moi aussi je suis chiant et j'aime les détails gênants. »  
Anthéa savoura l'amertume de se voir retourner ses propres piques.  
« Vous l'aurez voulu : On était en mission, on s'est séparé et lui est parti sur une piste qui passait par un lycée pour jeunes hommes. Quand je suis venue le rechercher parce qu'il répondait pas; il avait fait un bordel.  
\- Il avait fait LE bordel...? corrigea Xigbar incrédule.  
\- Non non, UN bordel. Le lycée était devenu un véritable bordel... une maison close pour garçons dépravés. Chun-Tao est un guerrier urbain intelligent mais aussi un teenophile pervers homosexuel, sadique et dominateur. Oui, je crois qu'avec tous ces adjectifs j'ai fait le tour. »  
Xaldin faillit s'étouffer sur une bouchée de pain sous le coup de la révélation et le Numéro I garda un silence teinté de stupéfaction. Après quoi, il lissa nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. On n'était pas sûr d'où se trouvait le prisonnier échappé après tout...  
Anthéa s'aperçut que M. Dreadlocks ne s'étouffait pas du choc de sa description mais plutôt de rire car il avait réalisé avant les deux autres la situation et la cracha entre deux éclats :  
« Pfffff... et on a envoyé Six!  
_ Six? C'est qui ça Six? Demanda Anthéa surprise.  
_ Le petit monsieur bleu... fit Xigbar.  
_ Le jeune ? Oh putain, me dites pas qu'il est seul avec Owa dans les parages ?!  
_ T'en fais pas gamine, M. bleu bis a de la ressource. »  
Anthéa s'approcha des barreaux, refroidie et inquiète :  
« Croyez moi, il vaudrait quand même mieux le retrouver rapidement. Il est au vaisseau? »  
Xigbar la toisa et ne répondit pas. Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants du regard jusqu'à ce que la Voyager l'avertisse :  
« On se rejoint là bas, M. Gris. »  
Elle toucha son avant-bras d'un geste rapide et disparut de la cellule.  
« Merde! » jura Xigbar en serrant le poing.


	12. Chapter 11 - Rencontre du second type

**Disclaimer en première partie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - Rencontre du second type**

 **...**

Zexion contemplait le vaisseau crashé depuis le toit d'un des buildings environnants. Sa forme triangulaire, élaborée sans doute pour rentrer facilement dans une atmosphère, était altérée par les larges ailes qui déformaient la coque à mi chemin des deux côtés. Le vaisseau s'évasait vers l'arrière, jusqu'aux sorties des réacteurs qui formaient deux énormes bosses à la base de la coque. Un seul d'entre eux était parfaitement visible dans la position où il se trouvait. Les débris de la monade que le vaisseau avait renversée avant de s'écraser dans les décombres s'étaient accumulés à la sortie du second. Comme un canard dont on aurait tiré dans l'aile, le vaisseau gisait légèrement de guingois sur son lit de décombres.  
Ses couleurs dérivées du gris métalliques avaient été altérées par son séjour dans l'espace mais elles restaient plus claires que la pierre noire et le verre teinté brisé qui constituaient l'essentiel des bâtiments de Dark City. Malgré le fait qu'aucun être vivant n'ai habité ces immeubles, le crash du vaisseau faisait une horrible cicatrice dans la ville. L'appareil faisait bien 20 mètres sur 10 et la tranchée de destruction qu'il avait laissé dans son sillage coupait tout un quartier comme un gouffre de ténèbres totales. Plus aucune lumière n'y brillait. Les rues du reste de la ville étaient faiblement éclairées par diverses fausses enseignes au néon accrochées aux bâtiments et quelques réverbères faiblards luttaient eux aussi vainement contre l'obscurité ambiante du monde. Nul ne savait qui les avaient installés, la ville avait été construite ainsi. Pas étonnant que le taux de sans-cœurs errants soit plus élevé dans la zone touchée par le crash qu'ailleurs. Les quelques signaux, clignotants et autres lumières qui s'allumaient de façon sporadique dans les ravines et renfoncements compliqués de la coque supérieure du vaisseau ne produisaient aucune clarté digne de percer les ténèbres durablement. Leur rythme et leur nombre laissaient penser à Zexion que le vaisseau était en veille et donc il n'était pas impossible de le faire redécoller. Si le prisonnier avait réussi à parvenir à ce vaisseau, qui sait s'il n'était pas en mesure d'y pénétrer et de l'utiliser?  
Car le contrôle du vaisseau par interface vocale était risqué et généralement, ce genre d'interface était suppléé par un contrôle manuel. La présence d'un tableau de bord muni d'un... comment appeler cette demi-sphère... objet à interface manuelle en témoignait. Et si le pilote principal venait à être dans l'impossibilité de diriger le vaisseau par sa voix, les concepteurs avaient du prévoir un système de secours qui ne demandait pas un individu particulier. Le Numéro VI était sûr de ses déductions à ce sujet. Il ne lui manquait qu'un peu de temps et une traduction des indications sur le tableau de bord.  
Il songea qu'il aurait été plus simple de demander à Numéro V d'ériger une barrière de pierre ou de relever la porte du sas manuellement. Mais il avait encore en mémoire certaines remarques acerbes de SaÏx concernant ses capacités au combat ainsi que ses manœuvres pour éviter les corvées. Des remarques faites en réunion, ce qui vaudrait à Saïx de voir ressurgir certaines photos intéressantes sur son compte. Mais qui poussa Zexion à réfléchir pour se sortir seul de cette mission simple. Une illusion bien faite à l'entrée du sas convaincrait n'importe qui de de ne pas y pénétrer.  
Il fallait cependant qu'il inspecte de nouveau l'intérieur du vaisseau. Selon toute vraisemblance, le prisonnier devait s'y trouver car sinon, où serait-il à l'abri des sans-cœurs? Numéro VI se méfiait plus que ses collègues du prisonnier masculin. Vexen avait beau l'avoir médicalement examiné et n'avoir rien trouvé d'extraordinaire sur son cas, le simple fait que ce soit cette jeune femme à l'organisme modifié qui ai été envoyée pour le retrouver et le convoyer signifiait qu'il était bien plus... retors et plein de ressources qu'il ne le laissait croire.  
Aussi Zexion portailla t-il sur le sas du vaisseau après avoir invoqué son Lexicon et préparer quelques sorts à lancer. Après n'avoir rien détecté de dangereux et refermé son portail, le Numéro VI s'engagea dans le vaisseau. Le sol en pente était praticable quand on portait les bottes à semelles épaisses copyrightées de l'Organisation XIII. Par rapport au sol, Zexion estimait que le vaisseau penchait à un angle de -25°. Le vaisseau pointait cockpit vers le bas et conduisait donc immuablement au centre de commande de l'engin. Il emprunta le couloir pavé de plaques métalliques percées en dessous desquelles on pouvait voir courir des câbles de tailles et de couleurs différentes assemblées en larges faisceaux.  
La paroi intérieure était en panneaux parcourus de cavités, d'alcôves et de câbles, apparemment destinés à la machinerie. La paroi extérieure était dans une matière plastique dure et d'un gris métallique à peine plus clair que la coque, sinon plus propre et qui ne souffrait que de marques de visserie et de soudures à intervalles réguliers. Aucune ouverture, aucun hublot ne venait briser la monotonie de ce couloir. L'air sentait moins le renfermé mais des relents métalliques et chimiques persistaient, ainsi que les traces des personnes passées ici durant les dernières 48 heures.  
Zexion resta collé contre une paroi avant d'ouvrir le sas, vérifia visuellement que rien n'avait changé dans la pièce qui servait de passerelle et y entra enfin prudemment. Le sol en sorte de linoléum grinça sous ses semelles. Il était d'une couleur crème douteuse, pour ne pas dire sale et très usée aux zones de passages les plus empruntés. Il y avait une zone vers le couloir périphérique qu'il venait d'emprunter et celle qui menait à la salle de vie principale, à mi-chemin de la passerelle.  
Il s'approcha du siège de commandement qui se trouvait devant le tableau de commande, lequel était encastré dans la façade opposée au sas d'entrée. Il représentait à l'heure actuelle le point accessible le plus bas de l'angle du vaisseau. Le siège, recouvert d'un cuir noir qui avait dû avoir une certaine splendeur à une époque, était impraticable dans ces conditions. Il était monté sur un rail qui permettait de le déplacer d'un point à l'autre du tableau de bord semi-circulaire et équipé de plusieurs leviers et manettes qui devaient servir à en régler la hauteur et l'écartement du bord de la console. Le rail avait un embranchement qui partait vers le dernier sas de la pièce, placé symétriquement par rapport à celui du couloir périphérique. Une fonction devait permettre au pilote d'être amené sur son siège dans ce couloir mais Zexion ne pouvait en deviner plus, le sas condamné ayant résisté à toute tentative d'ouverture.  
Plus intéressante était la vitre qui occupait toute la paroi nord de la pièce, au dessus du tableau de commandes. De l'extérieur, la paroi qui servait d'ouverture vitrée apparaissait comme un rectangle bombé de 5 mètres sur 3, fait d'une matière épaisse d'un noir opaque et plus lisse que le reste de la carrosserie. Il émergeait à peine du tas de gravas qui recouvraient le vaisseau. Mais de l'intérieur, c'était une véritable vitre d'une transparence légèrement verte qui laissait parfaitement voir l'extérieur. Zexion avait été très impressionné de constater que, malgré la violence du crash, aucune fissure ou fêlure n'était apparue dans la zone vitrée. Il se doutait naturellement que la surface servait aussi d'écran de contrôle.  
Au dessous, le tableau de commandes restait un mystère, même s'il confirmait qu'il y avait bien un mode manuel pour piloter. Le demi-cercle était divisé en trois zones distinctes avec une couleur pour chaque et des boutons, interrupteurs à bascule et à glissière, des relais et des commutateurs se disputaient les espaces. Quelques indications étaient rédigées sur les panneaux bleutés mais elles restaient pour l'instant vagues pour le Numéro VI. Enfin, au centre, à portée de main du pilote, une demi-sphère émergeait du tableau, mobile dans son logement, dirigeable d'un coup de doigt et certainement déjà sollicitée vu les traces digitales qui en ornaient la surface bleutée et rétro-éclairée. Le Cloaked Schemer avait déjà tenté de l'actionner avec précaution mais l'écran était resté vide et la voix artificielle avait réagi la première fois pour ne plus s'exprimer ensuite. C'était assez frustrant.  
De part et d'autre de la pièce, en retrait du siège, se dressaient deux épais pylônes de la même matière grise que le revêtement intérieur du vaisseau. Le pourtour de chacun était bombé comme des alcôves de ruche. Les alcôves servaient de compartiments de rangement que l'on pouvait tirer hors du pylône. Certains étaient ouverts et avaient répandus les objets qui avaient assommé la pilote. L'un d'entre eux avaient révélé les ouvrages dont Zexion s'était servi pour effectuer sa comparaison linguistique et il comptait bien ouvrir le reste par la force dès qu'ils auraient... maîtrisé le prisonnier échappé. Au haut de chaque colonne, à hauteur atteignable pour un humain qui tendait le bras, on avait fixé quelques vulgaires portemanteaux. Dessus, la pilote avait accroché des colifichets : des perles brillantes en grappe, des pierres de couleur percées et quelques photographies sur une matière rigide qui donnait un aspect très réaliste aux scènes saisies. Vu les sujets des photos, il s'agissait de scènes de la vie de la pilote. L'une d'entre elle était tombée et Zexion l'avait soigneusement mise de côté sur le tableau de bord.  
C'était quelque chose d'important à examiner plus tard, il en avait la certitude.  
Tout comme ce qui se trouvait en haut de l'autre colonne, quelque chose de si peu esthétique que sa présence devait avoir une autre importance. C'était une masse de nœuds de rubans de soie, tâchés, déchirés, sales mais qui avaient du être blancs un jour. La masse hirsute pendait avec l'angle du vaisseau...  
Zexion s'arrêta net dans son observation et releva le nez. Cette fragrance mêlée de sueur, de musc, de métal et de cuir était récente. Le prisonnier se trouvait ici.

...

Owazuri, dans la pièce de vie centrale, était enfin parvenu à ses fins avec le placard de la vieille. Celui où elle planquait ses armes. Il avait du batailler pour glisser ses doigts dans l'interstice. Il avait repéré ça un an plus tôt : Elle usait tellement le rangement que le sas se verrouillait en laissant du jeu. A l'aide de beaucoup de patience et d'un couteau qui traînait dans l'évier du coin cuisine (lequel était équipé d'un couvercle, dieu merci, sinon toute la vie que contenait cet évier se serait répandue dans le vaisseau et aurait prospéré) il avait débloqué le système aimanté du placard intégré. Il était en train de coincer les flingues dans le dos de sa ceinture quand il entendit le pas de quelqu'un dans le cockpit.  
Ça ne pouvait être que les hommes en noir qui revenaient. Ou la vieille directement. Dans les deux cas, il savourait la rencontre. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la garde du sabre au lien noir accroché à sa ceinture, la porte vitrée menant à la passerelle s'ouvrit et un des hommes en noir s'avança. C'était le très jeune homme aux cheveux d'un bleu terne,qu'il avait vu lors de l'entretien, M. bleu bis, selon les termes d'Anthéa. Il tenait à la main un énorme livre relié de cuir avec un symbole indéfini dessus et fit un geste péremptoire .  
« Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre. Le vaisseau est encerclé !»  
L'ex-prisonnier lui sourit légèrement.

...

Zexion eut un vague souvenir de mal-être en découvrant le prisonnier attendant presque sa venue dans la pièce centrale du vaisseau. De toute façon, il devait le reconnaître, cet homme lui avait inspiré le dégoût dès qu'il l'avait vu sur les écrans de surveillance. Et les réflexions de ses collègues sur le sujet n'avaient pas amélioré les choses. Autant la femme semblait plus simple et civilisée que celui-ci suintait la décadence et le vice. Ses ténèbres à lui étaient déjà réveillées. Et certains indices physiques s'y ajoutaient. Ce regard d'un marron tirant trop sur le doré qui vous observait par dessous... Ces mèches de cheveux effilés qui lui tombaient sur le front rajoutaient encore à son air sombre. Et, observa Zexion, il avait la main nonchalamment posée sur la garde d'un katana accroché à sa ceinture. Il avait du s'en emparer dans le vaisseau, tout comme l'épée accrochée dans son dos. La façon particulière dont son pouce était tourné sur la garde laissait comprendre qu'il ne considérait pas cette arme comme un simple accessoire. Des complications s'annonçaient en perspective, même si le Numéro VI avait déjà défait des ennemis armés pareillement par le passé.  
« Sérieux? Par vos p'tits nains noirs grouillants?  
Le Numéro VI resta silencieux.  
_ Donc c'est du bluff.  
Owa laissa percevoir un ricanement, puis tourna la tête vers l'arrière en faisant craquer ses cervicales d'un air dégagé.  
_ Mon pauvre chaton, il aurait fallu qu'il y en ai au moins quelques uns ici. Mais... Je peux te faire apprécier leur absence. Celle de tes camarades aussi.  
Le jeune homme restait immobile. Son visage ne marquait aucune émotion, mais Owa voyait dans ses yeux qu'il réfléchissait, et vite. Il fit un premier pas prudent en direction du Nobody. Il s'arrêta en voyant le livre se soulever légèrement, trahissant une main qui venait de se crisper. Zexion esquissa un léger sourire.  
_ Ce n'est pas comme si leur présence m'était d'une aide indispensable.  
_ Ah! Un petit frondeur! Voilà qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Tu es sûr que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance?  
_ Votre proposition ne m'intéresse pas du tout.  
_ Ah ces jeunes. Voyons... Je peux aussi y mettre les formes, voire les moyens pour briser cette distance qui nous sépare.  
_ Si vous faites allusion à votre armement, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse vous suffire.  
_ Vraiment? Et bien voyons ça... »  
Chun-Tao tira son sabre dans un léger sifflement et bondit vers l'avant en cours de phrase. La lame effectua un arc de cercle et aurait atteint le livre de Zexion si celui-ci n'avait pas esquivé au dernier moment. Le Nobody se plaqua contre le mur en serrant son arme et se prépara à lancer un sort d'illusion quand la lame vint se placer contre sa jugulaire. Il expira bruyamment, il n'avait pas vu l'homme changer son sabre de main... Chun-Tao inclina sa lame de façon à ce qu'elle soit posée à la perpendiculaire de la gorge de sa victime.  
« Tu vois, jeune homme, c'est si facile de se rapprocher. »  
Il s'approcha lentement et riva ses yeux à celui visible du jeune Nobody. Zexion sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Ces yeux... il était entouré en permanence d'êtres dont les yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune pitié, aucune émotion, aucun sentiment et dont les teintes allaient d'un doré effrayant à un vert émeraude, teintes presque impossibles pour un Somebody. Il avait déjà affronté le regard glacial et silencieux du Supérieur, sans le vaincre, mais il s'y était confronté à plusieurs reprises, tout comme à ses semblables. Ils étaient effrayants par leur couleur mais aussi le vide qui y vivait. Pourtant, cet homme qui possédait encore un cœur, et parce qu'il possédait encore un cœur, était autrement effrayant. Ses iris étaient intenses et l'attention de son assaillant portée entièrement et exclusivement sur lui le déstabilisaient, exerçaient une fascination paralysante. Il ne parvenait pas à se tirer de ce moment d'égarement.  
« Et une fois que le premier pas a été fait, le reste de la distance n'est qu'un détail. »  
Chun-Tao libéra une de ses mains et commença à l'approcher du visage du jeune Nobody avec une lenteur hypnotique.  
« Quant aux moyens... ils pourraient être... moins affutés... »  
Zexion frémit d'horreur quand Owazuri lui caressa très légèrement la joue mais la lame sur sa gorge ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
« Le choix est tien, la manière du moins... fit la voix soyeuse, invitante, de l'asiatique.  
_ Éloignez-vous de moi! »  
La voix de Zexion vacilla mais il réussit à y mettre de la menace. L'homme sourit et approcha son visage cette fois, jusqu'à ce que le Numéro VI sente son haleine sur sa joue, tout en lui tenant le menton de deux doigts.  
« Sinon quoi, mon chaton?  
_ Sinon mes simili vont vous interrompre définitivement. »  
Owazuri stoppa et fut soudain conscient du changement dans son dos. Il lâcha aussitôt le jeune homme et se baissa avec la rapidité d'un serpent. Quelque chose siffla à son oreille et il se jeta de côté pour avoir le temps de se retourner. Trois créatures d'un blanc neigeux, aux mains dépourvues de doigts, aux crânes ornées d'un symbole étrangement phallique, se tenaient, ondulantes, dans le cercle central de la pièce. Une autre s'était placée entre lui et le jeune homme.  
« Immobilisez-le! » ordonna Zexion.

...

L'asiatique considéra les créatures et le jeune homme, redevenu plus sûr de lui et dont le livre lévitait à présent. Il dégaina l'épée et bondit sur la table rectangulaire fixée au sol à sa gauche. Deux des 'simili' foncèrent sur lui, flottant dans les airs plus que sur leurs pattes et le visèrent. Il effectua deux passes de katana et l'un des deux se dissout en lambeaux ténébreux. Il enchaîna en portant un coup d'estoc de l'épée au second et sauta de la table avant de voir le résultat de son attaque.  
Il y eut un autre son soyeux, un bruit de pages tournées et Owazuri se retrouva entouré cette fois d'une dizaine de simili. Zexion fit un nouveau geste et ils se jetèrent sur lui. L'asiatique tournoya avec souplesse, faisant décrire des sinusoïdes à ses lames autour de lui et touchant les simili les plus proches. Puis, ignorant les autres, il fit un dernier demi-tour agile et chargea vers le jeune homme avec une expression de rage aussi brutale que soudaine, ses lames croisées devant lui. Les simili derrière lui ne furent assez rapides que pour attraper son manteau mais sans parvenir à le ralentir et ceux devant furent simplement projetés hors de son chemin par sa charge.  
Zexion fit léviter son Lexicon, effectua un tour de poignet dans le vide et un panneau se détacha du plafond pour tomber comme une protection devant lui. Mais trop tard. Sans hésiter, l'asiatique passa au travers de l'illusion et elle se dissipa. Le Nobody tenta de se protéger de son livre mais en vain. La pointe du sabre se planta à gauche de son visage et celle de l'épée à droite, les lames toujours croisées entre les mains de son assaillant.  
Le regard injecté de sang du guerrier le cloua de nouveau sur place.  
« Finalement, t'es pas trop mon type. » dit l'homme calmement avant de décroiser ses épées brutalement, ignorant les simili qui lui attrapaient la tête, posaient leurs entraves sur son dos, ses jambes. Zexion hurla quand les deux lames le tranchèrent en un 'X' ironique, le sabre tranchant de son épaule gauche aux basses côtes droites et l'épée de son épaule droite aux basses côtes gauches. Son cri se perdit dans les limbes tandis que son image s'évaporait dans les ténèbres.  
L'asiatique virevolta sans se déconcentrer et se débattit jusqu'à se débarrasser des simili les plus gênants. Il trancha, estoqua, frappa et élimina tous ses ennemis. Il grimaça de frustration en se débarrassant de ces êtres faibles, sans intérêt ni consistance. Il avait l'impression de frapper dans l'air. Le sorcier avait disparu de la pièce mais il savait que ce n'était pas fini.  
Un sorcier qui meurt ne disparaît pas sans un festival de sang, de sons et de lumières. Un sorcier ne se laisse pas tuer si facilement non plus. Owazuri en avait l'expérience. Il adopta la posture classique de la garde à deux lames, une en diagonale haute, l'autre en diagonale basse et s'approcha de la vitre qui le séparait du cockpit. Elle s'ouvrit automatiquement et il la passa avec concentration, se préparant à la suite.  
Son esprit dopé à l'adrénaline fonctionnait à plein régime. Ce mince jeune homme dont il aurait aimé se rapprocher très intimement avait invoqué ces choses... Mais aussi une illusion. Car le panneau de plafond dans lequel il avait foncé s'était dissout sur son passage. Il n'avait reçu aucun choc, n'avait rien éclaté. Il n'y avait pas trace du moindre débris dans la pièce. Donc c'était un illusionniste en plus d'un invocateur. Que pouvait-il invoquer de plus?  
Il serra les dents. Putain de trucs magiques, des moyens de lâche pour se défendre, des moyens de ceux qui ne savent pas se battre comme des hommes, tchh! Et cette illusion était minime. S'il avait vraiment voulu pousser l'illusion, il y aurait eu des débris. Il n'avait fait que le tester. Ce qu'il avait tué... n'avait pas de consistance non plus. Donc le sorcier était toujours en vie et dans le vaisseau. Et Owa savait que son environnement ne le favorisait pas. La pièce centrale était assez grande pour qu'on puisse s'y battre avec des épées, en restant raisonnable, mais ce n'était pas une position sécurisée. Et se battre avec deux lames dans le reste du vaisseau était handicapant à cause de la place qu'il devait gérer. Le cockpit avec ses deux colonnes était trop encombré et trop en pente aussi pour lui assurer son équilibre. Les couloirs étaient trop étroits. Dehors. Il maîtrisait mieux dehors. Plus d'endroits où se cacher, plus d'ombres où se dissimuler...  
Donc il devait sortir, et vite.

...

Zexion se tenait contre un des piliers, son Lexicon lévitait devant lui et ses mains volaient au-dessus des pages qui tournaient à un rythme démentiel. Il extrayait chaque partie de l'environnement qui l'entourait et le modifiait. Il n'abandonnait pas l'idée de ramener cet... individu méprisable à se rendre et à lui livrer des informations intéressantes sur ce vaisseau ainsi que sa compagne. Mais pour le tromper dans une illusion et le tenir sous son contrôle, il devait confronter le sujet à l'illusion afin qu'elle s'implante dans son esprit et qu'il ne puisse plus y échapper. S'il se révélait vraiment intenable, il irait définitivement chercher ses collègues plus... dotés en muscles.

...

Owa traversa le cockpit sans rien rencontrer. Il respirait le plus silencieusement possible pour prêter attention à la moindre variation de son environnement. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des illusions, notamment à cause de la vieille quand elle s'exerçait à ses trucs psychiques. Mais dans son cas, elle affectait seulement l'esprit, pas l'environnement. Il n'était pas encore fixé sur la façon dont opérait ce jeune homme.  
Tout lui semblait normal quand il passa le sas qui le séparait du couloir menant à la sortie. La sortie, logiquement c'était là qu'il allait essayer de l'avoir. Mentalement, l'asiatique savait qu'il pouvait pousser les limites de son intelligence très loin, mais il devait admettre que les endroits et les personnes qu'il avait rencontré au cours de ses missions avec Anthéa le dépassaient. Ce qui avait renforcé son aversion profonde pour les sorciers. Et bien qu'il aurait fallu le torturer à mort pour lui faire admettre, la vieille lui avait enseigné un ou deux trucs utiles pour se défendre en cas de machins magiques. Dont un qui venait bien à propos. Quitte à se tromper, autant essayer celui-ci. Il pourrait le mettre sur le compte de la vieille truie s'il échouait. Aussi ferma t-il les yeux et se concentra sur le souvenir qu'il avait du couloir dans lequel il avançait.  
Il guettait le moindre bruit, le moindre déplacement d'air, le moindre petit détail qui lui indiquerait que son adversaire essayait de l'avoir plus directement. Il serrait les dents en se focalisant autant sur le maintien de son souvenir clair du couloir que son aptitude à réagir si on l'attaquait. Mais rien ne vint et au bout des 23 pas qu'il estimait, il se tourna vers ce qui devait être le sas. Il se sentait à la bonne inclinaison du vaisseau, au bon endroit de la paroi intérieure...  
Il tendit lentement le sabre devant lui, toucha la paroi du vaisseau, fit glisser la lame le long et..

...

Zexion avait jeté un sort de silence autour de lui. Aussi se déplaçait-il dans le silence le plus total derrière le métisse, en veillant à garder une distance appréciable. L'homme avançait plus prudemment à présent, le sabre et l'épée au clair, en position de défense. Il guetta sa progression jusqu'au sas et se concentra sur l'illusion. Il avait donné l'impression que la sortie était entièrement obstruée par des rochers et des débris de bâtiments détruits par le vaisseau. Fraîchement amassés de main humaine. Comme si un membre de l'Organisation avait effectivement obstrué le sas depuis l'extérieur. Il avait poussé le sens du détail jusqu'à donner au mur de débris un aspect compact méticuleux, les interstices entre les pierres comblées par de la terre sèche, tel que le faisait Numéro V, spécialiste de la terre, quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs.  
Le prisonnier s'arrêta devant le sas et étrangement, tendit le sabre pour ...éprouver la solidité de la paroi? Puis il tendit son arme au milieu de l'entrée, tentant d'éprouver l'illusion. Zexion réagit aussitôt, voyant qu'il devrait rajouter un peu de crédibilité à son travail.  
« Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous êtes bloqué ici. Je peux m'en aller sans sortie mais pas vous. Je vous offre une dernière chance de vous rendre. Et de coopérer. »  
L'asiatique tourna lentement la tête vers lui et cligna des yeux tout en déclarant :  
« On dirait que je me trompais toute à l'heure. En fait, tu aimes te faire désirer... puisque tu en redemandes! »  
Il chargea aussitôt, ses lames parallèles au sol, de chaque côté. Zexion tendit la main pour lancer un sort qui donnerait l'impression que le vaisseau vacillait et projetterait son ennemi au sol. Mais son instinct de survie l'interrompit et lui évita de se faire planter comme un insecte au mur derrière lui quand l'asiatique fut sur lui en quelques secondes. Il émit un 'Gnn' offensé et tenta de lancer un sort de feu mais un coup de genou dans son Lexicon l'en dissuada. Un souffle chaud passa sur son visage et...  
« La vieille est une sacrée pétasse, mais elle connaît quand même des trucs... » dit mystérieusement l'homme en rouvrant les yeux sur un Zexion abasourdi. Il les avait tenu fermés dès qu'il avait estimé la direction du magicien.  
Zexion s'offusqua. Ce... ce... perverti ! Il avait fermé les yeux! Voilà pourquoi il avait échappé à son illusion! Le sorcier n'avait pas envisagé de devoir pousser l'illusion à un niveau mental très élevé. Il n'avait usé que d'une illusion visuelle, pas physique. Encore une fois, il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Il grimaça.  
« Tu es fort, chaton, mais il vaux mieux avoir des griffes, plutôt que de la magie, avec moi... »  
L'épée effleura l'oreille de Zexion quand il tenta de bouger et il sursauta quand le genou de son adversaire s'insinua entre les siens.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire!? Fit Zexion d'une voix un peu plus aigüe.  
_ Humm... connaissance forcée ? »  
Puis il piqua brusquement du nez vers le Nobody et lui lécha la joue. Zexion cria et se plaqua contre le mur avec un dégoût violent. Mais son agresseur avait stoppé et semblait écouter. Puis il retira brusquement les lames du mur et s'écarta en couvant le Nobody tremblant du regard :  
« Dommage, chaton, une autre fois... »  
Puis il s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans le couloir, passant au travers de l'illusion de Zexion devenue vacillante, à l'image de l'estime très entamée de son propriétaire.  
Enfin, Zexion entendit les bruits qui provenaient de la pièce principale. C'était les bruits de quelqu'un de malade qui évacuait ses soucis. Il récupéra son Lexicon et le serra contre lui comme s'il se raccrochait à une bouée de sauvetage.


	13. Chapter 12 - Le temps des épées

Disclaimer en première partie

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Le temps des épées**

 **...**

Anthéa effectua 5 jumps en moins de 3 minutes, imprudemment, et se réintégra dans son vaisseau avec un vertige à vomir. Elle passa quelques instants à stabiliser son estomac... Et vomit au milieu du pont supérieur, à son grand désespoir. Elle détestait gâcher de la bonne nourriture. Bon, elle pourrait dire aux mecs de la section Recherche et Développement que le module de jumping n'était pas à utiliser trop rapidement et à répétition. A moins qu'ils ne l'aient précisé dans les instructions fournies avec ?  
Vacillant quelque peu, cherchant à se mettre sur ses gardes tout en s'essuyant la bouche, elle gagna la porte de l'unité médicale et l'ouvrit. Elle aurait besoin de renfort et de toute façon, le caisson avait fini son cycle de régénération. Elle tapota sur le clavier de contrôle de la capsule et ressortit. Fit le tour de ses affaires et râla. Quand elle entra sur la passerelle, elle tomba sur monsieur bleu bis qui se tenait à moitié courbé contre la paroi du sas vers le couloir, l'air choqué, ni plus ni moins. Il se reprit en la voyant surgir et pointa un livre énorme sur elle d'un air menaçant :  
« Vous! Restez où vous êtes, ne vous approchez pas! »  
Anthéa leva les mains dans le même geste universel 'ouais-ça-va-j'me-rends', bien que suspicieuse sur l'efficacité du livre dans un combat à mains armées :  
« ça va, ça va, calmez vous, je vais rien vous faire... ah, vous venez de rencontrer Owa, c'est ça?  
L'espace d'un instant, une vilaine grimace déforma les traits du Nobody et Anthéa en tira les conclusions logiques :  
« Okayyyy, est-ce qu'il a... fait... est parvenu à vous faire... des choses réprouvées par la morale et contre votre gré? »  
Cette fois, le jeune homme serra les dents et sa main trembla nerveusement. Anthéa devina qu'il tentait de chasser un mauvais souvenir de sa mémoire.  
« D'accord, vous en faites pas, je le laisserez pas recommencer, débita t-elle avec automatisme. Si vous voulez je peux vous adresser à une cellule psycho...  
_ Comment êtes vous arrivée là? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Fit son interlocuteur en reprenant contenance.  
_ Pour le comment, vos collègues qui arrivent vont vous expliquer. Pour le quoi, je viens essayer de rattraper ce satané petit con de métisse. »

...

Il y eut un SWOOOOOSH et Anthéa vit avec un intérêt grandissant un de ces magnifiques portails tout en volutes ténébreuses s'ouvrir au plafond du couloir. Le monsieur à cheveux gris en surgit en jurant et toujours à l'envers sur le plafond, pointa ses armes dans les directions du danger le plus direct.  
« Bordel, gamine, refais ça et je te jure que tu vas prendre du poids en plomb !  
_ ça ira, je viens de faire régime, répondit Anthéa du tac au tac.  
_ Tu commences sérieu... »  
BLAF! Quelqu'un tomba du portail sur le sol du couloir en jurant et sacrant :  
« BORDEL DE MERDE XIGBAR! QUAND TU OUVRES UN PORTAIL PENSES AUX AUTRES NOM D'UN CHIEN! » Le monsieur aux dreadlocks, qui avait emprunté le même portail que le Numéro II et atterri sur le sol, se redressa, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et ses cheveux avant d'invoquer une de ses lances. Anthéa pointa un doigt interloqué, bouche bée, sur l'arme qui venait de surgir du néant :  
« P'tain, trop d'la balle comment vous sortez vos armes ! »  
Le Numéro III considéra sa lance, sourit à l'expression impressionnée de la femme et répliqua :  
« Et encore chérie, ça c'est pas la plus impressionnante... »  
Zexion se plaqua une main sur les yeux en considérant l'attitude de son collègue avant d'éclater :  
« II, III! Concentrez-vous sur les problèmes les plus urgents! Le prisonnier... il était là à l'instant!  
_ Du calme mon pote, on y vient. Il est parti par où?  
_ Le sas...  
_ Ok. Reste là, on va le rattraper. »  
Ils allaient passer le sas quand Anthéa se retourna et l'avertit :  
« Ma lieutenant est en cours de réveil. Elle va sortir du bloc médical, ne soyez pas surpris, elle est un peu grognon quand elle se lève. » Zexion considéra la porte de l'unité médicale d'un air circonspect et ils le laissèrent tous à surveiller ce qui allait en sortir. Anthéa suivit les deux autres messieurs en noir sans se poser de questions. Zexion ne s'en soucia pas dans la mesure où il considérait que son cas relevait de la responsabilité de ses collègues.  
Dans le couloir, M. Gris, identifié à présent comme étant Zigbar lui demanda :  
« Alors, à quoi s'attendre avec l'autre zouave?  
_ Ce con a pris toutes mes armes et ma combinaison.  
_ Détaille...  
_ Une épée, un sabre, deux flingues gros calibres et une combinaison thermo-optique.  
_ Une quoi?  
_ Une combinaison qui permet de se rendre invisible. On ne vous sent pas, on ne vous voit pas même en infrarouge. Il peut même flouer les sans-cœur les plus petits j'imagine, vu que la combinaison masque même le bruit des battements de cœur. »  
Elle grinça des dents alors qu'ils arrivaient au sas et Xigbar se retourna pour lui ordonner :  
« Tu restes là, gamine.  
_ Non, fit Anthéa d'un ton sans condition.  
_ Si tu crois qu'on va te donner une arme pour que tu viennes le chercher avec nous, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.  
_ Je ne crois en rien. Mais je sais ce que veux Owazuri.  
_ A part tirer son coup? Demanda M. Dreadlocks.  
_ Oui, il me défie... fit la jeune femme d'un ton plus sombre.  
_ Bien sûr... Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?  
_ Il n'a pas pris les chargeurs des armes, ni même des réserves ou un médikit, ce qui est totalement débile. Il veut s'amuser en fait, il veut juste que je vienne l'affronter à mains nues. »  
Xigbar marqua un temps d'arrêt et considéra la jeune femme. La façon dont elle avait parlé plus que tout confirmait ce qu'il pensait depuis un moment. Ils n'avaient pas affaire à une jeune qui voulait se la raconter. Celle là on sentait qu'elle avait déjà vu de quoi détruire son innocence plusieurs fois. Et vécu assez pour savoir ce que ça faisait de zigouiller des gens vivants. Il écarta son observation et décida de la remettre à sa place pour l'instant.  
« Et ben c'est pas de bol parce que c'est nous qui allons le trouver. Si tu veux pas te faire bouffer le cœur, tu restes là quand même. Et tu ne nous gênes pas ou bien je te fiche une balle dans les jambes. Et ce serait dommage faut avouer. »  
Il haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif en passant le sas mais Anthéa y resta insensible. M. Trois se mit en chasse autour du vaisseau tandis que l'homme aux flingues portaillait, sans doute sur les bâtiments alentours pour repérer leur prisonnier.  
Anthéa attendit quelques instants avant d'ignorer soigneusement l'ordre de ses geôliers et de se mettre en route pour trouver Owa, avant qu'un de ces messieurs ne lui mette la main dessus. Ou pire... le contraire. Elle partit le long du vaisseau, dans la direction opposée de M. Trois, quitte à le croiser à un moment. Au pire, s'ils s'énervaient de trop de la voir se balader, elle utiliserait la persuasion sexuelle.  
Elle se mit donc à monter le long des débris, éboulis, pierre et autres, vers l'arrière du vaisseau, cherchant la moindre trace de son cher ex-lieutenant, futur souffre-douleur et éternel chieur. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait pas d'autres armes à disposition pour lui faire face. Ses couteaux de cuisine étaient merdiques et perdaient leurs lames quand on coupait de la purée avec. Le reste de ses armes sérieuses était en maintenance chez son cher armurier. De toute façon, s'il la voyait armée, Owa ferait de son mieux pour rallonger ce petit jeu et ainsi l'empêcher de réparer le vaisseau et de se barrer. Au pire, elle utiliserait son arme fatale, Vanessa. Elle aussi avait l'habitude de courir après le lieutenant diabolique.

...

Le bruit des débris les plus petits, délogés par des semelles de bottes, résonnait comme des billes de fer dans un seau de granit. Parfois le craquement d'un morceau de béton désagrégé cédant sous un pied malheureux, accompagné d'un 'Merde!' étouffé, ponctuaient la progression. De l'extérieur, on n'entendait pas le ronronnement du vaisseau et seul un léger souffle d'air apportait l'odeur étrangement iodé des quelques sans-cœurs qui rôdaient près du champ de protection. C'était le règne du silence et de l'effort, de la concentration et des hypothèses.  
Anthéa et ses associés temporaires autochtones en étaient restés à l'idée classique : Une fois son forfait commis, Owazuri s'était dissimulé quelque part dans le MQNJE en attendant de pouvoir s'échapper ou de commettre un forfait traumatisant pour un pauvre mâle. Ils en avaient oublié la plus facile des stratégies qui permettait à Owa de se cacher aisément et de se mettre hors de portée des sans-cœurs sans se fatiguer : Se cacher SUR le vaisseau.  
Il se jeta depuis le surplomb du flanc droit du vaisseau sur Anthéa et l'envoya rouler dans les débris avec souplesse et discrétion. Sa victime rompit son avancée de ninja en jurant de ses pires jurons, lesquels pouvaient faire rougir un bataillon de mercenaires. Elle roula sur elle-même pour se mettre hors de portée de coups d'épée éventuels. Elle se rétablit, deux blocs de pierre sous Owa.  
Celui-ci la surplomba avec un sourire de pure jouissance depuis une plaque de béton d'où sortait des tubes de fer, son sabre à la main.  
« Tu t'essouffles la vieille, pour t'être faite avoir si facilement. J'aurais pu t'embrocher.  
_ T'embroches que les mecs, sale pervers.  
_ Tss, je t'épargne une grosse perte de sang et tu m'insultes, quelle éducation, grognasse.  
_ J'vais pas te demander de te rendre Owa... mais j'vais te coller une nouvelle dérouillée avec... »  
Anthéa s'interrompit en plein milieu de phrase, observa l'asiatique et tiqua sur une chose :  
« Hé! Mais tu ne portes pas ma combinaison! Tu me l'as piquée pour rien?  
_ Non, je voulais juste l'essayer. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir des seins. »  
La combinaison de la voyager étant moulée pour coller à ses... formes. Et forcément un homme qui l'enfilait se sentait des aérations au niveau de la poitrine. Anthéa eut une grimace de dégoût affligée.  
« Facet... La première chose que je vais faire c'est de la nettoyer soigneusement. »  
Owa sourit brièvement puis pointa le sabre sur la voyager qui se mit en position de défense, les poings levés.  
« Alors t'as compris ce que je voulais, la vieille? T'es même venue seule, c'est jouissif.  
_ T'emballes pas grand con, je sais qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui te mettes la main dessus. Et quant aux armes... »  
Elle écarta les mains et afficha un air suffisant :  
« … comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas peur de m'attaquer à toi comme ça. »  
Le métissé se renfrogna et s'esclaffa :  
« Tch! Quelle arrogance. Je suis au courant que tu es invincible avec une lame à la main, Anthéa. J'ai bien observé tes environnements de combat. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sauras te la jouer, à mains nues contre une lame! Tout ça, c'est encore ton petit jeu des apparences! »  
Il se mit à se déplacer latéralement, descendit d'un niveau, prenant soin de bien assurer son équilibre, cherchant à placer son adversaire en position de faiblesse. Anthéa suivit son manège, lui faisant toujours face, plus bas, poings levés en position de karaté, concentrée sur la pointe du sabre. Il le tenait en garde simple et le faisait danser en arcs de cercle restreints devant lui, rendant difficile l'estimation de son premier coup.  
La voyager se concentrait sur sa respiration, sur les arrêtes irrégulières du terrain sous ses bottes et... Des grésillements se multiplièrent dans le silence de leur face à face. Anthéa ne tourna pas la tête, elle devina ce qui se passait. Attirés par les fortes émotions que le combat faisaient surgir, les sans-cœurs s'assemblaient autour du vaisseau.  
La première attaque fut un coup de taille vers son abdomen, elle recula d'un bond et se tourna de quart, essaya de frapper la lame du plat de la main au moment où Owa ralentissait pour revenir à sa position initiale mais n'y parvint pas. Elle écopa d'une coupure profonde au dos de la main, se baissa soudain et tenta de flanquer un coup de botte dans les tibias de son adversaire, qui sauta hors de portée sur une marche de béton avant de charger de nouveau. Il piqua vers le bas pour l'embrocher et elle roula sur elle-même, évitant la lame qui ricocha sur le sol de justesse.  
Chun-Tao jura. Anthéa en profita pour crapahuter sur une plaque à hauteur de taille située par dessus un pilier brisé dans la longueur. Elle reprenait ainsi de la hauteur. Owa ne lui laissa pas le temps d'anticiper longtemps et effectua un saut digne d'un caïd des arts martiaux, fauchant l'air de son sabre en même temps. A son étonnement, la voyager croisa les bras devant elle en voyant la lame lui arriver dessus et s'arc-bouta contre le coup. La lame fut repoussée par son avant-bras avec un bruit métallique. La manche du maillot, taillée par la lame, révéla une structure articulée qui recouvrait l'avant-bras de la femme et se terminait en un fourreau métallique sur le petit doigt de la main droite.  
« Pas si sûre de toi, la vieille, pour avoir mis tes bracelets? grinça Owa avec acidité, en reconnaissant l'appareil.  
_ J'ai dit pas armée. Porter une pièce de défense, c'est autre chose.  
_ Des mots, rien que des mots! » cracha Owa en attaquant plus férocement. Anthéa reconnut dans son regard la fureur qui le prenait au combat. Ils se trouvaient à présent sur une surface plus plane, un ancien étage d'une monade pas brisé par le crash. Si elle n'avait plus à trop prêter attention au terrain, elle pouvait répliquer à présent. Elle avait déjà une idée précise de comment le vaincre.

...

Xaldin, le Numéro III de l'Organisation, inspectait le toit du vaisseau après en avoir fait le tour. Il restait sur ses gardes, non pas à cause du danger que représentait le prisonnier armé mais celui de la combinaison. S'il ne pouvait pas le voir, alors il pouvait détecter sa présence par les perturbations qu'il produirait dans l'air. Mais pour l'instant rien ne s'était produit. Il crapahutait dans les méandres usées par le froid sidéral quand il tomba sur un paquet de tissu qui gisait au pied d'une antenne avec une épée posée en travers. Il le poussa d'un bout d'une de ses lances pour en évaluer le danger puis récupéra la chose.  
C'était une combinaison pour femme, aucun doute là dessus, même s'il mit un moment à en trouver le haut du bas. Et l'épée... Allons donc, le type n'avait pas utilisé ce qu'il avait piqué? Juste le sabre? C'était illogique. Puis il entendit une rumeur sous le vaisseau, de l'autre côté de l'aile qu'il explorait. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, évitant de marcher aux endroits les plus oxydés et entendit plus clairement :  
« Sale bâtard de suceur de queues ! injuriait une voix féminine.  
_ Ta mère payait mon père pour ça ! » répondait une voix blasée.  
Puis un 'clang' métallique et le souffle ahanant de deux personnes qui se battent. En s'approchant du bord du vaisseau, il distingua la nana qui se battait effectivement contre son prisonnier. Il hésita à intervenir. Il ne devait pas les tuer pour l'instant. Ni l'un ni l'autre même s'il était d'accord avec Xigbar que le mec était moins intéressant et mériterait bien un malheureux accident.  
La nana n'était pas armée mais il distinguait des protections sur ses avant-bras qui lui servaient à parer la lame de son adversaire. Et elle s'en tirait pas mal. Donc ils pouvaient ferrailler encore un moment. Il posa la pointe d'une de ses lances contre le sol et soupira. Puis ouvrit un portail vers le toit du building dominant tout Dark City.  
Il explora le premier toit puis par ordre logique, alla au second et... un tir identifié fit sauter un morceau de béton à une trentaine de centimètres de ses pieds.  
« TU ME CHERCHES VIEUX? » cria quelqu'un depuis les profondeurs de l'espace inter-dimensionnel.  
Xaldin pesta contre la manière dont Xigbar se signalait :  
« Pas la peine de me tirer dessus, un-œil! Ramène toi! »  
Le bras qui tenait une arme et émergeait d'un portail disparut et son propriétaire émergea complétement cette fois d'un autre portail.  
« Je devrais te clouer au mur pour m'avoir tiré dessus.  
_T'excite pas mon pote, c'était juste pour te signaler que j'étais pas loin.  
_Tu pouvais juste gueuler!  
_Pas envie de m'user les codes vocales. Pourquoi tu viens me voir? T'as trouvé l'autre con?  
_Presque, la nana l'a trouvé...  
_Je lui avais dit de pas bouger, putain les femmes !  
_Ils sont en train de se battre, faut que tu viennes voir ça, ça vaut le coup d'œil.  
_Si on récupère que des morceaux, au moins on sera tranquilles, le patron commence à sérieusement criser avec ces deux types » dit le Numéro II en suivant son collègue à travers un portail.

...

Anthéa suait et paradait dans une danse dangereuse avec son adversaire. Les esquives et attaques qu'elle portait, les coups vicieux, les cris d'efforts de son adversaire, les quelques blessures récoltées, tout alimentait cette ivresse fiévreuse du combat. Owa était dans le même état et Anthéa le voyait enfin se réveiller, ses yeux se mettre à vivre, en opposition avec cette attitude blasée et ennuyée qu'il affichait d'habitude. C'était tout ce qu'il cherchait...  
Comment en était-il arrivé là? Cette question restait un mystère pour Anthéa. Elle avait consulté son dossier à Voyager avant qu'on ne lui impose dans l'équipe. Né d'une famille aisée de Trivia, élevé par des parents aimants, une petite sœur, éduqué, avait montré une grande intelligence dirigée vers les arts martiaux à l'âge de 13 ans. Un drame familial et il s'était mis à traîner dans les rues, puis il était parti à l'âge de 18 ans dans la ville sans loi pour devenir un caïd de la guérilla urbaine. Il avait quitté le quartier à 20 ans, pas encore tout à fait lavé par la vie. Mais après, rien jusqu'à la prison de haute-sécurité de Nox, celle d'où l'avait tiré Voyager. Tabula rasa sur 4 années de son existence, une partie entière de son dossier n'existait plus. Avec les moyens dont elle disposait, Anthéa avait poussé ses recherches, ouvrant des portes et déliant des langues mais s'était arrêtée face à la police interne de Voyager. Rien n'en filtrait mais nul doute que ce qu'il avait fait durant ces quatre ans lui avait attiré l'attention de l'agence de contrôle spatio-temporel.  
Et en 7 années de travail avec Anthéa, il n'en avait jamais laissé échapper un seul indice.

...

Depuis un poste avancé d'observation, les deux Nobodies appréciaient le combat. Xigbar avait sorti un paquet de cigarettes antédiluvien et s'en grillait une petite en commentant. Xaldin s'était muni d'un paquet de chips et piochait dedans en suivant l'action qui se passait sous leurs yeux.  
« Ben mon pote, plus besoin d'Hollywood pour faire des films d'arts martiaux, fit-il en soufflant des miettes de chips. Suffit de les regarder tous les deux, c'est Bruce Lee contre Jet Li.  
_ La nana est vachement douée. T'as vu comment elle bouge? »  
Ils passèrent un moment à détailler les déhanchés, roulés-boulés et mouvements intéressants des zones périphériques de la voyageuse.  
« Quelle souplesse... elle doit non seulement grimper aux rideaux mais sauter au plafond et faire le poirier dans une chambre celle-là... fit remarquer Xigbar. Xaldin ricana avec lui. Puis après un instant de réflexion, entre deux crissements de chips, il dit :  
« Dit Xig, cette façon de bouger, ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un? »  
Le Numéro II souffla un jet de fumée et se frotta la nuque en constatant lui aussi :  
« Ouais, je vois bien... Mais il lui manque une lame pour faire comme le patron.  
_ Heureusement pour lui, il serait déçu de savoir que son style de combat durement élaboré n'est pas unique. »

...

A l'intérieur du vaisseau, dans la pièce à vivre, Zexion se demandait pourquoi la femme ne revenait pas. Les événements prenaient une tournure désagréable et il était en train d'élaborer un plan simple pour définitivement se débarrasser de cet homme dangereux qui l'avait agressé, quand la porte qui était jusque là restée close émit un léger sifflement.  
Ah, la femme avait bien dit que son lieutenant allait sortir. Zexion ouvrit d'un geste froid et sec son Lexicon. Pas question qu'un autre ennui vienne s'ajouter à ceux existants. Il n'aurait qu'à dire que le nouveau venu ne s'était jamais levé. Non seulement, il éviterait d'avoir affaire à un autre détraqué mental mais en plus il serait tranquille pour explorer la nouvelle pièce. Il s'agissait du bloc médical, toujours selon la femme, ce qui voulait dire de grandes découvertes en perspective, pour son plus grand intérêt ainsi que celui de Numéro IV.  
Il se posta devant la porte et prépara un sort particulièrement choquant, puissant et dont l'efficacité ne faisait aucun doute. L'épaisse porte couverte de stickers en diverses langues glissa lentement de côté, laissant échapper un inquiétant nuage de brume froide. La manne blanche s'était accumulée derrière la porte et s'accrochait aux formes d'une silhouette qui en sortit lentement. La forme émergea à gestes raides et titubants du flot velouté et Zexion leva la tête pour estimer l'individu. Puis la leva encore. Une main féminine marquée de tatouages bleutés se tendit lentement vers l'extérieur, tirant hors de la brume fantomatique un être incroyablement grand qui poussa un grondement de bête en colère.  
Zexion s'apprêtait à lancer son sort quand l'apparition émergea totalement de l'unité médicale. Il stoppa net, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés, définitivement traumatisé par un détail très important. Ne sachant comment réagir, son cerveau méthodique décida de fermer boutique. Suivant son exemple, son corps fit de même et il tomba dans les pommes.  
A la porte de l'unité, l'incroyable nouvelle venue poussa un grondement plus précis, tel celui d'un zombie pas tout à fait dépourvu d'esprit, quelque chose comme :  
« Caaaaaaaaaafééééééééééééé... »

...

Anthéa esquiva, se baissa, se courba, fit des bonds de côté, glissa, se tordit en tous sens et évita coup après coup. C'était une épreuve qu'elle avait déjà passé. Maitre Terroan l'attaquait au couteau, souvent, pour lui faire développer sa défense et sa réactivité. Mais Maître Terroan était un Iéraüm. Il n'avait pas de colonne vertébrale dure. Ses mouvements étaient si imprévisibles et si souples qu'elle avait du imaginer une nouvelle façon de bouger pour contrer sa faiblesse. Chun-Tao prenait son pied en découvrant cette capacité et enrageait de ne pas la prendre au dépourvu.  
Elle ne faisait qu'esquiver, les obligeant à bouger tellement autour du vaisseau qu'une ou deux fois, ils faillirent sortir du champ Axiom. Les sans-cœur les guettaient, s'amassaient contre le champ et Anthéa le vit plier à certains endroits où ils forçaient contre la barrière électro-magnétique. Cette minute d'inattention faillit lui être fatale et elle cria quand la lame du sabre lui entailla le flanc droit. Elle recula assez pour parer le coup suivant et évita de porter la main à la blessure. Elle sentit son sang chaud se répandre sur sa peau et imbiber son maillot. Mais resta concentrée sur le coup qu'elle attendait. Ce n'était pas une ouverture qu'elle cherchait, c'était une occasion. Elle ne pouvait pas porter un coup sans risquer de se faire sabrer dangereusement en retour. Tout était une question de temps et d'occasion et Owa le savait. Il cherchait à ne pas faire ce qu'elle attendait.  
Allez! Vas y, porte moi un coup d'estoc, vas-y! Pique!  
Elle trébucha vers l'arrière et se rattrapa in extremis. Et entendit des couinements dangereusement proches. Dans leur valse endiablée, ils s'étaient rapprochés de la limite du champ Axiom. Anthéa estimait qu'il était dans son dos, à un mètre environ. Elle grimaça en repoussant de nouveau une série de coups de sabres qui l'amena nez à nez, lame contre bracelet, avec Owazuri.  
« Anthéa, ma chère mariée sanglante, est-ce que tu crains ces trucs? »  
Elle sentit l'odeur de sa sueur quand il força pour s'approcher d'elle au maximum, le sabre entre eux.  
« Dis moi la vieille, est-ce que tu as peur de te faire prendre ton cœur ? Alors qu'il te sert à rien? »  
Il força un coup formidable contre les bracelets et ils furent rejetés chacun de leurs côtés dans un claquement assourdissant. Anthéa se sentit envahie par la même sensation de colère et d'arrogance que son adversaire et cracha :  
« Et toi, pauvre paumé devenu chien, tu crois qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose à bouffer sur toi? Sur un mec qui n'a tellement plus rien qui le motive qu'il inspire pitié ? C'est ça qui t'empêche de me battre ! »  
Elle grimaça un sourire de cruauté :  
« C'est tellement bon de te voir sombrer à chaque fois que tu perds! »  
Les réflexions d'Anthéa touchèrent juste et l'asiatique chargea en hurlant, le sabre à la perpendiculaire du corps, aveuglé par la soif de vaincre et de rabattre cette femme qui se permettait de le juger.  
Anthéa, un genou plié, tendit le bras droit comme pour se protéger et en une fraction de seconde calculée, tourna la main. Elle attrapa le sabre par la lame, d'une main, sciemment, l'écartant d'elle, le laissant glisser sur toute sa longueur, entre ses doigts et son pouce. Le sang fusa et inonda la pierre noire du sol, éclaboussant les adversaires, tachant le métal luisant de l'arme.  
A quelque distance de là, Xigbar avala sa fumée et Xaldin resta un chips entre paquet et bouche, médusés par la scène.  
Le métal acéré mordit la chair de sa paume serrée, s'y enfonça d'un coup net, sectionnant peau, muscles et nerfs, tirant un hurlement à la femme jusqu'à ce que la lame rencontre les os de la main. Des os synthétiques installés quand Anthéa avait eu son module greffé dans son avant-bras. Des os faits pour résister à tous les accidents possibles, toutes les pressions, tous les métaux connus, afin de garder quelque chose d'intact du corps d'un Voyager.  
Emporté par son élan, Owazuri fit glisser la lame du sabre dans la main d'Anthéa jusqu'à la garde en quelques secondes et réalisa son erreur. Il vit la souffrance, la rage et la folie mêlés fondre les traits de son ennemie en un horrible masque quand elle referma les os de sa main en une prison inébranlable sur la garde de son arme.  
Le katana s'immobilisa dans la poigne des deux adversaires. Devant cette folie, l'asiatique eut un instant de stupeur, bloqué au-dessus de la Voyager. Il ne surveillait plus la main droite d'Anthéa. Il en eut brièvement conscience au moment où elle vint lui percuter la joue sous la forme d'un poing lancé avec une terrible force. La douleur explosa dans sa mâchoire et se répercuta dans toute sa tête.  
Il vacilla vers l'arrière, sonné et tituba de travers en émettant un juron incohérent. Anthéa en profita pour placer un second uppercut, alourdi par la gaine de son canon d'avant-bras défensif, en hurlant toute sa haine et sa douleur. Owa vit des étoiles et tomba vers l'arrière. Une main lui agrippa le col quand il sentit vaguement des petits doigts griffus lui frôler le dos. Il était presque sorti du champ Axiom. Anthéa le tira brutalement de côté pour l'empêcher de se faire attraper par les sans-cœur.  
« Oh que non connard! Si quelqu'un doit t'arracher le cœur, ce sera moi! Et moi seule! »  
Elle tenait toujours le sabre bloqué dans sa main dégoulinant de sang, des morceaux de chair pendant entre ses doigts quand elle le fit bouler à terre. Puis, d'un geste technique longuement répété, elle lui assena une manchette très professionnelle dans le bas du cou et l'envoya dans les bras d'un Morphée sadique.  
Profitant des derniers regains d'adrénaline, chassant toutes les alertes parasites que son corps aurait pu lui envoyer, la Voyager délogea le sabre d'entre ses doigts et le laissa tomber à terre. Puis elle souffla un grand coup, inspira de même et envoya au monde un long hurlement d'animal qui laissa sortir toute sa rage, sa douleur et l'ivresse du combat en une fois.  
Elle fit suivre d'un tout petit :  
« Ô maman, ma main... » Elle regarda les sans-cœurs qui se massaient et forçaient contre le champ avec plus d'avidité que jamais et lança, plus pour elle-même :  
« Oh que non, mes petits. Mon réservoir de rage et de désespoir n'appartient qu'à moi. Crevez. »  
Puis elle attrapa une des chevilles d'Owazuri et se mit à le traîner péniblement jusqu'au vaisseau.


	14. Chapter 13 - Mises au poing

Disclaimer en première partie

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - Mises au poing**

 **...**

Dans la salle de vie du vaisseau, Vanessa buvait tranquillement sa pinte de café en surveillant le jeune homme en noir qui gisait par terre. Elle se disait qu'il ne se ferait pas plus mal et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le réveiller. Puis elle leva le nez, renifla et se dirigea vers le sas en faisant attention à ne pas glisser dans la pente du vaisseau. Le capitaine entrait en tirant quelque chose derrière elle. Sa main gauche dégoulinait de sang. Elle avait l'air énervé.

« Ah, Vanessa, contente de vous revoir. Vous vous sentez comment?

_ Bien Capitaine. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

_ Tenez, si vous voulez bien, prenez cette cheville et emmenez Owazuri dans l'unité médicale, dit Anthéa en lui tendant la pièce à conviction. Et s'il se réveille, vous l'assommez de nouveau, s'il-vous-plait. »

La lieutenant se pencha et prit la cheville d'Owa de la main d'Anthéa. Elle souleva l'asiatique au maximum et le porta derrière son capitaine, continuant à siroter son café de l'autre main.

« Vous avez été en caisson bios pendant trois jours, lieutenant, résuma Anthéa en parcourant le couloir à grands pas. Avant-hier, à 08:19, le vaisseau s'est crashé sur un monde isolé du cardant abîmé dans la situation que vous pouvez constater. »

Elles passèrent le sas qui menait à la passerelle et Anthéa désigna le cockpit :

« Nous ne sommes pas ensevelis, juste plantés dans un immeuble. Nous sommes dans une ville désertée par la présence humaine à l'exception d'une poignée d'autochtones. Et de beaucoup de sans-cœurs, vous êtes au courant du phénomène sans-cœurs?

_ Oui, Capitaine, fit Vanessa en soulevant un peu plus Owazuri pour éviter que sa tête ne heurte le rail du second sas vers la pièce principale.

_ Les autochtones nous ont sorti, Owa et moi, du vaisseau pour nous emprisonner et nous interroger sur qui et ce que nous sommes. Ils sont intéressés par notre technologie et le voyage dans l'espace. Mais ils ne sont hostiles qu'à un niveau de trois sur mon échelle. Owazuri a réussi à retirer son collier d'obéissance et à sortir de sa prison. Je me suis déplacée grâce au module de jumping pour le poursuivre, craignant qu'il ne fasse... bah comme d'habitude, il a piqué des armes et a voulu se taper un des indigènes. »

Anthéa désigna la table centrale en pénétrant dans la pièce :

« Tenez, posez moi ça là, svp. »

Vanessa effectua une manœuvre simple et étala le prisonnier toujours inconscient sur la table.

« Faut-il me préparer à me battre contre les autochtones, Capitaine?

_ Pour l'instant non. Où il est passé M. bleu? »

La manticore analysa la question, constata la disparition du jeune homme à cheveux bleus-gris et habillé de noir par terre et en vint aux conclusions :

« Il a du partir. Il était encore ici quand je suis sortie pour vous voir au sas. »

Anthéa haussa les épaules, rouvrit la porte de l'unité médicale et se mit à farfouiller dedans bruyamment. Elle en ressortit une première fois :

« Il a dû aller chercher ses copains, tenez, enfilez votre peignoir, Vanessa. Vous savez, je vous ai déjà dit, vous avez un physique très impressionnant pour des gens qui ne sont pas habitués... »

La femme acquiesça vaguement et se munit de l'accessoire mentionné.

« Maintenant qu'on a récupéré notre boulet, je vais demander aux gens dont je vous ai parlé de nous foutre la paix le temps qu'on répare le vaisseau. Notre objectif est bien sûr de décoller dès que possible. » dit Anthéa en rentrant de nouveau dans l'unité pour en revenir avec des bacs qu'elle disposa sur la table, à l'opposé du corps inconscient.

« Faut faire gaffe aux sans-cœurs, pas désactiver le champ Axiom. » dit Anthéa en refaisant un trajet avec une mallette cette fois.

« Quels sont les étapes à respecter, Capitaine? Demanda Vanessa en s'asseyant à côté d'Owazuri pour le surveiller.

_ Je m'occupe de ma main. On remets un collier à Owa. Je fais dégager les messieurs en noir, on réactive le générateur et Nicole pour un self-check du vaisseau. On le répare selon. Il faudrait vérifier la situation dans les cales quant aux secousses occasionnées par le crash. Ensuite on dégage.

_ Si les autochtones se montrent plus agressifs, Capitaine?

_ On les latte!

_ Je ne comprends pas, Capitaine, dit patiemment la lieutenant.

_ On se bat contre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous foutent la paix, reformula Anthéa.

_ Compris. »

Vanessa finit sa tasse d'un trait, la déposa dans un coin précis de l'évier puis se mit en route vers les cales pendant qu'Anthéa se mettait à se soigner.

….

Anthéa était en train de plonger sa main dans un petit bac de gélatine rosâtre quand les deux Nobodies se décidèrent à revenir au vaisseau. Ils devaient avoir mis un moment à décider quoi faire.. Xaldin ouvrit un portail séparé de celui de Xigbar dans la pièce à vivre du vaisseau. Il fut accueilli par une voix pleine de fiel qui cracha :

« Tiens, les Men In Black... Alors le spectacle leur a plu aux pedzouilles?! Ça va, c'était bien de regarder de loin?! »

Xaldin eut vaguement conscience que ce genre de réplique un peu nébuleuse aurait du lui inspirer l'envie de la frapper. Elle plongea rageusement sa main dans un autre bac emplit d'une gélatine bleue et cria de douleur quand la mixture dissout ses chairs mortes.

« Oh putaind'lavachefacet! ça fait mal. »

Xaldin verdit et porta la main à sa bouche quand elle ressortit sa propre main aux chairs à vif et aux os apparents du bac.

« Essayez de vomir dans le même coin que moi » prévint Anthéa.

Puis, avec un sourire sadique, elle agita sa main blessée dans la direction du Numéro III. Flop flop! Fit un morceau de peau pendouillant dans sa paume. S'ensuivit un bruit de régurgitation du côté du Numéro III et un :

« Beeeeeeeuh, mais c'est dégueu! De la part d'une voix quelque part dans l'espace intra-dimensionnel.

_ Mais non, on s'y fait, rétorqua Anthéa en enduisant sa main d'une solution en spray. Puis elle versa une substance translucide, gluante, dans un plat à gratin, faute d'avoir un bac propre à portée.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec... p'tain ce truc ressemble à... à... » Xigbar hésita même à finir sa phrase mais la voyager le fit pour lui :

« A du gel pour cheveux, ouais. Mais c'est pas ça. »

Elle grimaça en ajoutant des sels énergétiques dans la substance avant d'y mettre sa main. Ça picotait et tirait atrocement avant d'atteindre un stade presque insupportable, même avec plusieurs piqûres d'anesthésiant. Mais les chairs se reformaient, lentement, poussant sur les parties à vif, tissus poreux qui laisseraient de la place pour les nerfs et le réseau sanguin. Le tout, c'était de penser à autre chose pendant ce temps là.

« Alors, on fait quoi maintenant, monsieur Gris ?

\- Pour commencer, tu t'en es mêlée alors que j'avais bien ordonné... maman! » Et il tomba du plafond.

Vanessa venait d'entrer, un collier à la main, et quelques neurones mâles avaient grillé instantanément.

A la décharge des deux Nobodies, il fallait dire que Vanessa portait toujours son peignoir. Un peignoir conçu pour un rugbyman mais il était encore trop court, il dépareillait sur ses deux mètres 10. Les manches stoppaient aux avant-bras et le bas s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses. Mais tout comme sa sage combinaison de travail, on sentait qu'il était là par obligation plutôt que par réel souci vestimentaire. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une natte épaisse et courte qui luisait et donnait des reflets violets à sa chevelure. Et aucun cheveu ne dépassait, on aurait dit toute sa tête sculptée d'un bloc dans de l'onyx. D'ailleurs, tout son corps semblait taillé dans la roche. La décrire comme fortement bâtie ou très musclée n'aurait pas été lui rendre justice. Vanessa était taillée comme une armoire à glace, avec en bonus des attributs féminins généreux de dame nature. Mais sa corpulence ne l'empêchait pas de se déplacer comme un animal en chasse, avec une grâce légèrement féline.

Elle observa attentivement les nouveaux venus, comme des proies potentielles, de ses yeux bleu sombre. Ils étaient bleu sombre à l'instant mais Anthéa savait qu'ils étaient d'un noir violacé, sans prunelle à l'état naturel. Elle devait porter des lentilles pour les cacher. Même sans les voir, on devinait que Vanessa n'était pas humaine.

Anthéa fit les présentations :

« Voici ma lieutenant, Vanessa. »

Xigbar était tombé de sa station du plafond et tentait de reprendre contenance. Le Numéro III restait statufié sur place, choqué de trouver une femme plus grande et plus musclée que lui. Ses yeux faisaient un va et vient obstiné entre l'échancrure de peignoir et les jambes de Vanessa, des jambes dont la peau était tatouée de lignes bleutées qui suivaient le tracé de ses os, jusqu'aux orteils. Et il pouvait deviner que ces tatouages s'étendaient sur tout son corps, au vu de ceux qui dépassaient de son décolleté et de ses manches. Bon sang, s'il s'approchait d'elle assez près, il pouvait enfoncer sa tête entre ses...

« Par la sainte Lollobrigida! Vous êtes toutes comme ça de là où vous venez? Demanda Xigbar avec espoir.

_ Vanessa est unique, dit Anthéa en touillant son bain de main, blasée aux réactions masculines en présence de sa lieutenant. Xigbar eut un air déçu.

_ Messieurs, salua Vanessa d'une voix neutre, elle aussi habituée à ce genre de comportement en sa présence. Puis elle se tourna vers Anthéa et parla une langue que les deux Nobodies ne purent comprendre :

« Il y a du désordre dans la cale. Mais puis-je rester, le temps que les autochtones sont ici?

Si vous voulez Lieutenant, répondit Anthéa dans la même langue.

Hé! On est là! Signala Xigbar, laissez-nous participer à la conversation.

Cool, M. Gris. Ah oui, d'ailleurs, Vanessa : voici M. Gris et M. Dreadlocks.

Ça va, c'est Numéro II et Numéro III, précisa Xigbar avec lassitude.

Ah bon? Parce que vous vous appelez par des numéros?

C'est le patron qui veut ça, c'est un anonymat qui nous protège, selon lui, dit Xaldin.

Personnellement, je préfère, hein ! Dit Anthéa. C'est moins dur à retenir et en plus ça m'évite de rajouter à votre paranoïa.

Hé là! Prévint Xigbar, Parle de la paranoïa du patron. Moi je suis tout à fait d'accord pour filer mon nom et mon numéro de téléphone... d'ailleurs si ça t'intéresse toi et ta copine...

Mon lieutenant, redit Anthéa. Et désolée, je suis mariée et heureuse en couple. »

Là dessus, elle plongea sa main dans l'ultime bac pendant que Xigbar levait les bras au ciel en invoquant :

« Mais c'est pas vrai, pour une fois qu'on a des panthères qui nous tombent du ciel, faut qu'en y ait une qui soit maquée...

_ Arrête, Xig, fit le Numéro III. Mais mignonne, il est pas là ton mari alors...

_ Ouais mais quand même. » Devant le ton inflexible d'Anthéa, les deux Nobodies tournèrent la tête d'un bloc vers Vanessa qui dit :

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, vous pouvez me donner vos noms et numéro. » Son ton suggérait qu'elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle en ferait mais si ça pouvait les calmer.

….

Anthéa coupa la discussion en retirant sa main du bac avant de se plier en deux de douleur tandis que le sang revenait petit à petit dans les extrémités de ses doigts, forçant les vaisseaux sanguins à retracer leur chemin dans sa chair. Le pire serait dans les jours à venir, elle allait devoir se piquer régulièrement à coup de produits divers pour faire repousser ses nerfs. Enfin, elle enfila un gant prélevé dans sa mallette de soin par-dessus les chairs encore molles. Ce n'était pas encore parfait mais ça suffirait.

« Bon maintenant, on va s'occuper d'Owa. »

Xigbar et Xaldin se déplacèrent en grommelant le temps que Vanessa ne sorte une valise en céramique blanche d'un placard et ne l'active. Elle se transforma en une station de soudage high-tech, compacte, alimentée par un liquide brun qui remuait dans le réservoir apparent. Anthéa manœuvra Owa d'une main et le positionna à sa convenance, courbé contre le bord de la table, les fesses en l'air, le torse collé contre la table. Elle lui passa le collier métallique fait de diverses petites pièces métalliques et l'ajusta à la taille du cou de son prisonnier. La lieutenant le maintint et donna le fer à souder à pointe fine à son capitaine. Alors qu'il s'attendait à un festival de sons et lumières aveuglant, Xigbar remarqua que la gamine n'avait pas mis de masque de soudeur. Quand elle toucha le collier métallique de son fer, il entendit un « pfuiiiiiiiiit » aigu, répété à plusieurs reprises et ce fut tout.

« Encore une chance que IV soit pas là, il deviendrait fou avec ces trucs, dit-il à Xaldin.

_ Il l'est déjà, mon vieux.

_ Bonne réponse, mon pote. Ou bien il serait déjà en train de chercher comment disséquer la géante. »

Ils regardèrent de nouveau Vanessa qui se penchait sur le patient, donnant encore quelques coups de bélier à leurs libidos, puis se concertèrent :

« Faut demander au patron si on peut pas la garder. »

….

Pendant qu'ils fantasmaient, Anthéa termina de ressouder le collier d'Owazuri, toujours dans les pommes. Elle vérifia que le collier tenait bien en tirant plusieurs fois dessus, manquant faire glisser le combattant de la table où il était plié. Ayant éteint le fer et fermé la valise que Vanessa rangea, elle eut un réflexe vu la position d'Owazuri et lui ficha une claque sonore sur les fesses en ordonnant :

« Allez p'tit con, on se réveille! »

Le mercenaire mit quelques temps à émerger. Il poussa un grondement désagréable et revint à la conscience. Il grogna, gémit, glissa un peu, puis se releva de la table en titubant. Tout le monde l'observait en attendant sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas : :

« Bordel! Mais ce... » Il porta une main hésitante à son cou. « Ah merde! Salope!

Soit bon perdant pour une fois, Owa. Je t'ai couru après trop longtemps pour te tuer simplement. Tu seras jugé par Voyager, un point c'est tout! »

L'asiatique émit un grondement et la fureur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il tourna la tête pour repérer Anthéa et la chargea, poings levés en position de boxe thaï. Mais la voyageuse pointa un doigt impérieux sur lui et ordonna d'une voix forte :

« COUCHé! »(1)

Owa s'écrasa au sol en se tenant le collier à deux mains.

« Salope...!

_ TAIS-TOI! »

Le chapelet de jurons fut donc interrompu. Vanessa s'avança pour se placer à côté du corps tortillant et Owa repéra ses pieds nus taille 45 :

« Rah et l'autre monstre aussi... quelle...

_ LA FERME J'AI DIT! »

C'est ce moment que choisirent Numéro VI et VII pour ouvrir un portail dans la pièce. Les volutes ténébreuses du portail fleurirent devant Vanessa qui recula instinctivement et feula de surprise. Xigbar et Xaldin réagirent en conséquence et levèrent leurs armes, surpris par le bruit menaçant émis par la femme.

M. Bleu émergea le premier, une gigantesque claymore à la main et s'avança comme une bête en chasse, suivi par Numéro VI, son Lexicon à la main.

« Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de vous évader à jamais... grogna le Numéro VII d'un ton rogue.

_ Numéro II, Numéro III, où est l'autre...? »

Zexion tourna la tête et le portail disparut, révélant une Vanessa légèrement hérissée, qui se hérissa encore plus en voyant tous ces hommes en noir sortir des armes. Anthéa porta sa main valide à sa bouche :

« Ouhla, ça se corse... euh... Vanessa ? »

Laquelle oublia Owazuri qui restait par terre et mit la main sur l'épaule du danger le plus immédiat, l'homme à la claymore. Il gronda de surprise et se retourna vers elle avec hargne. Ce fut une erreur. Il pivota quasiment sous la main de Vanessa et se retrouva directement face à face avec elle. Enfin pas face à face. Malgré sa taille, il se retrouva face à ce que Xigbar aurait appelé « Juste la bonne hauteur pour admirer le paysage ».

« Du calme Berserk Boy! » Tenta Xigbar.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin, Saïx se figea et ses yeux passèrent d'une fureur animale à une découverte stupéfiante au fur et à mesure qu'il levait la tête. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau continent, plein de montagnes et de vallées, peut-être aussi équipé d'un volcan. Une femme plus grande que lui... des yeux noirs félins... DANGER!

« Vanessa! Restez calme, pas de... »

La femme en peignoir tendit le bras, saisit prestement le poignet de qui devenait un animal enragé et émit un grondement de menace :

« Du calme... » Elle serra et instinctivement, Saïx tenta de se libérer, furieux. Il poussa un rugissement et se débattit en vain, son bras ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Quelqu'un cria :

« Arrêtez ce bordel immédiatement! Numéro VII! Calmez-vous et vous, la grande, lâchez le! TOUT DE SUITE! »

Xigbar pointa chacune de ses armes sur un protagoniste en hurlant l'avertissement. Vanessa se figea, lui jeta un coup d'œil noir puis un autre vers Anthéa qui acquiesça. La femme manticore défia son adversaire du regard, gronda nez à nez avec lui, attendit qu'il se calme et desserra son étreinte, lentement, à contrecœur.

Saïx quant à lui s'exécuta en continuant à émettre un grondement sourd, pas encore tout à fait revenu à la normale. Il sentait trop le danger mais son instinct était jugulé par la voix de son supérieur. Par le passé, Xigbar lui avait donné une leçon afin de se faire respecter et il en avait gardé un souvenir cuisant. C'était le forcer à aller contre son instinct, ce qui le maintenait en vie, c'était le soumettre à une loi qui n'était pas la sienne. Lui aussi recula lentement et à contrecœur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Numéro II?! S'indigna Zexion d'un air dramatique. Il faut nous débaras...

_ Rien du tout, VI ! Nos ordres étaient de retrouver nos prisonniers. Elle est là » il désigna Anthéa qui travaillait à calmer sa lieutenant toujours hérissée «...et l'autre gus aussi. » Il fit un geste du bout de son arme vers Chun-Tao qui essayait de se relever avec peine, marmonnant des injures. Xaldin, quant à lui, restait entre les deux groupes, deux lances à la main, surveillant aussi bien les femmes que Saïx qui s'était tourné vers un coin pour cacher ses difficultés à accepter l'autorité et revenir à un état... moins hérissé lui aussi, sa claymore toujours à la main.

Pour lui-même, le Numéro III se disait qu'ils avaient peut -être enfin trouvé un spécimen féminin qui pourrait tenir tête au Numéro VII, ce dont tout le monde avait toujours douté jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« On les a retrouvés, mission accomplie. Ce qu'on va faire d'eux ensuite, c'est le boss qui décide, t'as envie de discuter de ça ? Dit Xigbar en dardant son œil jaune menaçant sur son jeune subordonné.

_ Ils sont dangereux et dans notre monde, Numéro II! Insista Zexion d'un ton ferme.

_ Pour l'instant, le seul danger c'est que ce tas de ferrailles explose ou que VII bouffe quelqu'un pour se défouler!

_ Hé! J'ai entendu pour le tas de ferrailles ! » cria Anthéa depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle servait un café en expliquant ses raisons à Vanessa qui boudait.

Xigbar se tourna vers Saïx qui reprenait contenance :

« VII, le patron a donné d'autres ordres ?

_ Non! Cracha Saïx. Mais je dois le tenir au courant de la situation.

_ Dites les mecs ! Fit Anthéa en venant vers eux. Je sors les petits gâteaux, on prend le café ou quoi? Fit-elle d'un air ironique.

Devant l'air incrédule des Nobodies, sauf Zexion qui soupira d'exaspération, Anthéa reprit :

« C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'aimerais vraiment faire les réparations et pouvoir me tirer pour emmener le peone là (elle montra Owazuri qui fit un doigt d'honneur dans son dos) se faire juger.

« Parce que tu es sûre de pouvoir faire redécoller ce... cet appareil ? Demanda Xaldin en levant un sourcil.

_ Oui, faut juste quelques réparations. »

Un long silence dubitatif s'ensuivit et Anthéa grimaça avant de grogner :

« Nan, mais dites qu'il est trop pourri pour redécoller aussi !

C'est un tas de ferraille. / Il est pourri de rouille ce truc ! / Il est trop désuet pour voler de nouveau. (2)» firent trois voix en même temps.

C'était facile. Il PEUT décoller de nouveau et... d'abord je crois pas que vous soyez qualifiés pour en juger ! »

Anthéa posa sa main sur sur sa hanche et revint à une attitude plus sérieuse.

« Je vous ai entendus toute à l'heure : Vous avez donc un chef, un patron, un leader je ne sais quoi... J'aimerais discuter directement avec lui. C'est pas que je vous aime pas mais la situation est compliquée et ça risque de durer longtemps si on fait transiter les messages vers le décisionnaire... Mais je vous parle d' une vraie conversation cette fois, dit-elle en appuyant sa dernière phrase d'un mouvement de doigt vers le bas.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par là? Demanda le Cloaked Schemer.

_ C'est évident que vous n'êtes pas contents de notre intrusion, des dégâts qu'on a fait et des petits désagréments occasionnés. Sans compter les questions restées en suspens. Donc, je propose que nous ayons une véritable discussion cette fois, sans barreaux, sans entraves et avec civilité. »

On la dévisagea comme si elle proposait un numéro de cirque exceptionnel.

« Bah, c'est ça ou on se tape dessus comme des barbares... » ajouta la voyager en faisant un geste fataliste de la main.

Depuis la chaise ou elle guettait de voir si quelqu'un allait une fois de plus tenter d'attaquer, Vanessa sourit, ce qui était rare et mérite d'être souligné. Surtout quand elle laissait apparaître ses canines légèrement plus grandes que la moyenne.

….

Fin 1er arc

* * *

1 - Petite dédicace à Inuyasha.

2- Dans l'ordre : Saïx, Xigbar, Zexion


	15. Chapter 14 - Négociations - Intermède

Disclaimer en première partie

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Négociations - Intermède**

...

Suivit un petit temps fleuri. Le temps que les hommes en noirs ne rentrent pour débattre de la question, Anthéa demanda à Owa où se trouvait ses flingues et son épée. Il l'envoya sur les roses. Elle sortit un flacon de sérum de vérité et il se montra un peu plus coopérant. Vanessa enfila sa combinaison, au soulagement de Zexion qui restait avec Xaldin pour les empêcher de tenter de partir et s'obstinait à éviter les deux lieutenants. Puis Anthéa sortit et alla sur le toit chercher les revolvers et l'épée laissés sur place par Numéro III.

Il est à noter qu'il resta silencieux quand Anthéa entama des recherches acharnées pour retrouver sa combinaison. De même quand elle menaça Owa qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas retrouvé son vêtement. Au bout d'un moment il l'envoya sur les pâquerettes.

Finalement, Anthéa réactiva quelques robots de maintenance afin de dégager le chantier provoqué par... les nausées successives des occupants du vaisseau. Enfin, elle mit le chauffe-eau du vaisseau en route et attendit en ré-attachant Owazuri par les pieds à ceux de la table de la salle.

« M'attache pas la vieille, le jeune va vouloir se venger, fit-il avec un geste de la tête vers la passerelle où les deux hommes en noirs vadrouillaient.

_ ça t'apprendra, jeune con, à courser tout ce qui a... jeune âge...

_ ...et un caleçon, la vieille ! Ne sombrons pas dans le vulgaire non plus, bougonna son prisonnier.

Anthéa s'écroula de rire sur la table, plongeant de nouveau Owa dans des abîmes de perplexité sur son état mental. Mais elle revint vite à plus sérieux.

« Bon, t'as réussi à te barrer, à chopper mes épées et ma combinaison... Mais d'un autre côté... je pige pas : Pourquoi t'as pas essayé de t'associer avec ces types, leur balancer tout ce que tu savais sur moi, sur Voyager, sur notre technologie tout ça pour t'offrir une porte de sortie ?

Bah, ça semblait pas aussi intéressant que de te tenir la dragée haute et de finir par m'échapper de Voyager dont tous les gros pontes croient que leur système d'esclavage est incassable.

Pas logique Owa : Tu savais même pas si ces types pouvaient se montrer plus intéressants. Ils auraient pu t'aider à t'échapper. Ou être des adversaires coriaces. Certains ont l'air d'être de bons combattants.

Non. Leurs gueules me disaient rien. Et pour la drague, à part le petit bleu, ils étaient tous trop vieux...

Des fois, tu me fais peur. » dit Anthéa avec une expression de consternation et d'effroi.

Owazuri eut un grand sourire plein de fierté.

« A ma grande satisfaction, la vieille. »

Anthéa haussa les épaules et passa brièvement dans le cockpit pour prévenir les messieurs en noir :

« J'vais à la douche. Servez-vous en café si vous voulez.

_ Si tu veux de l'aide pour te frotter le dos, je... fit Xaldin en dissimulant l'emballage d'un petit pain aux céréales dans sa poche.

_ Non merci M. Trois, ça ira... »

Elle eut la surprise que M. Six l'interpelle poliment avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'intérieur de la pièce :

« Permettez, madame, que je vous pose quelques questions ?

_ Je vous écoute » dit Anthéa en se demandant ce qu'il voulait

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus désigna d'un geste l'occupant de l'autre pièce :

« Concernant votre prisonnier, le système que vous utilisez permet à n'importe qui de lui donner des ordres ou bien vous possédez un appareillage lié au collier qui vous en donne la possibilité? »

Anthéa réfléchit à la question et à où il voulait en venir mais finalement haussa les épaules :

« Deuxième solution. Il réagit à ma voix. »

Zexion computa l'information puis ajouta :

« Et il est nécessaire que vous criiez pour vous faire obéir?

_ Non ça c'est juste que j'aime hurler sur les gens qui m'ont fait chier plus d'une heure. Autre chose?

_ Non merci. »

Anthéa fit la moue, légèrement inquiète et prévint :

« Dites, pas de blague avec Owa, j'en ai toujours besoin entier pour mes frais, tout ça...

_ Ne vous en faites pas, madame, votre prisonnier sera toujours entier et vivant quand vous reviendrez. »

Elle n'en fut pas moins rapide à prendre sa douche.

…

Quand elle revint, Owazuri était tordu dans une position improbable par terre, protégeant une zone intime de sa personne. Il réagit dès qu'Anthéa fit entendre le son de ses bottes :

« La vieille...

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Anthéa en se brossant les cheveux.

_ ...ce morpion de fils de pute a IMITé TA VOIX! »

Anthéa constata les contorsions et les marques évidentes qu'Owa avait reçu des ordres déplaisants pour sa propre personne puis fit d'un air désintéressé :

« Mon pauvre petit chou s'est fait malmené, rooooh, et par un plus jeune qu'il voulait molester... mais comme-c'est-dommage. Goûte à tes propres méthodes, jeune con.

_ Va donc te faire... »

On laissera au lecteur le plaisir d'imaginer ce que suggéra Owa à sa geôlière.

….

Quand Anthéa revint à la passerelle, elle était propre et vêtue d'un ensemble composé d'un pantalon noir, d'un body écru et d'une veste grise marquée de l'emblème de Voyager, signe qu'elle se remettait en service. Monsieur Deux était revenu et s'était installé contre le siège du tableau de commande, se tenant à l'oblique à cause de l'angle du vaisseau mais d'un air dégagé, comme s'il se foutait d'être penché à 25°. Les messieurs Trois et Six se tenaient près des piliers et Anthéa se contenta de se pencher vers l'arrière pour contrer l'angle du sol.

« Alors, votre patron veut bien me voir ou on continue à discuter par intermédiaires ?

_ Les intermédiaires te disent bien des choses, gamine. Le patron et son chien-chien seront au donjon dans 20 min. Tu viens seule.

_ Il est accompagné, je viens accompagnée, fit Anthéa d'un ton sans réplique.

_ Pas avec la grande là, elle vaut pour deux.

_ Vous voulez que j'emmène qui ? Owa? »

Elle se vissa un doigt sur la tempe :

« Nan mais... vous y croyez à celle là? On l'a pas coursé dans la moitié de ce trou pour l'emmener de nouveau dans cette passoire qui sert de prison.

_ Hé! Mais il est très bien le donjon ! Protesta Xaldin.

_ T'aurais pas aimé être enfermée dans l'autre donjon, poulette, fit Xigbar avec un geste du pouce derrière son épaule. Notre Numéro IV aurait pu t'avoir à disposition pour ses expériences.

_ Le grand machin blanc qui flotte au dessus du trou? Ben faudra me donner le nom de l'architecte, que je le recommande pour un asile!

_ Numéro II, Numéro III, madame, on s'éloigne du sujet, reprit Zexion d'un air las. Il faut vous décidez, madame, vous avez demandé un entretien avec le Supérieur, il ne va pas attendre éternellement.

_ Ok, ok, j'y vais seule. Et si en revenant, je découvre qu'Owa ou Vanessa ont subi des trucs, je vous jure que je tire au canon dans votre château.

_ T'en fais pas ma jolie, on va en prendre soin de tes copains, dit Xaldin d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

_ Une dernière chose, fit Xigbar en souriant. Pour t'adresser à notre patron, vaut mieux que tu saches... »

...

Anthéa fut conduite dans la plus grande salle de son ancienne prison, qu'elle regrettait un peu, c'était plus confortable ici que dans le vaisseau pour dormir. Ses deux accompagnateurs la laissèrent seule avec le M. Bleu ainsi qu'un nouveau venu qui devait être le gourou de la secte. L'homme n'était pas d'un grand âge, pas plus de 35 ans environ, mais ses cheveux étaient déjà d'un blanc laiteux, tout comme ses sourcils, tranchant net avec sa peau matte et Anthéa en conclut qu'il devait s'agir d'un sorcier. La totalité des gens qu'elle avait déjà rencontré et qui présentaient ce genre de physique étaient des sorciers, peu ou prou. Ayant vu la façon dont ces messieurs faisaient apparaître et se servaient de leurs armes, elle était déjà convaincue que la magie était à l'œuvre dans ce monde. En dehors de ces caractéristiques, l'homme avait du charisme. Ses yeux dorés en imposaient tout comme son physique de mordu des arts martiaux. Et il le savait très bien, sa façon de la regarder et de se tenir montraient bien qu'il s'agissait là d'un homme habitué à tenir son groupe d'une main de fer.

Restait à savoir comment lui la percevait, quelles déductions avait-il fait des informations qu'on lui avait fournies sur elle ?

Il s'assit d'un côté d'une table faite de plusieurs tables collées les unes aux autres, d'un air régalien, le M. Bleu à ses côtés, l'air prêt à mordre au premier faux geste de la jeune femme. Anthéa prit place sur la chaise à l'autre bout de la table sans qu'on lui indique et observa son interlocuteur en silence pendant un moment. Par dessus la table, leurs regards se jaugèrent , se confrontèrent, s'examinèrent. Si ce monde avait eu des mouches, on les aurait entendu voler ou tomber raides sur la table. Puis, après un temps de réflexion convenable, le Supérieur commença :

« Madame, nous sommes dans une situation délicate. Vous étiez notre prisonnière et vous voilà demandant une entrevue. Résumons les troubles que vous et vos... compagnons avez causés. Pour commencer, les dégâts matériels sont irréparables... Les bâtiments, le quartier, puis viennent... »

Il consulta un papier devant lui :

« ...les dommages mentaux causés à plusieurs des membres de mon organisation...

J'ai proposé une cellule de suivi psychologique pour ça. Il n'y avait personne dans les bâtiments et je peux signer un gros chèque pour la réparation des dégâts matériels. »

Elle se fit la réflexion que la monnaie locale était si basse dans le cours monétaire intermondes qu'elle pouvait généreusement se payer un astéroïde et une baraque à 5 chambres ici sans entamer son budget. Alors quelques bâtiments...

Son interlocuteur se contenta de replacer ses documents en tas et de faire un geste élusif de la main.

« Voilà qui écarte les sujets les moins importants. Cependant, les troubles que vous avez apporté avec vous dépassent la simple question de réparations. Vous êtes entrés ici selon des moyens qui nous sont inconnus et pour le moins intriguants. Ces lieux ne sont pas de ceux où l'on pénètre assez facilement, et il est à notre avantage que cela le reste. Je serai franc, j'aimerai fortement que ce genre de mésaventure ne se reproduise pas, c'est pourquoi... » Il marqua une pause dramatique.

« Nous ne vous laisserons partir qu'après avoir étudié soigneusement votre mode de déplacement ainsi que diverses questions sur vos connaissances spatiales. De toute façon, vous avez besoin de notre aide pour repartir, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici.

_ Faux. »

Anthéa resta sagement affalée dans sa chaise et parla d'un ton neutre, à la limite de la lassitude.

«Je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre aide pour repartir. Si j'ai demandé des négociations c'est pour régler ces questions une fois pour toutes :

a. Vous ne saurez rien de notre technologie de déplacement dans l'espace parce que, de toute façon, l'ingrédient principal vous en est inaccessible.

b. Vous allez éloigner vos hommes du vaisseau le temps qu'on le remette en état, ça évitera qu'ils ne se blessent avec quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

c. Je considère que je ne vous ai jamais vu, jamais parlé, je me fous de ce monde et de ce que vous y faites, si ça peut vous rassurer. Mes supérieurs se fichent d'où je suis. Pour eux je suis encore en rade, ce qui les intéresse c'est que je re-décolle rapidement. »

Xemnas eut un sourire, un sourire faux, sans joie, malsain.

« Vous faites fausse route, vous aussi en croyant m'impressionner, Madame, avec ces exigences sans fondement. Oubliez vite l'idée de nous émouvoir par quelque affect que ce soit. Vous useriez de l'énergie en pure perte. » Son sourire changea et devint celui de quelqu'un qui s'amuse d'une farce connue de lui seul.

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas partir aussi facilement. Nous saurons vous convaincre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de nous transmettre vos connaissances. Ce sera à nos conditions ou bien vous resterez dans les ténèbres avec nous... »

Son ton était soigneusement mesuré et il appuyait sur chaque mot avec un calme olympien et une froide confiance. A ses côtés, le monsieur aux cheveux bleus affichait un air féroce et satisfait qui laissait entendre qu'il était prêt à extirper les informations d'une manière désagréable. Et que la tentative d'intimidation de la femme n'avait aucun effet sur lui non plus.

Bref, les négociations s'avéraient plus difficiles qu'elle n'aurait cru. Ça faisait plaisir.

Anthéa se redressa sur sa chaise et un sourire fendit soudain son visage comme une lame de couteau une pêche mûre. Ce n'était pas un sourire agréable. Ses dents apparaissaient entre les lèvres.

« Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais à ce que j'ai pu voir sur le scanner de mon vaisseau, ce monde est assez petit en fait. Même pas la moitié de Trivia. Je dirais même qu'une simple ogive thermonucléaire suffirait à le rendre à l'état de petits morceaux irradiés. »

Elle marqua une pause bien programmée pour que son interlocuteur savoure le sadisme à peine voilé sous son ton.

« Je crois même que si le Goliath, le vaisseau amiral de la flotte avec laquelle je voyageais, venait à tirer dans le coin, ce monde serait juste un parmi d'autres qui disparaîtraient. »

Cette fois, Xemnas leva un sourcil de suspicion. Pas besoin d'avoir un cœur pour deviner ce qui se passait :

« Seriez-vous, madame, en train de proférer une menace ? »

Anthéa cessa de sourire et son air sérieux correspondit bien à la sécheresse de sa voix :

« Tu crois mon grand ? Il t'aura fallu du temps pour comprendre. »

Elle désigna son plexus en continuant :

« Si ma lieutenant ou moi-même mourront, les mouchards contenus dans nos corps enverront l'information à la société pour laquelle je travaille. Ils voudront savoir ce qui s'est passé, ils viendront fouiner par ici, ils ont déjà les coordonnées d'où s'est crashé le vaisseau. Et s'ils découvrent que des mecs cultistes mal intentionnés s'amusent avec un vaisseau de leur technologie, ils vont pas faire dans la dentelle. (D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'ils m'emploient ^^). »

Elle fit craquer ses vertèbres d'un petit soubresaut de la tête, ajoutant à son air de folie douce.

« Mais avant ça, avant d'essayer de nous tuer, croyez moi, il y aura _quelques_ autres dégâts. J'ai bien dormi, ma lieutenant aussi, Owa a envie de tirer son coup, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. »

L'acide qui dégoulinait de son discours érodait même les certitudes en acier trempé du Supérieur. Ce n'était pas qu'il craigne de s'attaquer à la petite équipe d'intrus mais les conséquences que cette femme évoquait n'étaient pas négligeables. La technologie du vaisseau et les connaissances sur les mécanismes spatiaux trouvés par Numéro VI accréditaient ce qu'elle disait. Ç'avait toujours été une des craintes les plus grandes de Xemnas, qu'ils tombent sur quelqu'un d'un de ces mondes à très haut niveau technologique ayant des connaissances dépassant largement les leurs concernant les mondes, qui les découvriraient et les élimineraient en tant que menace potentielle. Il n'envisageait même pas de collaborer avec ce genre de société, ses plans... dépassaient ce qu'ils auraient pu accepter. Il reprit son air impassible et déclara :

« Bien, Madame, je vous propose de parler maintenant sous l'angle d'une solution _civilisée_ entre nous. »

…...

Il fut rapidement question de séparer les deux groupes afin de ne pas tenter les hommes de l'organisation de prendre des initiatives personnelles. Anthéa acquiesça elle aussi. En argumentant que sa lieutenant et son ex-lieutenant pourraient eux aussi prendre des initiatives personnelles à conséquences désagréables. Il fut question de laisser tranquille les crashés afin qu'ils réparent le vaisseau dans les conditions techniques optimales. Anthéa acquiesça et ajouta qu'on ne n'était jamais trop prudent avec les fuites radioactives potentielles dans le réservoir ou dans l'armement. Elle et ses lieutenants avaient des moyens de s'en remettre et de réparer ces fuites... mais des personnes non préparées... Xemnas parvint à extorquer à Anthéa la promesse de garder le silence sur leur rencontre et leur existence en ce monde. En échange, Anthéa suggéra que ses hommes se retirent dès son retour sans, littéralement, lui « casser les pieds à poser des questions ».

…...

La voyager revint donc au vaisseau, toujours en courant pour éviter les sans-cœurs, mais avec la légèreté du travail bien accompli. Saïx vint chercher ses collègues avec hargne. Certains exprimèrent leur déception de quitter les nouveaux venus, enfin les nouvelles venues, plus exactement. D'autres laissèrent percer un certain soulagement. Et les rescapés du crash purent enfin s'occuper du vaisseau seuls. Hélas, les ennuis n'étaient pas finis.


	16. Chapter 15 - Détection de microbes

_**Arc 2 : L'épidémie**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Détection de microbes**

...

« Hey gamine! » La voix de surfer du Numéro II résonnait depuis l'extérieur et porta jusqu'à l'évier où la Voyager nettoyait un seau d'enduit à prise rapide.

Anthéa se pointa au sas du vaisseau et essuya ses mains pleines d'enduit noirâtre sur un chiffon. Il avait été convenu aussi avec M. Blanc qu'un de ses hommes passerait au bout d'une journée pour savoir à combien de temps elle avait estimé les réparations du vaisseau.

« 'Lo, monsieur gris, ça boume ? fit-elle en guise de salut.

\- Alors gamine, tu en finis de retaper ta ferraille ?

\- Ben j'ai réussi à chuinter la fissure du réacteur mais je dois encore bidouiller les circuits électroniques du champ d'inertie. J'en profite pour graisser un peu la mécanique des changeurs de circuits et..

\- STOP! C'est bon gamine... c'est...«

Il stoppa soudain et éternua.

« 'Vos souhaits...

\- Mpff. » Xigbar sortit un mouchoir brodé(1) du signe de l'Organisation et se moucha bruyamment. Anthéa remarqua qu'il renifla après le son de cor de chasse.

« Ouhla, ça sent un bon rhume ça ! fit-elle en constatation.

\- Ouais, juste un rhume... pas grave... c'est la mode, grommela t-il... et tu comptes encore stationner longtemps »

Anthéa mit les mains sur les hanches et le regarda par en-dessous :

« Pas longtemps. Faut que je paye le parking? Mais... je comprends pas, comment ça : 'c'est la mode' ? »

Le Freeshooter haussa les épaules d'un air agacé :

« Juste les potes qui l'ont choppé eux aussi... Et ça fait quoi... quoi? »

Anthéa ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle commençait à craindre quelque chose.

« Numero II... vous êtes combien à avoir ce 'rhume'? »

Xigbar la dévisagea. Elle avait l'air très concernée :

« C'est quoi cette question? fit-il, suspicieux. Il avait déjà pigé qu'Anthéa n'était sérieuse qu'en des circonstances vraiment graves.

\- Hmm, je suis en train de me demander si vous n'auriez pas attrapé un truc dans mon vaisseau...

\- De quoi?!

\- Du calme, je me plante peut-être. ça vous dérange de me filer votre mouchoir? Je le mets dans mon analyseur et on va tout de suite savoir. »

Xigbar râla, grommela et lui donna son mouchoir, de mauvaise grâce. Anthéa le prit du bout des doigts et rentra avec. Le Numéro II la suivit en grommelant :

« Grouille toi gamine, je vais en avoir besoin bientôt.

Pincez vous le nez, y'en a pour trois minutes. »

Elle passa la porte de l'unité médicale :

« Restez là, l'analyseur est juste à côté. »

Le Freeshooter patienta en furetant un peu, cherchant à voir si l'autre nana se trouvait dans le coin, juste pour le plaisir des yeux. Il remarqua que le cinglé qu'elle appelait son ex-lieutenant n'était plus attaché à la table. Puis il entendit : « Oh merde! » provenant de l'infirmerie. Anthéa ressortit en tenant son mouchoir comme un asticot prêt à être fixé sur un hameçon. Son visage était un mélange de sérieux et de dégoût. Xigbar récupéra son bien du bout des doigts lui aussi et se mit sur ses gardes.

« Comment ça 'Oh merde'?!

\- Dites Numéro II, pourriez-vous faire remonter une info à votre chef ? C'est important...

\- Pardon?

\- Vous allez tous subir une épidémie de rhume zérien. J'ai bien peur que votre mouchoir en soit la preuve.

\- HEYYY?! »

Xigbar exprima son étonnement vaguement horrifié puis revint sur un terme :

« Attends gamine... on va tout de même pas se mettre en panique pour un rhume... C'est pas comme si on avait choppé un parasite qui grossit dans le torse et en sort en perçant les côtes... »

Il tenta un sourire pour appesantir son humour. Anthéa ne rigola pas.

« Vous regardez trop de films. Non, on les a exterminés il y a 10 ans ces trucs. Mais le rhume zérien est une forme mutante du rhume et il a tué les trois quart de ma boite il y a un siècle environ, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le médicament adéquat. »

Xigbar se reprit et déglutit en pâlissant.

« On se calme, monsieur gris, fit rapidement la Voyager. J'ai des médocs pour ça mais il faut prendre des mesures pour traiter tout le monde, ça se répand vite cette merde...

\- La barbe! » Xigbar pesta et se passa nerveusement une main sur les cheveux. Puis il prit une décision :

« Tu peux venir au donjon dans une heure, gamine?

\- Ouais. Mais je viendrais avec Vanessa cette fois.

Ça fera plaisir à certains. Mais laisse l'autre hein, on en a pas besoin.

On est d'accord sur ce point. »

…...

« Youhou?! Vanessa, vous avez bien eu le rhume zérien ? » fit Anthéa en passant la tête par la porte de la soute. Vanessa était en train de vérifier les sangles des containers divers et de nettoyer les dégâts. Quelques kilos de farine déshydratée et de sel marin de Corniac, du sel vert fluo, s'étaient répandus sur le sol métallique. La lieutenant arrêta le robot-aspirateur, retira son masque, ridiculement petit pour son visage, et répondit :

« Oui, Capitaine.

\- Bon, je crois que les autochtones l'ont attrapé dans le vaisseau. Celui que je viens de voir l'avait en tous cas. On a rendez vous dans une heure dans leur espèce de prison pour voir ce qu'on fait. Vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr, Capitaine.

\- Armez vous, on ne sait jamais. »

Vanessa se redressa et acquiesça. Elle s'étira comme un chat quand Anthéa fut partie, en prenant garde à ne pas se cogner au plafond. Elle serait bien aise qu'elles aient à se battre. Après ce long sommeil et les événements qu'elle avait manqué, elle se languissait d'un peu d'action.

…...

Anthéa poursuivit son tour et arriva devant le placard où elle avait ligoté et bâillonné Owazuri. Elle avait eu la bonté de laisser la porte ouverte, histoire de lui laisser voir un peu de vie de temps à autre et de ne pas oublier qu'il était là. Il grogna et la foudroya du regard quand elle entra dans son champ de vision. Si ses yeux avait été des armes lasers, Anthéa aurait fini en fondue organique.

« Toi mon grand...« Elle sortit son pistolet hypodermique et le pointa dans son cou.

« Fais dodo!« Le soporifique fit effet immédiatement. Il en avait pour 5 heures à dormir. Un soucis de moins à s'occuper.

…...

Une heure plus tard, les deux voyageuses émergeaient de la rue principale de Dark City en courant, une horde de sans-cœur aux trousses. Elles effectuèrent un virage synchronisé et terminèrent en passant l'entrée brillamment éclairée du building- prison dans un dernier sprint final.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, sous le regard patient d'un des membres de la secte, Anthéa déclara :

« Pas mal ce petit jogging...

\- Oui, Capitaine. Pas assez long cependant.

\- Certes. »

Puis les yeux de Vanessa se posèrent sur l'homme qui les accueillait, ou plutôt rencontrèrent ses yeux à sa hauteur et ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat de son côté. Le géant aux courts cheveux d'un brun terreux considéra la femme immense avec attention puis leur fit signe de le suivre sans un mot. Anthéa resta stupéfaite tout le long du chemin de la carrure de cet homme et des arpents de cuir noir qu'il avait fallu pour faire son manteau. Mais ils en avaient combien comme ça dans leur groupe? Et s'ils étaient bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait?

Une salle avait été dégagée et cinq des membres de ce qu'Anthéa prenait pour une secte s'y étaient réunis. L'ambiance était houleuse quand elles entrèrent mais les conversations cessèrent dès qu'elles apparurent. Il y avait le Numéro II, Numéro III avec une lance dans une main et un mouchoir dans l'autre, un grand homme blond à l'air nerveux et le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clair qui avait échappé à Owazuri. Plus celui qui leur avait ouvert.

« Messieurs, salua Anthéa avec un petit geste de la main.

\- Vous! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous me faites déranger alors qu'il n'y... commença le grand blond de façon véhémente. Anthéa reconnut en lui celui qu'elle avait entraperçu lors de sa convalescence. Sans doute l'unité médicale du groupe à lui seul.

\- Parce que vous allez subir une épidémie et que vous n'avez pas le remède pour la contrer, répondit-elle aussi sec.

\- Que vous croyez ! Comment vous pouvez vous baser sur le fait que nous soyons incapables de trouver un remède à cette maladie alors que vous ne connaissez rien de notre... » repartit le même membre. Anthéa leva une main impérieuse pour l'interrompre et compta sur ses doigts en énumérant :

« Un : parce que c'est une maladie typiquement développée par les Voyager dans les environnements confinés des vaisseaux; deux : parce que vous n'avez aucun de mes agents parmi vous sinon je le saurais; trois : parce que j'ai testé le mouchoir de Numéro II et quatre : parce que j'ai déjà vu le rhume zérien à l'œuvre. Enfin cinq : parce que le remède au virus a été développé dans des laboratoires de recherche médicale de bien plus haute technologie que ce que vous avez, je veux bien parier ma tête là dessus.

\- Quelle arrogance! Vous n'en savez rien, notre technologie est... recommença le grand blond en partant dans les aigus.

\- ça va, Numéro IV... laisse nous en placer une... » dit Xigbar, pétrifiant son interlocuteur d'outrage. « Dis gamine, il n'y a que III, moi et un autre qui sommes entrés dans le vaisseau, ça veut dire qu'il ne devrait y avoir que nous d'infectés non? fit Xigbar en désignant son collègue coiffé de dreadlocks.

\- Non, le rhume zérien se transmet par l'air. Les germes quand vous éternuez principalement. Si vous avez éternué dans un endroit où vos collègues passent, ils sont bons aussi.

\- Combien de temps d'incubation? demanda le Numéro VI en gardant un air impassible.

\- Trois à quatre jours, fit Anthéa avec un vague geste de la main.

\- Comment ça se manifeste ? fit le lancier d'une voix grave.

\- En soi, ça commence comme un gros rhume ou une bonne grippe, ça devient très fatiguant, ça dégénère en angine et puis d'un seul coup, ça descend sur les poumons et ça devient une méga-grippe(2). C'est surtout très affaiblissant. »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous et le grand homme blond râla :

« J'avais pourtant bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas entrer inconsidérément dans ce vaisseau mais on ne m'écoute que quand...

\- ça explique qu'on ai tous ces malades : VIII, le gamin... et X s'est fait porté pâle lui aussi. »

Le grand homme blond sauta de sa chaise comme un diable hors de sa boite :

« Numero II ! Vous ne devez pas donner nos matricules à des inconnus! Et j'aimerais pouvoir finir mes...

\- ça va, de toute façon... »

Il furent tous interrompus par un éternuement suivi d'un souffle d'air qui les frappa de plein fouet. Le lancier se redressa et se moucha en grognant. Anthéa lâcha le mur contre lequel elle s'était rattrapée. Elle dévisagea l'homme aux lances avec effarement : c'était lui qui avait déclenché ça? Seuls Vanessa et le géant n'avaient pas bougés, stoïques de chaque côté de la pièce. Monsieur bleu clair se recoiffa sa mèche avec agacement.

« Dites nous en plus sur cette soi-disant maladie, madame... demanda t-il.

\- Le rhume zérien est une maladie mutante qui s'est développée dans les atmosphères confinées des vaisseaux spatiaux. Et ça s'est mêlé à tout ce que les espèces différentes rapportent sur eux. Bref, c'est un gros condensé de mutations de virus et de bactéries, déclara Anthéa.

\- Un virus! Des bactéries! Comment des entités organiques différentes peuvent-elles...!?

\- Stop, monsieur blond, fit Anthéa en levant les mains dans un geste de déni, s'il-vous-plait ne me posez pas de questions poussées en médecine, je n'ai pas de connaissances approfondies sur le sujet. Je connais les bases de la maladie et comment la soigner. J'applique une procédure que toute personne de ma société se doit de connaître mais je n'ai pas les détails biologiques de ce virus.

\- C'est absolument impensable de vous laisser nous faire croire qu'une simple maladie puisse nous décimer...

\- ça va mon pote, laisse la finir... » Xigbar fut interrompu par une nouvelle crise d'éternuements et Anthéa reprit :

« A vos souhaits. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai le médoc qui sert à soigner ça et en quantité suffisante. La mauvaise, c'est que ça va vous forcer à rester au lit et à vous soigner pendant au moins trois ou quatre jours. »

Il y eu une vague de regards entre les membres de la secte. Puis le grand blond nerveux reprit avec des gestes emphatiques et un ton catégorique :

« Il n'est pas question que nous ingérions des médicaments provenant d'étrangers sans prendre des précautions!

\- Et vous avez raison sur ce point. Si j'étais à votre place, je ferais pareil. J'ai ramené une boite du médoc concerné, le Gerinox, fit Anthéa en sortant l'objet en question de sa poche et en le tendant au blondinet. Comme ça vous pouvez l'analyser et au possible, le synthétiser de votre côté mais ça m'étonnerait. Enfin... la posologie est d'un médicament pour 50 kilos trois fois par jour au cours des repas. Du repos, boire chaud et doubler le traitement d'une cure de vitamines.«

Le blond prit la boite avec prudence et après l'avoir examinée d'un œil soupçonneux, l'ouvrit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clair, l'air songeur, fit observer :

« Comme tout médicament, j'imagine qu'il y a des effets indésirables. »

Anthéa essaya de rester impassible mais sortit de façon hésitante :

« Hmm... euh..oui, il y en a deux. C'est marqué sur la notice... »

Elle n'avait pas envie de citer les effets secondaires devant des personnes susceptibles de prendre le médicament. Le grand homme blond, Numéro IV, sortit la notice et les tablettes en râlant :

« ...perdre du temps... je ne suis pas médecin et voilà que je... »

Il stoppa, fronça les sourcils en cherchant à décrypter la notice :

« De quelle langue s'agit-il? »

Anthéa eut un éclair de lucidité :

« Ah, oui, c'est pas en ... Je peux vous la fournir en anglais mais faut que je retourne au vaisseau.

\- Tss, cela va encore nous faire perdre du temps...

\- Il t'en faudra combien pour étudier ça, Numéro IV?

\- Il n'est pas possible d'estimer ce genre de recherche Numéro II, cela va dépendre de la composition et du matériel que je pourrais avoir et...

\- Okay. Gamine, ce truc va devenir méchant à partir de combien de temps ? demanda Xigbar.

\- Ben ça dépend un peu, fit Anthéa en se grattant le crâne. Vous m'avez l'air en bonne santé donc ça devrait aller jusqu'à quatre jours mais quelqu'un d'un peu faible ou de fragile des poumons risque d'être sérieusement atteint au bout de deux jours. »

Elle vit le Numéro VI déplacer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre et regarder son collègue blond, ce qui devait être un signe de nervosité chez lui.

« Ah merde... fit Xigbar en réalisant en même temps que Zexion. Le jeune... »

S'ensuivit un nouvel échange de regards silencieux. Le Numéro IV émit un « Tchh » agacé. Le Freeshooter soupira et ajouta :

« On va se grouiller de rentrer et de prévenir le patron. Et de mettre les gosses au chaud. »

Vous devez savoir autre chose, du positif : Quand vous l'avez attrapé une fois, vous devenez immunisés au virus. Et si vous nettoyez correctement votre lieu de vie avec un anti-bactérien, vous ne risquez pas que quelqu'un... venant de l'extérieur ne l'attrape. »

Xigbar lui jeta un regard de biais, intéressé par la façon dont elle avait traduit son expression. « De l'extérieur » sonnait comme « d'autres mondes », il en était sûr. Elle savait donc qu'ils étaient capables de passer de mondes à d'autres ? Zexion aussi avait eu l'air de relever l'écart mais il restait impassible.

« Bon, on vous laisse computer tout ça, reprit Anthéa. Revenez ici chercher la notice dans une demi-heure. Vous savez où nous trouver. »

Les hommes en manteaux noirs se levèrent et ils sortirent tous dans le hall du donjon annexe. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes et Vanessa suivit Anthéa d'un pas mi-figue mi-raisin : Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire de l'exercice mais elle avait rencontré un homme qui atteignait sa taille et même sa carrure. Et il entrait dans certains de ses critères de choix pour un compagnon d'accouplement. Elle attendit qu'elles soient hors de portée des oreilles des hommes en noir pour demander :

« A votre avis, on va les revoir, Capitaine?

\- Je pense que oui Vanessa. Ce serait vraiment étonnant qu'ils réussissent à produire des médocs de ce type tous seuls. Et je vais pas leur filer mon stock s'ils le prennent pas, c'est dans la procédure.«

La Société de Voyager avait bel et bien été ravagée un siècle auparavant par le virus du rhume zérien, avant qu'une espèce non-humanoïde n'en apporte le remède. Depuis, le problème crucial était de ne pas le propager sur les mondes où les voyageurs étaient susceptibles de passer. A cet effet, tout membre de Voyager devait appliquer certaines procédures concernant le rhume zérien. L'une d'entre elles établissait que si les autochtones attrapaient la maladie, tous les voyageurs présents se devaient de mettre en œuvre toutes les ressources possibles afin de les soigner et éradiquer toute menace de propagation.

Anthéa rumina ces fameuses procédures tandis qu'elle sortait avec son lieutenant. Elle allait devoir encore écrire des rapports longs comme un mille-patte mutant. Elle n'en fut que plus pressée de rentrer au vaisseau, même si les sans-cœurs les attaquant étaient une motivation supplémentaire.

* * *

1 - À la main, par un des membres de l'Organisation... Devinez lequel!

2 - Maladie entièrement inventée, sans aucune cohérence médicale.


	17. Chapter 16 - L'organisation s'organise

Disclaimer en première partie

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – L'organisation s'organise**

 **...**

Une réunion immédiate se tint dans le château suspendu au dessus du gouffre, à peine Xigbar fut il sorti du Corridor des Ténèbres1 qu'ils avaient ouvert depuis le donjon annexe.

« Bon, faut trouver Saïx, lui expliquer la situation et prévenir le patron. IV et VI vous avez toute liberté pour étudier ces médocs et la maladie. »

Les concernés étaient déjà en route pour le laboratoire du sous-sol, débattant sans prêter attention au Numéro II qui reprit :

« Lexaeus, mon vieux, tu te sens pas malade, toi? »

Le géant brun, Numéro V de l'Organisation, acquiesça d'un air calme, nullement atteint par la situation de crise qui s'annonçait.

« Super, dit Xigbar avec l'entrain d'un scarabée neurasthénique. Il faut trouver le gamin et s'assurer qu'il va bien. Vu la grippe qu'il a fait en revenant d'Atlantica, il risque de morfler avec ce truc et le patron nous en ferait un drame... en cinq actes... On doit le surveiller. »

Le géant eut un mouvement d'acquiescement de la tête et ouvrit un autre Corridor des Ténèbres pour partir à la recherche du plus jeune des membres de l'Organisation. Celui-ci avait une valeur particulière au sein du groupe et sa faiblesse de santé le rendait sujet à l'attention de ses collègues.

« On ferait bien de répertorier qui est malade. Et de prévenir ceux qui sont en mission depuis que ce truc s'est crashé qu'ils restent dans les mondes où ils sont, le temps qu'on fasse nettoyer le château par les Reflets, dit Xaldin d'une voix enrhumée.

_ Je m'en occupe, mon pote. De ton côté, tu peux nous mettre quelques Reflets au boulot?

_ Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, répondit le WhirlWind Lancer en sortant son mouchoir de nouveau.

_ Bon sang, on avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment », grinça le Freeshooter à l'adresse de son collègue immédiat. Ce faisant, il lissait ses cheveux poivre et sel vers l'arrière, un signe de nervosité fréquent chez lui. « Les nanas n'amènent vraiment que des ennuis.

_ Bah, celles-là valent le coup qu'on se remue un peu.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de te faire des films sur ces nanas, Xaldin. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux oublier l'idée de flirter avec ces deux là.

_ Woooh, Xigbar, t'étais un des premiers à les trouver intéressantes à reluquer.

_ A reluquer oui, à recruter aussi. Mais pour le reste... celles là, c'est pas le genre de celles que tu dragues sur la plage ou au bar. Ces nanas là ont bouffé de la vie et de sa merde et je crois qu'elles ont fait le tour de la question sur les mecs. Pour elles, ont est des ennemis potentiels, rien d'autre.

_ Tu te fais vieux, mon vieux, si tu abandonnes si vite... ricana Xaldin en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui descendait de la Salle Grise pour aller à Ruines et Création, une autre section du château.

_ Lucide, mon pote. » marmonna Xigbar pour lui-même en commençant à réfléchir à sa propre mission.

….

Xaldin arpenta les couloirs les plus usités, alla à la bibliothèque qui servait de bureau à Numéro VII et finalement se dirigea vers le balcon où le Berserker aimait à s'exposer aux rayons de lumière diaphane du Kingdom Hearts. C'était un endroit qu'aucun Nobody n'aimait fouler. Saïx ne venait là que quand il était d'une humeur particulièrement instable et qu'il abreuvait sa rage aux rayons lumineux du satellite. Les récents événements devaient l'avoir amenés là.

Bien que bourru, le Numéro III n'en était pas moins conscient qu'un Saïx énervé était dangereux. Lui annoncer qu'ils étaient tous sujets à une épidémie revenait à faire sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de coca secouée. Il se racla la gorge pour se signaler tout en gardant ses distances et Saïx se tourna vers lui dans un mouvement félin, le regard irrité :

« Qu'y a t-il Numéro III ?

_ On a un problème, VII. La nana du vaisseau a découvert que le rhume de Xigbar, c'est un virus qu'il a choppé dans son vaisseau. »

Les pupilles de Saïx se dilatèrent quand il plissa les yeux.

« Et en quoi ceci nécessiterait-il mon intervention ?

_ ça va tous nous affecter si j'ai bien compris. Ça doit être ce qu'a Numéro VIII. Le virus se répand par l'air, celui qu'on a tous respiré dans le château. Faut qu'on isole les membres qui sont malades et qu'on désinfecte le château.

_ Un rhume ne nécessite pas de prendre des mesures aussi extrêmes et les missions actuelles ne peuvent pas prendre de retard...

_ Le problème c'est que ça commence comme un rhume mais ça devient plus grave. IV a les détails et il est parti analyser le médoc que la nana nous a donné pour voir si c'est pas dangereux. En gros, on va tous se retrouver au pieu dans peu de temps. »

Le visage de Saix tressaillit, une lueur d'irritation s'alluma dans ses yeux et Xaldin se sentit instinctivement serrer sa lance plus fort.

« Nous n'avons pour l'instant que quelques membres malades, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que cette femme nous dit la vérité ? Vous l'avez faite parler en prenant les précautions nécessaires ? Lord Xemnas accepterait très mal que des membres éminents de l'Organisation se soient faits conter des mensonges par une simple étrangère. »

Il serra les mâchoires, son regard brilla tandis qu'il ajoutait avec hargne

« Surtout si c'est un mauvais prétexte qui ralentit les plans concernant... concernant... »

Il stoppa net et Xaldin regarda avec intérêt son visage se tordre dans une mimique étrange, presque comique avant de...

ATCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Xaldin se protégea à temps le visage mais quand il regarda de nouveau, Saïx se tenait à la rambarde du balcon, l'air hébété. Il reprit sa contenance en quelques instants, jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Xaldin qui ne put réprimer un rictus. Ç'avait été un éternuement total, avec explosion d'air et projection de substances partout. Saïx faisait toujours les choses à fond.

Sous un regard goguenard, le Luna Diviner se tourna avec dignité et froideur vers le KH et déclara :

« Que l'on se serve des salles inoccupées du donjon annexe comme d'une infirmerie où isoler les membres de l'Organisation infectés. Numéro IV doit endiguer et soigner ce virus au plus vite. Je m'occupe de répertorier les membres malades, mettez les simili au travail de la désinfection du château.

_ Tu préviens le chef ?

_ J'avertirais le Supérieur de ce contretemps » dit le Luna Diviner en appuyant les termes respectueux qui désignaient le dirigeant de l'Organisation. Il ne supportait pas les libertés que prenaient certains membres pour nommer leur leader.

« Ok. Pour les autres en mission, Xigbar s'occupe de leur dire de rester où ils sont, histoire qu'ils tombent pas malades eux aussi.

_ Parfait, je ne vous retiens pas, Numéro III. »

Une fois que Xaldin fut parti et hors de portée d'oreilles, Saïx put enfin se moucher bruyamment, maudissant ses cloisons nasales malmenées.

….

Tel un paquebot majestueux fendant lourdement les glaces de l'Arctique, le Numéro V s'était dirigé vers un couloir annexe de l'infirmerie, se doutant déjà de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le numéro XIII. Le numéro VIII et lui avaient développé une affinité difficile à expliquer lorsqu'il s'agissait de Nobodies. A cause du statut de chaperon d'Axel envers Roxas et à force de mener leurs missions ensemble, ces deux là avaient fini par créer des liens que des êtres dépourvus de cœur n'auraient pas dû connaître. Le petit Numéro XIII avait cette particularité de susciter des questions sur leur nature de Nobody, non seulement de par son comportement mais aussi par sa simple existence. Tous les membres qui l'avaient eu sous leur responsabilité au cours d'une mission avaient ressenti cette étrange différence dans les yeux du garçonnet. Des yeux comme des miroirs qui vous sondaient les tréfonds de l'âme malgré leur innocence et vous renvoyer une image de vous perturbante, plus vivante, plus... sensible.

Lexaeus l'avait éprouvé. Ce jeune garçon portait une grande partie de leurs espoirs sur ses épaules, pour lui il semblait naturel qu'il soit différent. Il était important de s'assurer de sa santé. Il tourna à un angle et entendit une voix.

« ...serra vers Olga et lui murmura des mots... euh, Axel, je pourrais pas plutôt te glisser ce livre pour que tu le finisses toi-même ?

_ Nan pas possible, si je prends un livre en ce moment... atcha ! Il finira réduit en cendres. » fit une autre voix atténuée par l'épaisseur d'une vitre.

Roxas était assis par terre dans la salle de surveillance qui jouxtait la salle médicale où Axel était isolé pour l'instant. Le grand rouquin était allongé sur le lit ignifugé, en short, un bras sous la tête, des mouchoirs en tissu ignifugés à portée de main et attendait que le numéro XIII finisse de lui faire la lecture. L'affichage lumineux au dessus de la porte scellée indiquait 45 degrés celsius ambiants à l'intérieur de la cellule. De quoi recréer une ambiance tropicale. Roxas sursauta en voyant approcher la silhouette imposante et referma son livre pour le cacher prestement derrière son dos. Ignorant l'ouvrage sans doute trop libertin pour la morale des membres plus anciens de l'Organisation, Lexaeus demanda :

« Numéro XIII, comment te sens-tu ?

_ Je vais... bien, répondit le jeune garçon d'un ton prudent.

_ Tu n'as pas les signes de la même maladie que Numéro VIII ?

_ Hééééé ! Justement, quand est-ce que je sors de là, Lexaeus ? Fit le concerné depuis derrière sa vitre.

_ Non, je me sens... normal, hésita Roxas. Et pour Axel?

_ Numéro IV viendra s'occuper de VIII bientôt. Au cas où tu commencerais à te sentir malade, va voir Numéro IV immédiatement. Nous sommes susceptibles d'être tous atteints de la même maladie que VIII, expliqua patiemment le géant. Vexen teste un médicament pour nous soigner en ce moment. »

Il scruta le regard confus mais cristallin du jeune garçon blond, aux cheveux toujours désordonnés quoi qu'il fasse et conclut qu'il avait l'air en bonne santé. N'ayant aucun autre ordre à lui donner, il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

« Vexy occupé à tester un médoc ? Et ben je suis pas prêt de sortir de là, fit Axel en le regardant partir. C'est tout de même beaucoup pour un simple rhume...

_ C'est peut être plus grave... fit Roxas avec un peu d'inquiétude.

_ Naaan, sinon Vexy serait plus agité que ça, il m'aurait déjà fait des prélèvements et tout. T'aurais vu quand on est revenus de ce monde où il y avait la grippe aviaire, il psychotait à fond. Il a dû prélever au moins un litre de sang à tout le monde.

_ C'est tout de même étrange, je devrais peut être aller voir à la Salle Grise.

_ Mais non, sinon le Géant Terre t'aurait dit d'y aller. Allez, lis moi la fin du chapitre, s'iiiiiiil te plaîîîîît ! »

Numéro XIII soupira. Il avait un instant espérer échapper à la suite de ce livre qui lui en avait déjà appris plus qu'il n'aurait voulu sur les rapports entre hommes et femmes. Mais Axel s'ennuyait dans la salle de confinement et il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul à ruminer son isolement. Il rouvrit le livre et soupira derechef. Heureusement que ce n'était pas un illustré.

….

Une ombre avançait furtivement dans les couloirs, longeait des murs, se glissait le long des angles pour disparaître derrière une colonne et réapparaître au plafond derrière une autre. Il tenait fermement une arme dans chaque main, les agrippant comme ses derniers recours pour préserver sa vie, chérissant leur poids, leur luisance parfaite et leur capacité léthale tout en guettant son ennemi potentiel. Son œil aiguisé scrutait le moindre recoin des pièces qu'il parcourait, tel un ninja en quête de sa proie, se glissant parmi les ombres et les ténèbres avec une aisance démoniaque. Il parcourut trois pièces, prit le chemin vers un couloir, ouvrit un portail pour semer sa piste et sortit du portail dans une autre pièce.

Puis une dissonance dans le silence de son passage vint heurter son ouïe à l'affût. Une note ténue qui mourut presqu'aussitôt née. Le Freeshooter se plaqua le dos à un mur, ou plutôt à un plafond, vu qu'il marchait sur le mur, encore au grand dam du personnel de ménage. Il se glissa jusqu'à une ouverture en forme de sigle de l'organisation et repéra sa proie. D'autres notes fleurirent sous des doigts inspirés, se superposant à un chantonnement fait de « Mmmhmmhhhmmmhmhmhm », créant une harmonique agréable à l'oreille. Le musicien reprit depuis le début, concentré dans son œuvre, ignorant l'espion qui l'observait, dissimulé dans le coin supérieur de l'entrée du Hall des Mélodies Creuses.

La musique s'épanouit de nouveau, accompagnée de la voix profonde et soyeuse de son créateur, donnant vie à une mélopée suscitant un étrange mélange de solitude et de mélancolie. Il se transforma et évolua alors que les notes s'élevaient et se battaient pour devenir un chant d'espoir animé par le combat. Xigbar baissa son arme. Il détestait tout simplement être perturbé dans ses convictions. Ils étaient des Nobodies, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de ressentir des sentiments. De les manipuler, oui, de les affecter aussi mais pas de les faire naître. Pourtant, le Numéro IX y parvenait, dans le secret de sa solitude, dans cette communion avec son instrument qui était parfois comme une transe dont on devait le tirer. Demyx était de loin le plus inutile des membres pour le combat, maladroit et trouillard, mais il avait un don que d'autres enviaient pour la musique.

Le Freeshooter joua avec ses pouvoirs dimensionnels et émergea à moitié du sol derrière Demyx qui, assis sur le sol, sa cithare entre les bras, remuait de la tête en rythme avec son inspiration.

« Demyx, appela t-il.

_ Mhhhhmmmmhhh.

_ DEMYX !

_ Laaaammhmmmhhhhh!mmhhh ! »

Xigbar fit un mouvement agacé dans les espaces dimensionnels et le musicien sursauta en criant quand une botte taille 42 surgit du sol juste sous son fondement à grande vitesse.

« WAAAAAAH , JE ME RENDS ! JE ME RENDS ! NE ME DEVOREZ PAS !

_ Calme toi, mon pote... »

Le numéro IX resta un instant tremblant à quatre pattes sur le sol, les fesses en l'air, les bras sur la tête pour se prémunir d'une autre attaque tandis que son instrument disparaissait dans une gerbe de bulles.

« C'est moi, Numéro IX, allez relève toi !

_ Oh, Xiggy, c'était toi ! Héééé ! C'est pas que je me plaigne ou quoi, mais ça fait mal ! »

Les armes du Freeshooter cliquetèrent.

« Non, d'accord, ça fait pas mal tout va bien... fit nerveusement le Numéro IX en levant les mains.

_ Tu te sens malade ? T'as éternué ?

_ Euuuuuuh... je crois pas... je... »

Devant l'attitude indécise de son collègue, Xigbar soupira et ordonna :

« Va à la Salle Grise, on va tous être malades il paraît. On va faire nettoyer le château alors on va migrer quelques temps dans le donjon annexe. T'as pigé ?

_ Euh... pas tout mais je peux aller à la Salle Grise...

_ C'est bien mon pote, fit Xigbar en désinvoquant une de ses armes et en tapotant le dos du jeune membre qui se triturait visiblement pour trouver quelque chose à dire ou faire. Allez, grouille toi et traîne pas en route. »

Le jeune homme à la coupe mulet acquiesça et prit le chemin des escaliers en trottinant, pressé d'obéir aux ordres. Xigbar le laissa faire, attendit quelque chose et eut un mouvement entendu de la tête quand un cri alla decrescendo avec une chute dans les escaliers. Il cria depuis le palier :

« UN CORRIDOR DEMYX ! OUVRE UN CORRIDOR ! »

Un « gnnnnnn » positif lui répondit. Le Numéro IX avait même tendance à oublier qu'on l'autorisait à utiliser des portails pour se déplacer plus que le quota autorisé en général, pour éviter qu'il ne se perde encore dans le château. Xigbar leva les yeux au ciel une dernière fois quand il entendit le bruit du corridor puis se prépara à sa prochaine visite.

….

« CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »

Le cri éclata et rebondit comme un boomerang aiguisé entre les murs du laboratoire. Zexion se retira les mains des oreilles.

« Cette composition moléculaire... avança t-il en sentant la tension de l'autre côté de la paillasse.

_ ...EST IMPOSSIBLE ! hurla un Vexen surexcité. Il arracha son masque chirurgical et jeta ses gants rageusement dans la poubelle des déchets biohazard. Puis il s'appuya à la table d'expérimentation et se passa une main dans les cheveux en grinçant des dents.

_ Et votre analyse, Numéro VI ? Demanda t-il afin de reprendre contenance.

_ Le virus que j'ai identifié sur les échantillons de Numéro II se situe à mi-chemin entre le rhinovirus et le coronavirus. Mais dans le cas de Numéro VIII, le virus est un type A présentant des agglomérations d'hémaggluttinine dépassant ce que l'on connaît. Et je pense qu'en les laissant cultiver encore ces agglomérations vont muter par glissement. Mais impossible de déterminer pourquoi. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre la mutation qui fait produire des ARN viraux à de simples coronavirus. »

Il repoussa de nouveau sa mèche de cheveux et la fit tenir avec une épingle pour se coller l'œil au microscope.

« De plus, dans l'échantillon de Numéro III, je vois d'autres mutations qui sont des structures virales réassorties. Elles s'attaquent aux ARN de façon incohérente. »

Une vague de fraîcheur déferla dans la pièce déjà maintenue à température peu élevée pour conserver les produits les plus instables. Le grand homme blond, dans son manteau de cuir noir, se mordillait un doigt en réfléchissant à voix haute :

« Mnmm, de telles circonstances... alors le médicament est adapté... mnmn...

_ Nous pouvons sans crainte le donner aux membres atteints ? »

Vexen fit un geste du bras fataliste :

« Tch ! Il est sans danger pour nous autres mais... il serait long de le synthétiser ici. L'étrangère a dit qu'elle en avait pour 6 personnes, or nous sommes 12 membres. Et surtout... »

Zexion prévint la nouvelle volée verbale en protégeant ses oreilles :

« … QUELLE TECHNOLOGIE EST CAPABLE DE PRODUIRE DE TELS MELANGES ?! »

Il leva les bras au ciel et des flocons de neige volèrent en tous sens, donnant à son air échevelé un côté saisonnier. Puis, d'un coup le scientifique se mit une main en coupe sous le menton :

« Je dois convaincre le Supérieur de me laisser examiner ces intrus plus en profondeur... Cette technologie, ces possibilités offertes dans nos recherches...

_ Vous savez Numéro IV, il va être l'heure d'aller voir Numéro VIII.

_ ...nous découvrions d'où ils viennent, nous pourrions envahir leur monde et récupérer des données de leurs laboratoires...

_ Et selon les ordres, il faut nous occuper des membres malades.

_ ...même des incursions par les Corridors des Ténèbres, sans contacts directs avec les autochtones serait...

_ Et vous ne deviez pas récupérer la notice de ce médicament en langue compréhensible ?

_ ...avec de la chance, un de leurs scientifiques serait manipulable et... »

Vexen faisait des allers-retours entre la paillasse et l'établi où se trouvait l'incubateur pour cultures, perdu dans des plans machiavéliques. Zexion retira ses gants, rangea les éprouvettes non utilisées et termina de coller des étiquettes sur les tubes. Puis il accrocha sa blouse de laboratoire à la patère et sortit.

….

Luxord retira son couvre-lit en velours et le laissa tomber sur le tapis à côté de son lit. Il avait trop chaud. Un tas de mouchoirs utilisés remplissait sa corbeille à papier et débordait un peu à côté. Il renifla pour la énième fois et regarda la magnifique pendule à balancier qu'il avait installé dans un coin de sa chambre. Le bruit régulier le rassurait et lui tenait compagnie dans les soirs de solitude. Il ferma les yeux et écouta... toc...toc... comme le battement d'un cœur qu'il n'avait plus...

Toc toc...

« Hé ! Luxord ! »

Ah non, ça c'était un autre toquement. Et un toqué. Dans les deux sens du terme.

« Entrez... »

Xaldin pointa sa figure renfrognée par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Numéro X, tu te sens en état de déplacer ton lit ?

_ Voilà une question intéressante, Numéro II. Tu as décidé d'étudier les configurations fengchui de nos chambres afin de coordonner nos karmas ?

_ Hé ? Fit un Xaldin visiblement dépassé.

Luxord soupira et résuma sa réponse :

_ Oui, je peux déplacer mon lit mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

_ T'aurais pas pu le dire comme ça dès le départ ?

_ J'essaie d'élever le débat culturel parfois, Numéro II.

_ C'est inutile. En tous cas, on va tous avoir le truc que tu as, la faute à la nana au vaisseau. Donc on va tous s'installer dans le donjon annexe le temps de faire nettoyer le Château. J't'ouvre un corridor et tu tires ton lit dans une pièce du donjon. IV et VI vont venir nous voir pour répertorier les malades et donner de quoi nous soigner. »

Là dessus, il tendit le bras et un Corridor des Ténèbres s'ouvrit au pied du lit. Puis il ferma la porte sans attendre. Luxord soupira, s'irritant le nez par la même occasion. Il renifla et éternua violemment.

TCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Le Corridor disparut.

Toc toc...

« Hé ! Luxord ! »

_Entrez... »

Xaldin pointa sa figure renfrognée par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Numéro X, tu te sens en état de déplacer ton lit ? »

Luxord cligna lentement des paupières. Ah, c'était d'un fatiguant cette réaction qui voulait que le temps remonte deux minutes à chaque fois qu'il éternuait !

Il décida de raccourcir le débat :

« Oui, je peux déplacer mon lit mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

_ Bon ben tant mieux car on va tous avoir le truc que tu as, la faute à la nana du vaisseau. On va s'installer dans le donjon annexe le temps de faire nettoyer le Château. J't'ouvre un corridor et tu tires ton lit dans une pièce du donjon annexe. IV et VI vont venir nous voir pour répertorier les malades et donner de quoi nous soigner. »

Là dessus, il tendit le bras et un Corridor des Ténèbres s'ouvrit de nouveau au pied du lit. Puis sans attendre, le Whirlwind Lancer ferma la porte. Luxord se pinça le nez pour ne pas éternuer de nouveau.

….

La jungle résonnait d'une multitude de cris d'animaux et des bruits de leurs activités diverses. C'était presque une cacophonie, mais cela restait supportable pour Marluxia. Il aimait entendre la nature vivre, le crissement de la terre sous ses pas, le sifflement soyeux des feuilles immenses qu'il écartait avec grâce de son passage, le craquement presque imperceptible des arbres gonflés de sève qui poussaient et...

« Hiiii ! HORS DE MON CHEMIN VERMINE ! »

Un coup de tonnerre ponctua l'exclamation, signifiant qu'un innocent animal ou un insecte imprudent avait croisé le chemin de Numéro XII, Larxene. Elle crapahutait derrière lui avec bien moins d'aisance mais elle avait le mérite de réussir à suivre son rythme, au prix de quelques annihilations végétales ou animales.

Leur mission avait été longue et désagréable. Le Cœur de la Jungle n'était pas le monde de prédilection de Marluxia et encore moins celui de Larxene. Débusquer ce sans-cœur vicieux qui hantait la zone s'était révélé un labeur coûteux en énergie, surtout en portant ces épais manteaux de cuir dans cet environnement lourd et humide.

Marluxia passa de nouveau sa main dans ses mèches couleur de rose pour les aérer. Elles restèrent collées à sa nuque et il soupira.

« MARLUXIA ! Tu as une faux pour quoi ? Pour décorer ?! Taille un chemin dans toute cette salade !

_ Le chemin est déjà tracé Numéro XII, répondit-il d'un air dégagé.

_ Non il ne l'est pas, je n'arrête pas de me prendre des branches, des lianes et des... trucs ! Et il y a des insectes sur à peu près toutes !

_ Nous arrivons bientôt, répondit le numéro XI, stoïque.

_ Il vaudrait mieux parce que je te jure que je vais finir par craquer ! criailla Larxene. Ce Saîx... je vais lui électrifier quelque chose de douloureux... pour nous avoir envoyé ici ! »

Numéro XII était en apparence une charmante jeune femme blonde, aux cheveux courts soigneusement coiffés vers l'arrière avec seulement deux mèches qui se relevaient légèrement par rapports aux autres. Ses magnifiques yeux verts reflétaient de la malice et du caractère. Hélas trop. Son apparence n'était qu'un leurre pour les malheureux qui auraient cru s'en prendre à une douce jeune femme. Outre un caractère féroce, elle avait pour élément l'électricité et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir à toutes fins, des plus utiles aux plus douloureuses avec des consonances sadiques.

« Nous serons hors de portée de vue ou d'oreilles d'éventuels espions une fois dans la clairière. Et nous ne pouvons pas emprunter un Corridor n'importe où.

_ Mon... œil ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui nous espionne ici ?! Il n'y a que des bestiaux idiots et des saletés d'insectes.

_ Il y a ce sauvage et les chercheurs que nous avons aperçu.

_ Le sauvage, comme tu le dis, a le QI d'une moule et les chercheurs sont comme Vexen, toujours le nez dans leurs tubes ! Ne me fais pas rire ! »

Et ainsi de suite. Marluxia déboucha enfin sur un coin du sol dégagé. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait hâte de se doucher, de se laver les cheveux et d'arrêter de baigner dans 2 litres de sa propre sueur. Il se préparait à ouvrir le Corridor qui les ramènerait au château quand quelque chose attira son attention. C'était une feuille de papier bleutée. Elle semblait fraîche, pas encore atteinte par l'humidité ambiante.

Il la prit précautionneusement, avec des gestes de prudence dignes d'un agent du MI6 ouvrant un colis potentiellement piégé. Quelques lignes d'une écriture peu soignée, définitivement de quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas écrire, étaient tracées sur le papier.

 _Yo Marlu et Larx. On a une maladie au château, le patron dit que vous devez rester où vous êtes le temps qu'on s'en débarrasse. On vous contactera quand ce sera fini. A + Xig'_

Marluxia poussa un long soupir et porta la main à son front d'un geste élégant mais las.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ouvre ce Corridor qu'on s'en aille ! » fit une voix derrière lui. Il sentit des gouttes de sueur supplémentaires lui descendre le long de la tempe tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Larxene.

Quelques instants plus tard, une tempête électrique se déclencha dans la jungle.

...

Xemnas était en train de valider les rapports des dernières missions. L'écriture de celui qu'il lisait était laborieuse. C'était l'écriture de quelqu'un qui a considéré qu'apprendre à écrire ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités et s'y adonnait le moins possible :

/

 _Membre_ : Xig' le second

 _Date_ : Un jour

 _Monde_ : Agrabah

 _Objectif de la mission_ : Ramener un truc du désert

 _Descriptif de la mission_ : J'y suis allé, j'ai buté des sans-cœurs, j'ai trouvé le truc je suis revenu. C'était vraiment chiant.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Xemnas soupira. La prose de Xigbar équivalait à celle d'un élève de 6e. Encore heureux que Vexen l'ai longtemps harcelé pour qu'il ait une orthographe correcte. Encore que l'écriture du Numéro IV n'ai rien à envier à l'orthographe de Xigbar. Le soupir du Supérieur se répercuta entre les murs de la salle qu'il avait investi en tant que bureau pour la journée. Il en changeait sans cesse, pour échapper aux perturbateurs. Seul Numéro VII était au courant et ne viendrait le déranger que pour une véritable urgence.

Il renifla. Le château lui semblait plus froid que d'habitude ces temps-ci. Il faudrait en toucher un mot à Numéro IV à l'occasion, non pas parce qu'il baissait la température de sa seule présence mais parce qu'il était le seul à savoir régler l'antique chaudière. Et il faisait toujours trop chaud pour lui. Il renifla de nouveau. Puis éternua violemment, à trois reprises. Il reprit sa respiration, étonné. Ces manifestations bruyantes d'irritation nasale ne lui arrivaient que rarement. Puis il baissa les yeux. Très délicatement, il prit la feuille du rapport de Xigbar et après l'avoir froissée, la classa consciencieusement dans la corbeille. Ce n'était pas comme s'il jetait des informations importantes.

On toqua à la porte. Une seule personne avait assez de respect pour les nerfs de son supérieur pour toquer avant d'entrer. Il reprit une attitude posée et réfléchie avant d'inviter le Nobody à entrer.

« Oui, Numéro VII. »

Saïx entra et vint jusqu'au bureau.

« Supérieur, je viens de recevoir des informations de la plus haute importance.

_ Quelles sont-elles ?

_ Il apparaît que les membres qui ont exploré le vaisseau ont été exposés à un virus qui s'y trouve. Ils l'ont rapporté sur eux et ont contaminé le château. Tous les membres ayant fréquenté le château ces dernières 24h sont sujets à développer la maladie. Il s'agit d'un rhume qui peut dégénérer en une infection plus importante.»

Xemnas se leva, pris d'une nouvelle angoisse.

« Poursuivez, Numéro VII.

_ La femme commandant le vaisseau l'a déduit d'un prélèvement sur Numéro II. Elle est encline à nous fournir le médicament contre la maladie. Numéro IV est en train d'examiner ce remède afin de déterminer s'il est adapté à notre condition. J'ai pris l'initiative de déplacer tous les membres malades dans le donjon annexe afin de pouvoir faire désinfecter le château correctement. Les numéros II, III, VIII et X sont déjà malades.

_ Mais combien ces intrus vont-ils nous apporter d'ennuis ?! » Sa question était purement rhétorique, c'était sa manière d'exprimer sans trop de débordement la fureur qu'il éprouvait.

« Il nous faut prévoir deux à trois jours de soins et sans doute quelques jours supplémentaires si des membres incubent plus longtemps que d'autres.

_ Cela signifie une semaine de retard dans nos plans ! »

Xemnas se mit à parcourir la pièce à grandes enjambées, calculant toutes les conséquences de cette épidémie avec des gestes emphatiques.

« Il y a un risque si nous envoyons les membres valides à l'heure actuelle en mission, ils peuvent développer la maladie pendant la mission. Et qu'adviendra t-il si un nouveau membre vient dans le château ?

_ Selon la femme, si nous désinfectons le château, il ne devrait pas y avoir de répercussion.

_ Tch, je n'ai pas confiance en ces intrus. Que Numéro IV évalue ces facteurs. Que les membres de l'Organisation soient soignés selon ses indications et dès qu'il sont de nouveau valides, qu'ils reprennent les missions !

_ Bien Supérieur. Et... avez-vous ressenti des prémisses de la maladie ? »

Xemnas écarta le problème d'un geste évasif de la main.

« Pas pour l'instant. Vous pouvez disposer, Numéro VII. »

Saïx acquiesça et ouvrir un Corridor vers le donjon annexe, laissant le Supérieur se rasseoir à son bureau avec un évident futur mal de tête.


	18. Chapter 17 - L'infirmerie

Disclaimer en première partie

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Infirmerie**

….

Dans la Salle Grise, Saïx avait mis des Reflets à la tâche. Il notait sur son clipboard les divers points à surveiller : S'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas à cours de produit à désinfecter les surfaces, s'assurer qu'ils ne nettoieraient pas n'importe où n'importe quoi avec le même produit... Ensuite il faudrait les diriger dans les couloirs, dans les chambres. Le Luna Diviner songea avec un certain ravissement que ça allait enfin être l'occasion de nettoyer certaines chambres dont la salubrité laissait à désirer. Et de débusquer les stocks d'alcool de II, III et X.

Quelqu'un surgit, essoufflé, et s'immobilisa dans sa lancée à l'entrée de la salle.

« Pfff, pfff, j'ai raté mon portail. »

Saïx soupira et appela le Numéro IX :

« Demyx, Numéro II vous a t-il mis au courant de la situation ?

_ Euh...oui, oui. Je peux faire quelque chose ? Comment vont les autres ?

_ Prenez cette caisse de matériel et traînez la à travers le Corridor, ordonna le Numéro VII en ouvrant un portail d'un geste négligent de la main. Nous nous rendons au donjon annexe. Ressentez vous des effets de la maladie ?

_ Ben non, je me sens bien. »

Demyx s'approcha prudemment de la caisse de matériel à côté de Saïx. Il saisit une des poignées, tenta de la traîner d'un geste franc mais fut retenu sur place par son poids.

« Oooooh, je sens que ça va être dur..

_ Poussez la, alors, Numéro IX... » soupira Saïx.

Au bout d'un moment, exaspéré par le spectacle atterrant du Numéro IX gémissant sous ses efforts pitoyables, il l'attrapa par le col, le propulsa dans le Corridor, souleva la caisse sans hésitation et le suivit.

….

Demyx vola littéralement hors du Corridor avec un 'aaaaaaaarg' qui se termina brusquement lors de sa rencontre avec le sol. Il se releva et se trouva dans le couloir principal du premier étage du donjon annexe. A sa droite, une rangée de fenêtres laissaient passer la lueur diaphane de la nuit éternelle qui régnait sur le MQNJE, à sa gauche, il y avait une succession de portes. Le sol était poussiéreux et ça sentait le renfermé. Cet étage servait rarement.

Saïx surgit du Corridor et le ferma derrière lui. Il ordonna :

« Numéro IX, ouvrez les fenêtres et les portes des chambres, il faut aérer. »

Le Numéro VII se dirigea vers le début du couloir et actionna les interrupteurs afin que la lumière éloigne les sans-cœurs éventuels. A la sortie de l'immense cage d'escalier se trouvait une pièce aux murs vitrés qui servait de cellule de surveillance du couloir. Ils en avaient occulté une partie avec du papier mais avaient laissé le guichet de communication opérationnel. Saïx fronça les sourcils : Pas de lumière, pas d'activité dans cette pièce : Numéro IV n'était pas encore arrivé ?

Il entendit un cri puis une exclamation dans le couloir :

« Woah, désolé Luxy ! Je savais pas que t'étais déjà là ! »

Puis il y eut le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait d'un coup de pied dans le hall, suivi d'un cri féminin :

« HEYYY HOOOO ! Y'A QUELQU'UN ?! »

Il sentit ses nerfs se hérisser instinctivement et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Je descends. »

La femme commandant le vaisseau se tenait dans le hall, un dossier à la main. Elle le leva quand il arriva, comme pour s'en défendre :

« J'avais dit que je ramènerais la notice médicale mais le grand blond s'est jamais pointé. Alors je suis venue.

_ Je lui transmettrais. » Il tendit la main, à bout de bras, pour s'approcher le moins possible de cette femme et saisit le dossier du bout des doigts. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et un courant d'hostilité partagée traversa le hall.

Un silence plana, désagréable.

« Je peux retourner à mon vaisseau ? Ça ira ? Vous avez besoin de rien d'autre ? Demanda Anthéa de son ton le plus cynique.

_ Non. Votre tas de... vaisseau vous attend, répondit Saïx du même ton méprisant.

_ Ok, à plus. » Elle partit, en prenant soin de ne pas trop laisser son dos à découvert.

Saïx la surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, considéra le dossier dans sa main, inspira un grand coup puis laissa s'échapper sa contrariété. Il fit apparaître son arme et ouvrit un nouveau Corridor.

….

« Numéro XIII ! »

La voix ferme le fit sursauter et le jeune homme se réveilla d'un coup. Il bondit sur ses pieds alors que Zexion arrivait devant lui. Il lui était reconnaissant de le réveiller car ses rêves étaient perturbants suite à ses dernières lectures. Le Numéro VI avait une petite boîte à la main et il ouvrit la porte de la pièce qui jouxtait la salle de contention.

« Vous allez vous rendre au donjon annexe, Numéro XIII, expliqua Zexion.

_ Que se passe t-il ?

_ La maladie qui affecte Numéro VIII est contagieuse. Elle provient de ces intrus du vaisseau spatial. Nous devons décontaminer tout le château et nous soigner à l'extérieur. »

Il se rendit au guichet qui permettait de transmettre des objets à la personne à l'intérieur du local sécurisé sans risque, Roxas sur les talons.

« Mais pourquoi un rhume serait dangereux? Quels sont les risques ?

Du coin de l'œil, Zexion remarqua la nervosité à peine voilée avec laquelle le jeune Numéro XIII regardait Numéro VIII à travers la vitre.

_ Nous devrions pouvoir soigner tous les membres à partir de maintenant. »

Zexion toqua à la vitre et activa l'interphone :

« Numéro VIII, réveillez-vous ! »

Axel grogna sur sa couchette, s'étira paresseusement et se retourna vers le mur.

« NUMERO VIII ! REVEILLEZ VOUS TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Cette fois, le mince Nobody sursauta, tenta de se retourner et grâce à des circonstances combinées, se retrouva le visage contre terre et les fesses en l'air à côté de son lit. Il gémit, grogna, protesta et finalement parvint jusqu'au guichet.

« Quoiiiii ?! Je dormais enfin et oui je vais bien ET QUAND EST-CE QU'ON ME LAISSE SORTIR ?! »

L'indicateur de température de la pièce augmenta brusquement. Axel avait des cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux affaissés en une masse désordonnée et un coin de sa couverture était resté coincé dans son caleçon, un joli caleçon rouge marqué de dizaines de 'hot' en rouge plus intense. Il était clair qu'il ne supportait plus la détention. Pour autant, il semblait avoir enfin résorbé les symptômes de la maladie.

Néanmoins, Zexion considérait comme évident qu'il était le meilleur sujet d'expérimentation du médicament.

« Voici de quoi vous guérir complétement, Numéro VIII, à l'issue d'une journée de traitement on vous laissera sortir.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Un médicament que nous avons testé, Numéro VIII, prenez en deux et je reviens vous voir bientôt. »

Bien sur il ne valait mieux pas dire à Numéro VIII l'entière vérité, pour ne pas le stresser, veiller à ce qu'il reste dans les mêmes conditions et ...de toute façon ce n'était pas l'éthique qui étouffait Zexion. Pas après avoir participé au projet de recherche les ayant tous conduit à devenir des Nobodies.

….

Vexen prévint l'incident juste à temps. Il déposa le tube une seconde à peine avant d'éternuer. Autour de lui, l'air se cristallisa en minuscules flocons gelés qui voletèrent avant de se dissoudre. Il se moucha en grommelant et revint à ses expériences. Zexion n'était pas revenu mais le château était d'un calme propice à effectuer des manipulations minutieuses pour ses expériences. Il essayait d'isoler le composant principal de ce médicament et de le faire évoluer en une molécule plus résistante. Il pourrait peut être en tirer un vaccin efficace, ou un virus plus mortel.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Vexen fronça les sourcils dans l'obscurité. Il déposa son tube. L'interrupteur général était à l'entrée du laboratoire, une erreur de conception qui le mettait à la merci de farces peu intelligentes de ses subordonnés. Mais il y avait aussi les humeurs de Numéro XII qui pouvaient mettre à mal l'éclairage du château. Serait-elle revenue de mission ? Il retira son masque.

C'est alors qu'un bruit ténu se fit entendre à l'autre bout du laboratoire. Comme si on faisait glisser quelque chose par terre. Il se tourna en pestant et tenta d'y voir mais les tubes à taille humaine contenant des spécimens en gestation qui se dressaient au milieu de la pièce ne rendaient que des lumières rougeâtres ou verdâtres propres à créer de nouvelles ombres sans vraiment éclairer les allées.

Vexen tendit l'oreille, tentant de déterminer s'il s'agissait de la machinerie ou d'un inconscient qui viendrait lui jouer un mauvais tour :

« Numéro II, Numéro III ou Numéro VIII, dit-il d'une voix forte, vous souvenez vous de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que vous avez voulu vous amusez à mes dépens (1)?! »

Rien ne lui répondit mais le bruit se précisa. C'était le lent raclement d'un objet métallique lourd sur le sol. Accompagné de pas tout aussi lents et lourds. C'était un bruit qu'il n'identifiait pas comme étant possiblement de ses appareils ou de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu traîner dans le laboratoire. Tout ce que ça évoquait c'était...

… oui, ce 'film' absolument stupide que les Néophytes avaient regardé dans la salle de détente du château, un soir où il comptait lire tranquillement... cette histoire qui se passait dans un village maudit, avec cette petite fille brûlée et cet être à la tête pyramidale qui traînait un fendoir de boucher disproportionné... il n'était pas resté longtemps à cause des manifestations bruyantes des jeunes recrues mais le bruit métallique lui était resté dans la tête...

Vexen se déplaça vers la gauche dans les recoins, lentement, sans bruit, en se mordillant le bout de l'index. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder à la peur, c'était un sentiment, il refusait de s'y prêter. Quelqu'un lui jouait un tour... Le raclement se précisa et un léger grognement s'y ajouta. Le scientifique invoqua discrètement son arme, un bouclier, et chercha à analyser d'où viendrait l'attaque de ce qui se baladait dans le laboratoire. Et comment faire pour éviter des dégâts coûteux à ses installations.

 _Gniiiiiiiihiiiiirihiiiirhiiiii...ploc..._

 _Gniiiiiirirriiirhhrihiirhiiiiiiiii..._

Le bruit aigu, dérangeant, passait sur ses nerfs auditifs comme une scie. Qui produisait un tel bruit, avec quoi et pourquoi ? Et...

 _Grrrrrrrrr..._

Vexen était en train de construire un tas de théories sur qui ou quoi arpentait le laboratoire, tout en se faufilant dans les allées avec le plus de discrétion possible. Son cerveau jugulait son imagination et tentait de rester objectif sur qui...

« Nuuuumééééérooo quaaaaaatre... » grogna soudain une voix grave et menaçante.

Vexen sentit ses cheveux se dresser métaphoriquement sur sa tête. Malgré ses efforts, la voix avait retentit dangereusement proche. Il contourna un de ses larges tubes de gestation de spécimen aux lueurs verdâtres pour s'éloigner du danger le plus vite possible. Son cerveau venait soudain de laisser tomber toutes ses théories pour en arriver à la plus plausible et réagissait en conséquence : il prenait les commandes pour le faire s'échapper au plus vite.

Le scientifique se plaqua contre la paroi de verre, guetta à droite, puis à gauche puis l'allée centrale qui s'ouvrait à lui. Quand ses yeux revinrent au tube empli de liquide, il eut une vision de cauchemar à travers le liquide vert et les jambes de son spécimen : Une tête démoniaque, auréolée d'une crinière et aux yeux dépourvus de pupilles. Il hurla et s'élança dans l'allée centrale pour atteindre la porte.

Le grognement d'un prédateur retentit aussitôt dans son dos et la bête en chasse s'élança derrière lui, renversant ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Vexen tenta de glacer le sol sous lui tout en courant pour faire déraper son poursuivant mais il entendit avec horreur des griffes crisser alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans la glace et la faisait éclater derrière lui. Il effectua un dernier sprint et...

… sa blouse de laboratoire le trahit. Volant dans son sillage, elle fut attrapée par une main ferme qui tira un coup sec. Le scientifique fut coupé net dans son élan et s'écroula vers l'arrière en hurlant.

« Lâchez moi ! Je vais vous faire reg... »

Il fut jeté à terre sans ménagement et un monstre humanoïde à la chevelure hirsute se dressa au-dessus de lui tel un démon de la vengeance :

« Numérrro quatrrrre ! »Gronda la chose.

Dans la clarté chiche dispensée par le néon 'sortie de secours' au dessus de la porte principale qu'il avait tenté d'atteindre, Vexen distingua le visage furieux et la voix agressive :

« Ss..ss..ssssaïx ? »

Le Numéro VII, en mode Berserk, ses yeux aux prunelles jaunes dévorés par la colère, le releva et le souleva de terre par le col avant de lui hurler au visage :

« VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE EN TRAIN DE SOIGNER LES MEMBRES DE L'ORGANISATION ! VOUS DéSOBEISSEZ AUX ORDRES ET MéJUGEZ VOS PRIORITéS ! AU DONJON IMMEDIATEMENT ! OU JE VAIS VOUS RENDRE A L'ETAT DE SPECIMEN DE TEST POUR BOUCHER ! »

Vexen tenta de se dégager en hurlant des protestations outragées, son bouclier toujours à la main. Mais Saïx était au-delà de la raison et toujours d'une main, sa claymore dans l'autre, il l'envoya voler dans les airs jusque dans un corridor qu'il avait ouvert.

….

Demyx avait fini d'ouvrir les chambres et Xigbar et Xaldin venaient de choisir les leurs. Luxord avait déjà investi la sienne et dormait. Lexaeus était en train de balayer soigneusement le sol.

Un portail s'ouvrit dans le couloir, pile au bout du couloir en fait. Une fusée blonde en jaillit. Un être humain à propriétés balistiques. Demyx se baissa juste à temps mais reconnut Vexen, surtout sa voix qui hurlait quand elle passa au dessus de sa tête. Puis le projectile décrivit une courbe et dans un réflexe de conservation, tenta d'amortir sa chute en se protégeant de son bras. Lequel tenait son bouclier. Il toucha le sol dans un bruit métallique et poursuivit sur sa lancée, glissant sur le bouclier, tel un athlète de bobsleigh. Lexaeus s'écarta à temps lui aussi quand Vexen le dépassa dans une volée hystérique et échevelée, évitant la collision. Le bouclier, soumis enfin à une friction suffisante, ralentit, tournoya un peu avec le manque de maîtrise de son passager involontaire et s'immobilisa enfin. Pile à la porte de l'infirmerie de l'annexe. S'il y avait eu une épreuve spéciale aux JO de 'lancer de scientifiques sur bouclier-bobsleigh de précision', Saïx aurait raflé la médaille d'or.

Vexen releva la tête, enfin silencieux, la sueur au front. Il jeta un regard assassin aux témoins de son arrivée qui restèrent dans le même état d'étonnement et les défia de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, lentement, le scientifique se releva. Il contrôla son état physique, rajusta sa tenue, désinvoqua son arme, releva le menton et avec une dignité suprême, voire exagérée, il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie annexe. Et s'y enferma. Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, il s'y adossa et se laissa couler contre avec moins de dignité. Même pour un Nobody, ça faisait trop d'émotions.

….

Anthéa avait déblayé le plus gros des débris qu'elle pouvait et récupéré une grande partie des robots de maintenance de la coque extérieure, tout en écartant les sans-cœurs. Au cours des dernières heures, elle avait réparé plusieurs des robots plus importants pendant que Vanessa s'occupait d'arrimer de nouveau les containers et la cargaison. Puis elle était descendu au niveau du stockage des munitions pour les armes du vaisseau. Heureusement que les services de Voyager avaient longuement travaillé sur ce problème technique de stockage des munitions. Quelques unes des armes les plus puissantes du Casus Belli utilisaient des munitions à liquide. Lequel risquait d'exploser avec les changements de température, les chocs ou simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Comme de la nitroglycérine, mais à puissance nucléaire. Rien n'avait bougé.

Elle envoya Vanessa se reposer au terme de la journée. De son côté, elle déversa une nouvelle fois la matière noire de son module dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet dans le tableau de bord. Puis elle enclencha les systèmes de sécurité du vaisseau et s'installa dans un hamac suspendu tant bien que mal dans sa chambre. Elle aurait été tentée de demander aux mecs en noir si elle pouvait utiliser de nouveau leur prison mais ils n'auraient pas compris.

….

Dans le donjon annexe, à peu près tout le monde avait trouvé sa place. Zexion s'était réservé une chambre en bout de couloir afin d'échapper au malheur de se retrouver entre les chambres de deux membres bruyants. En l'état normal, au château, la sienne se trouvait entre celle de Saïx et de Lexaeus. Il était donc relativement au calme, à l'exception des nuits où un plaisantin faisait disparaître les cachets anti-ronflements du Numéro V. Il avait donc veillé à ce que la chambre médicale à côté de la sienne soit celle de Saïx, qui la laissait inoccupée pour l'instant. Il était encore au château afin de diriger les reflets. C'était le moment de dormir pour eux. Numéro X était de plus en plus fiévreux. Xigbar ne faisait qu'éternuer tandis que Xaldin ne paraissait pas très malade. Lexaeus avait désinfecté l'étage au possible pour les garder dans des conditions d'hygiène optimales. Numéro IX s'était coupé trois fois le même doigt en essayant d'aider à stocker des denrées alimentaires dans la cuisine à l'étage inférieur. Xigbar avait fini par l'envoyer dans sa chambre où il jouait sa musique avec insouciance.

Zexion se pinça le nez et éternua silencieusement à trois reprises. Il dut attendre de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Il avait beau se convaincre que c'était une réaction psychologique à la situation, il sentait aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Zexion avait soigneusement étudié avec Vexen dans le domaine médical. Pour ne pas devenir hypocondriaque suite à cet enseignement, il s'était intéressé aux sciences non conventionnelles concernant la santé. La médecine chinoise, la phytothérapie ainsi que l'introspection corporelle lui avaient permis d'avoir un bon jugement sur son organisme et de savoir en identifier les manifestations intruses. Sa fatigue n'était pas naturelle.

Il régla son réveil soigneusement pour aller inspecter Axel dans quatre heures et ainsi obtenir confirmation que le médicament n'avait pas d'effet secondaire. Puis sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

* * *

1 - Certains membres ont souffert de rhumes à répétition ou se sont réveillés dans des chambres glacées.


	19. Chapter 18 - Mouchoirs et papiers

**Chapitre 18 – Mouchoirs et papiers**

 **...**

Le matin suivant, Vexen éternua, toussa et s'injecta des gouttes dans le nez. Puis il plaça un pied sur le capot de l'imprimante et attrapa le papier qui s'y était coincé pour tirer. Les lambeaux de la fiche de diagnostic qu'il tentait d'imprimer lui restèrent dans la main et il râla.

Puis il entendit quelqu'un passer dans le couloir en criant :

« Libre enfiiiiiiin ! LIIIIIIIIIIIBRE ! »

Par le guichet, il aperçut Numéro VIII qui gambadait dans le couloir, en caleçon, son manteau à la main. Zexion arriva derrière lui et toqua à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer. Il avait le teint pâle, des cernes sous les yeux mais sa voix était ferme quand il annonça :

« Numéro VIII n'a fait aucune réaction au médicament. Pouvons nous commencer le traitement ?

_ Voilà qui est parfait. Oui, nous allons donner les médicaments aux membres montrant les symptômes. J'ai vu avec Saïx pour que nous établissions un bilan avant et après la prise de médicaments. J'ai... des fiches... mais... »

Il agita vaguement la mains vers l'imprimante récalcitrante. Zexion lui fit signe qu'il comprenait. Il évacua le papier de l'imprimante, en plaça une ramette neuve dans le bac puis relança l'impression à la place du scientifique furieux.

L'imprimante se mit à sortir les feuilles imprimées avec régularité. Vexen lui jeta un regard à geler sur place. Zexion se demandait tout de même parfois si l'informatique ne complotait pas contre Vexen.

« Hmf. Il faut aller quérir le stock de médicaments de ces intrus. Je vais donner ceux que j'ai à Numéro X. »

Il se leva et écarta discrètement la poubelle pleine de mouchoirs. Les réserves de kleenex(1) baissaient dangereusement. Saïx avait même sorti la réserve cachée de sopalin(2).

…

Zexion ouvrit un portail dans le cockpit du vaisseau et appela :

« Mesdames ? Êtes-vous présentes ? »

Une ombre se profila dans l'encadrement du sas et les portes émirent un « pfuiit » en s'écartant. La géante apparut et Zexion se força à ne pas reculer. Cette fois, au moins, elle était habillée.

« Le capitaine est en train de se réveiller. Vous pouvez venir. »

Dans la pièce principale, la femme se tenait en effet assise sur un siège et contemplait d'une tête mal réveillée le fond d'une tasse décorée d'un message « Killer #1 ».

« Hmm ? Fit-elle en lui jetant à peine un regard.

_ Après avoir étudié ces médicaments, notre cellule scientifique a décidé qu'ils étaient acceptables pour le traitement des membres de notre groupe.

_ Hmm.

_ Nous avons besoin du traitement pour plus de dix personnes. »

Anthéa cessa de siroter et posa enfin sur lui un long regard attentif.

« Ah ? Donc j'ai pas vu toute la troupe. Remarquez, je vous comprend. Dans ce monde, vaut mieux être plus de dix, surtout si vous voulez pas vous emmerder pendant une partie de loup-garou. » Elle ajouta mentalement 'plus on est de fous, plus on rit'.

Zexion ne s'arrêta pas à ces paroles énigmatiques. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très intellectuellement disponible au réveil. Ce qui lui importait, c'était les cachets.

« Les médicaments.. ? Relança t-il.

_ Oui, allez on y va. Je vous accompagne parce que je dois voir avec votre gardien de p... euh M. bleu, j'ai un rapport à rédiger pour justifier que mes médicaments ont tous disparus. »

Ce fut au tour de Zexion d'émettre un : « Hmm. » dubitatif. L'intruse ? Travaillant sur un rapport avec... Saïx ? Voilà qui mériterait bien une caméra cachée.

…

Zexion portailla dans le donjon annexe et fut pris d'une nouvelle crise d'éternuements en arrivant. Passer dans les Corridors des ténèbres ne devait pas améliorer les choses. Saïx apparut au balcon de l'escalier :

« Vous avez les médicaments, Numéro VI ? »

Zexion acquiesça en le toisant du regard. Il tenait un carton à la main. La femme lui avait laissé, préférant courir jusqu'au donjon les mains vides. Elle devrait arriver dans peu de temps.

« Tant mieux, nous avons des urgences. »

Zexion monta l'escalier en annonçant :

« Madame Anthéa va venir, elle a besoin de rédiger un rapport sur le déroulement de l'épidémie. »

Le Luna Diviner eut un petit froncement de sourcils mais rien de plus.

« Numéro IV a commencé à établir un bilan de l'état de tous les membres. Il a besoin de votre aide. »

Ils entendirent tous des imprécations résonner dans le couloir, une porte s'ouvrit et un Vexen furieux en sortit.

« Oui, Numéro II, on en reparlera la prochaine fois qu'il faudra vous recoudre ! C'est ça... c'est ça ! »

Il claqua la porte et vint à Zexion d'un pas ferme. Il avait les yeux rouges, le nez rouge et la voix sèche. Il désigna le carton :

« Dépêchons nous, Numéro VI. Numéro X commence à affecter toutes les horloges des chambres et ne sait même plus quel jour nous sommes. Numéro III commence à tousser et... »

Saïx éternua. Ils bondirent tous deux vers l'arrière. Vexen conclut :

« Et nous allons devoir aussi nous soigner. Suivez moi. »

…

Quand Anthéa arriva après son jogging motivé par les sans-cœurs qui la poursuivaient, elle monta directement l'escalier, entendant des bruits au premier étage. Elle constata qu'ils avaient aménagé le couloir en infirmerie de secours. M. Bleu, qui venait de claquer une porte fermement à la face de quelqu'un, la remarqua et vint à elle. Anthéa frissonna : il avait le bord des yeux rougi, ce qui conférait un air terrible à ses yeux d'un jaune félin. Sans compter qu'il faisait tout pour lui imposer son aspect féroce. Décidément le mec qui aime dominer son monde.

« Ah M. Bleu...

_ Assez ! Grogna Saïx d'un air féroce. Appelez-moi Numéro VII et que ce soit clair entre nous... madame.

_ Ok, pas de problème, fallait le dire, dit Anthéa d'un ton mielleux. Alors dites, Numéro VII vous pourriez m'aider à remplir et signer le formulaire que je vais remettre à mes supérieurs en rentrant ? Pour justifier que j'ai pu du tout de réserve de médicament. »

Elle avait imprimé le formulaire. Elle fit tourner la douzaine de pages entre ses mains et Saïx considéra la pile de papier comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte venimeux.

« S'il s'agit de faire un compte-rendu médical, adressez-vous au numéro IV ! Et ne le distrayez pas de ses tâches envers les membres de l'organisation !

_ Compris mais qui est numéro IV ? »

Saïx lui désigna d'un geste énervé la porte de la pièce aux murs vitrés couverts de papier et équipé d'un guichet.

« Là dedans. » grogna t-il avant de s'éloigner avec résolution. Considérant qu'il était vraiment de mauvais poil et gardant un souvenir de la douleur de sa mâchoire, pas toute à fait rétablie d'ailleurs, Anthéa soupira et alla à la porte désignée.

Elle entra dans la salle aménagée en infirmerie et découvrit que Numéro IV était donc le grand blond nerveux. Il se tenait abattu, les coudes sur un bureau, à côté d'un ordinateur portable. Un tas de mouchoirs usagés remplissait la corbeille à côté de lui et sa respiration était celle d'une victime d'une rhino-pharyngite aiguë. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'une auscultation détaillée pour en tirer les conclusions.

« Bonjour Numéro IV, je vois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller prendre votre médoc, votre lot de repos et de laisser quelqu'un d'autre gérer la suite. »

Le scientifique souffla :

« J'ai déjà.. pris.. la première dose...

_ Oui et je sens que vous en subissez le premier effet secondaire. La fatigue.

_ A... c'propos... le second ?

_ Rarissime, je vous assure, vous avez pu le lire dans la notice. Allez vous coucher monsieur quatre, vous vous rendrez service. »

Vexen tenta de protester mais faiblement :

« Impossible... sont immatures...irresponsables... vous allez... »

Il se leva en parlant et voulut laborieusement prendre une pile de feuilles imprimées. Puis il stoppa brutalement et Anthéa sursauta. De son air agité naturel, il venait de passer à un état statique parfait, le regard perdu au loin. Il resta dans une immobilité totale quelques secondes puis bascula vers l'avant, lentement, en commençant par plier les genoux, ce qui lui évita une chute de très haut. Anthéa réussit à l'empêcher de se fracasser le crâne en le retenant in extremis. Par les cheveux. Il marmonna vaguement quelque chose et se mit à souffler, léthargique.

« De mon avis médical et après une observation approfondie, vous avez effectivement le premier effet secondaire du médoc. Donc au dodo ! »

Elle le déposa délicatement sur le carrelage et ouvrit la porte.

« Allo, monsieur sept ?! On a un problème ! »

…

Saïx allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Xaldin quand il entendit la femme l'appeler. Il revint à l'infirmerie et se hérissa en voyant Vexen étalé par terre.

« J'ai rien fait ! » Se défendit aussitôt la femme en devinant sa pensée.

Confirmant son innocence, un petit ronflement distingué s'éleva depuis le carrelage.

« Il a prit le médicament, et le premier effet c'est que ça fait dormir. C'est pas plus mal, on récupère plus vite. »

Saïx fit une grimace mais en revint vite aux décisions à prendre :

« Portons le dans sa chambre. Il vaut mieux ne pas le laisser là...

_ … vous z'avez raison, ça fait désordre. »

Le Chilly Academic était d'une taille qui rendait difficile de le transporter, même pour Saïx. Il finit par le soulever par les aisselles tandis qu'Anthéa lui prenait les pieds. Ils bataillèrent, pestèrent et se disputèrent pour savoir qui allait passer devant. A cause de sa taille aussi, ils eurent du mal à ne pas empêcher certaines portions de son anatomie de traîner par terre.

« Plus lentement, madame...

_ Et vous plus vite, il pèse son poids votre collègue ! »

Ils parcoururent le couloir et Saïx poussa une porte avec une élégance distinguée et sa botte. La chambre était nue à part un lit d'hôpital simple aux draps d'un blanc trop lavé. On y avait déposé un seul article : Un sac de couchage thermolactyl, épais et moelleux. Vexen émergea brièvement de son inconscience pour s'y musser volontiers.

Avec un réflexe maternel, Anthéa lui retira ses bottes puis le recouvrit. Le Numéro IV ne se ressemblait pas quand il dormait. Il avait l'air plus détendu, plus humain en fait. On avait du mal à imaginer qu'il avait une personnalité aussi intense et pointilleuse à l'état éveillé. Il remua vaguement dans son sommeil, se tourna de côté et mit son pouce contre sa bouche.

« C'est pourquoi le sac de couchage en thermolactyl ? Demanda Anthéa.

_ Pour empêcher qu'il ne refroidisse tout autour de lui, fit Saïx d'une voix ennuyée.

_ Ok. »


	20. Chapter 19 - Obligés de coopérer

**Chapitre 19 – Obligés de coopérer**

...

Alors qu'ils sortaient une porte s'ouvrit au bout du couloir. Une tête en émergea et les héla :

« Numéro VII, Madame...

_ Oui, Numéro VI ?

_ La maladie culmine pour moi, le médicament commence à faire effet, je vais dormir, ne me dérangez pas je serais inopérant. »

Sur ce, il ferma sa porte, laissant les deux autres en plan, légèrement stupéfaits par une déclaration aussi tranchée. Ils prirent une distance respectable et Saïx murmura :

« Tss, il me reste seulement Numéro V et Numéro VIII pour m'aider... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Numéro V l'aiderait grandement, aucun soucis, mais Axel... C'était une autre histoire. Les problèmes médicaux, ce n'était pas son fort. Anthéa leva sa pile de formulaires :

« Hmm, Numéro... sept... J'ai toujours besoin que l'un de vous me signe cette paperasse, pour prouver que j'ai bien utilisé mes médicaments. »

Saïx lui jeta un regard lourd mais sentit qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose. Elle soupira. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Alors je vous propose un deal, je vous aide pour surveiller les premières prises de médocs de vos collègues - Après tout, j'ai été formée à ce genre de cas, je connais le protocole médical - et vous, vous me signerez le formulaire une fois que tout le monde ira mieux. De toute façon on doit encore attendre un peu avant de pouvoir redécoller. »

Au défi de toute expression faciale concrète, Saïx leva deux sourcils soupçonneux. Puis ils s'abaissèrent et se levèrent successivement alors qu'il réfléchissait rapidement. Il finit par vriller son regard le plus féroce sur la jeune femme.

« Dans les circonstances actuelles, Madame, je considère que vous faites votre devoir, en tant que... responsable de la situation. Mais si vous devez travailler à la santé des membres de cette organisation, vous devez aussi en respecter les règles. Malgré mon numéro, je suis le plus gradé ici et je veux que vous suiviez mes instructions en ce qui concerne vos activités. Nous nous concertons sur ce que vous allez faire, vous le faites à la lettre et vous me faites vos rapports aussitôt. Vous ne posez pas de questions indiscrètes à nos membres, vous ne vous aventurez pas au-delà de ce que je vous indique... est-ce clair ? »

Ses derniers mots étaient secs, et il les avait lâchés comme deux pitbulls assoiffés de sang. Il se redressait de toute sa taille et inclinait la tête vers Anthéa pour la dominer le plus possible. L'agent soutint son regard et eut un soupir mental. Il n'y avait pas de médicament contre ça. Certains hommes ont besoin d'avoir la situation en main, de dominer leur monde. Parfois ça se tient à toujours avoir des serviettes propres disposées à égales distance sur une barre, parfois ça se manifeste dans un besoin de toujours finir les phrases de madame et parfois par le besoin compulsif de conquérir un univers ou deux et d'y faire graver son visage sur les pièces de monnaies et les frontons des bâtiments.

Au moins celui-là n'en était qu'au stade de petit chef. Il aurait peut être besoin d'un bon laxatif aussi. Elle concéda donc :

« Daccord d'accord, on va faire comme vous voulez, mais vous me laisserez au moins vous dire quels sont les symptômes à surveiller. Et il faudra peut-être que je rentre au vaisseau si mon lieutenant m'appelle. Quand à interroger vos membres sur qui ou quoi vous êtes, je m'en fous toujours autant. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que la maladie ne vous emporte pas tous. »

Saïx digéra la réponse, la considéra comme suffisante puis songea à une autre difficulté. C'était inévitable si elle faisait les vérifications médicales basiques.

« Il y a une seule chose que vous devez savoir pour la suite de notre... coopération. Nous.. n'avons pas de cœur. »

A cette phrase prononcée d'une voix sentencieuse, Anthéa le dévisagea d'un air neutre.

« Ah. Vous êtes des sans-cœurs ?

_ Non, nous sommes... un autre genre d'être.

_ Ah bon, ok, cool. »

Le Numéro VII manqua s'étrangler :

« Pardon ?! 'ok' ? 'cool' ? C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?!

_ Bah m'sieur sept, je travaille avec des gens qui n'ont parfois pas de colonne vertébrale, deux foies, plus de trois bras et qui sont globalement pas toujours humanoïdes. J'ai rencontré des types qui avaient techniquement un cœur mais métaphoriquement ils s'en servaient pas. D'autres c'étaient le cerveau. Alors bon, des gens qui sont dépourvus de cœur, bah pourquoi pas. Ça sera un peu chiant pour prendre le pouls, c'est tout. »

Saïx resta immobile et sans voix.

« Bon alors on fait un check avant la prise, puis à 4h et à 8h après la prise ? »

Ce qui permit au Numéro VII d'atterrir de sa léthargie mentale.

« Euh... c'est ce que le Numéro IV avait prévu... les fiches...

Super, je prends la première. C'est Numéro III ? Troisième chambre, c'est ça ?

Oui... et...

Oui, oui, je lui demande rien d'autre. A tout de suite. »

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, laissant le Numéro VII flotter dans un léger nuage d'incertitudes. C'était trop simple, ça allait trop vite. Il se sentait déstabilisé par le fait que la femme n'avait même pas essayer de contester, de protester, de s'affirmer, de lui résister, de râler... Est-ce que ça cachait quelque chose ?

Il éternua à plusieurs reprises et les explosions sonores retentirent dans tout le couloir. Suivirent la maltraitance d'un mouchoir éprouvé et le reniflement du Numéro VII dont l'instinct commençait à se manifester. Il voulait se rouler en boule dans un coin et dormir jusqu'à guérison. Tout ceci, la situation, comme la maladie, lui flanquaient un mal de crâne en expansion. Mais avant, il avait quelque chose de très important à faire.

...

La poubelle débordait de mouchoirs. Un reflet la poussa de côté pour la faire basculer sur le sol. Les mouchoirs s'éparpillèrent et les autres reflets se mirent à taper dedans pour les envoyer dans l'ouverture d'un grand sac qu'ils avaient laborieusement traîné jusque là. D'autres pulvérisaient du désinfectant à intervalles réguliers et enfin leurs collègues passaient plus ou moins activement des chiffons sur les surfaces pulvérisées.

Xemnas leur accorda à peine un regard, rattrapa un stylo qui glissait sur un des dossiers qu'il tenait et fit un geste peu élégant du pied pour ouvrir un Corridor des Ténèbres. Ses deux mains étaient prises, il fallait bien qu'il trouve un autre moyen de désigner l'emplacement du Corridor. Il le passa, son chargement en équilibre dans ses bras et se retrouva dans le couloir deux étages au dessus de celui qui servait d'infirmerie temporaire.

Il poussa une porte du pied, déposa son chargement. Quelques allers et retours plus tard, il s'était installé un bureau dans une des pièces inoccupées. Il avait réussi à y faire entrer son fauteuil préféré. Quitte à être malade, autant que ce soit avec un minimum de confort. Et il avait encore tellement à faire. Planifier cette attaque à Port Royal, prévoir les mouvements du porteur de Keyblade et envisager un scénario pour éliminer ces intrus si leur présence persistait.

Il planchait sur un de ses schémas machiavéliques quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir, puis une voix enrhumée :

« Lord Xemnas ?

_ Je suis ici, Numéro VII. »

Saïx rejoint son bureau temporaire, une feuille sur noteboard à la main.

« Je viens vous proposer les médicaments, Supérieur. Numéro IV les a vérifié, ils sont sûrs. Lui-même en a pris. Et Numéro VIII n'a pas montré le moindre signe de problème. Tout le monde est installé dans l'étage prévu. La femme est aussi présente, Numéro IV est tombé de sommeil et VI s'étant déclaré inapte, elle m'aide à faire les bilans médicaux. »

Xemnas ne fit pas de commentaires sur les Numéros IV et VI. Vexen travaillait souvent à en tomber de sommeil et Numéro VI savait quelles étaient ses limites.

« La femme ? La plus … petite des deux intruses ?

_ Oui Supérieur » fit très calmement Saïx, devinant qu'il n'avait pas pris la décision la plus sûre en acceptant l'aide de l'intruse. « Dans les circonstances actuelles, elle connaît mieux les protocoles médicaux et les symptômes...

_ Si vous avez estimé que c'était nécessaire, Numéro VII, je m'en remets à votre jugement. Je compte que vous la surveilliez attentivement... »

Saïx sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine mais acquiesça :

« Oui Supérieur. »

Il déposa la boîte de médicaments sur le bureau puis commença à poser des questions d'ordre médical. La situation était extrêmement irritante pour Xemnas qui répondit le plus vite possible aux questions puis le congédia. Il voulait que son subordonné quitte la pièce avant que son nez ne se remette à couler comme un robinet abîmé.

« Je viendrais faire un nouveau check dans 4h, Supérieur, afin de m'assurer que tout se passe bien. » dit le Numéro VII avant de sortir. Xemnas attendit quelques instants d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner et tira un nouveau paquet de mouchoirs en papier de son manteau pour y contenir son écoulement nasal. Il éternua ensuite. La lassitude le prit. Il considéra la boîte de médicaments un moment... Bah, sur ce sujet, il pouvait faire confiance à Vexen. Le scientifique aurait été vexé de ne pas découvrir un danger dans ces médicaments. Et Saîx n'avait aucun intérêt à tenter de l'empoisonner par ce biais. Il manifestait, à sa façon, un grand intérêt à retrouver son cœur et était pleinement conscient qu'il ne parviendrait à ce but que par l'intermédiaire des connaissances et des manœuvres de Xemnas. Il prit deux médicaments. Sans savoir quels étaient les effets secondaires. Les grands hommes très occupés ont tendance à négliger des petits détails.

….

Anthéa regarda la fiche du Numéro III qu'elle devait checker. Apparemment le scientifique n'avait relevé que des signes minimes de la maladie chez lui. Quelques éternuements mais pas d'écoulement nasal surabondant ni de fièvre. C'était il y a 3h, c'était le moment de voir s'il devait prendre le médoc ou pas.

Elle toqua poliment et s'annonça :

« C'est Anthéa... la madame-du-vaisseau. Je viens vous checker, vous êtes visible ? »

Elle entendit un « Humpf ? » puis des bruits de pas précipités, des froissements de tissu et enfin une voix grave à l'intérieur :

« Vous pouvez entrer. »

Elle entra. Et se retrouva en présence de M. Dreadlocks. Manifestement, il avait très vite réagi à l'annonce que c'était une femme qui allait entrer. Le lit était tourné vers la porte et Anthéa se trouva directement à son pied. Le Numéro III se tenait allongé dans ce même lit, la couverture le recouvrant des pieds jusqu'au pubis, juste assez pour être décent. Tout le reste était à découvert et indécent. Son manteau gisait en tas dans un coin de la pièce. Le Numéro III avait les bras croisés sous la tête de façon à faire ressortir ses muscles et souriait d'un air à se faire damner un ange, du moins une ange. Son torse était recouvert d'une toison virile aussi drue et noire que ses cheveux, formant des monts et des vallées sur des muscles qu'un athlète aurait envié.

« Alors ma belle, on vient jouer à l'infirmière? »

Oui, manifestement, il savait exprimer exactement le manque de présence féminine dont il avait souffert et qu'Anthéa avait cru déceler à plusieurs reprises. Anthéa resta bouche bée, vaguement intéressée par la vue, déglutit puis réfléchit quelques instants. C'était le moment de s'amuser. Elle commença par refermer la porte et se fendit d'un sourire appréciateur.

« Hmmm, charmant spectacle. Alors vous voulez jouer au patient consentant? »

Elle en rajouta en se passant les doigts sur les lèvres d'un air songeur et vit littéralement le message « VICTOIRE YAHOU! » dans les yeux du Nobody.

« Ou bien le méchant patient qui va se débattre pendant sa piqûre? »

Bien que partiellement étonné que sa provocation tourne aussi bien, Xaldin se prit très facilement au jeu.

« Ouh, et tu vas m'attacher si je me débats?

_ ça dépend... fit Anthéa en glissant littéralement le long du lit pour venir plus près.

_ Grrr... et ça dépend de quoi? fit le Whirlwind Lancer en sentant sa température augmenter.

Anthéa posa délicatement un doigt joueur sur le torse de son patient et le déplaça le long de la ravine de ses abdominaux en souriant, atteignant la limite du drap.

_ Si tu fais ce que je dis, mon bel hidalgo. »

Proche d'atteindre le paradis des fantasmes enfin réalisés, Xaldin acquiesça aussitôt en tentant de ne pas casser le moment par son enthousiasme débordant.

« Tout ce que tu voudras ma jolie, je suis sûr qu'on sera d'accord tous les deux pour en venir à nos fins. »

Anthéa feignit un grondement félin qui soulignait ses mouvements quand elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle fixa son regard langoureux sur lui et posa très lentement la tête sur son torse. Sa main se posa là où aurait du se trouver le cœur de son interlocuteur et chatouilla sa toison.

« Ouiii j'en suis sûre. Et là j'adorerais mon beau...

_ Oui?

_... que tu tousses. »

Xaldin resta un moment interdit. Même s'il était au courant que certaines femmes avaient des déviations et des fantasmes sexuels particuliers, voire excentriques, il était loin d'imaginer qu'une femme serait excitée par... un homme qui tousse.

« J'aime quand on joue le jeu jusqu'au bout mon grand » fit Anthéa en frottant ses cheveux contre son torse.

Le Nobody décida que s'il en fallait que ça pour en venir à des choses plus intéressantes, bah... Il toussa.

« Encore... encore... » fit Anthéa en accentuant le frottement, avec une voix à faire hurler n'importe quel mâle normalement constitué.

Il réitéra et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de développer une affinité avec l'élément du feu, vu celui qui courait dans ses veines. Anthéa se redressa, prit la plaquette qu'elle avait posé sur la table à côté du lit et d'un ton qui ne souffrait plus aucune sensualité, déclara :

« Donc le sujet a une température normale, pas d'encombrement des poumons, rythme cardiaque... bah sans objet, respiration dégagée et visiblement pas épuisé par la maladie. »

Elle se tourna vers Xaldin qui refroidit immédiatement en la voyant aussi normale qu'à son entrée :

« Vous pouvez vous passez du médoc, par contre, je recommande vivement les calmants et que vous sortiez un peu voir des dames à l'affection négociable de temps en temps. J'en parlerais à votre patron si possible. »

Anthéa rejoignit la porte avant qu'une tempête de protestations autant que d'air surchauffé ne monte trop fort dans la pièce.

« Hé! MAIS... REVENEZ! »

Elle claqua la porte et alla placer sa fiche d'observations sur le bureau. Pff, avec un cœur ou pas, les hommes étaient tous les mêmes. Monsieur Numéro VII n'avait pas précisé quels moyens elle pouvait mettre en œuvre pour faire ses checks. L'un dans l'autre, elle suivait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ceci ne pouvait pas constituer une agression.

...

Saïx redescendit à l'étage de l'infirmerie, en prenant garde de ne pas tomber quand il éternuait. C'était de pire en pire. Il finit par prendre deux des médicaments qu'il s'était réservé. Les symptômes ne trompaient pas, il était atteint. Mais il devait tenir coûte que coûte. Il croisa Numéro V qui revenait du sous-sol où il avait préparé des déjeuners pour les malades. Et alors qu'il arrivait près de l'infirmerie, Numéro III ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre et fit irruption dans le couloir, un drap négligemment noué autour des reins. Le spectacle avait de quoi relancer la hargne compulsive du Numéro VII.

« Héééé ! Madame-je-sais-pas-quoi... ! Cria Xaldin vers l'infirmerie.

_ Numéro III, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?! » grinça Saïx juste derrière lui.

Xaldin poussa un 'yiiii' de surprise et se retourna. Il fit face au Numéro VII en essayant de conserver un tant soit peu de dignité et la main fermement serrée sur son drap.

« Hmm, je... heu.. j'avais besoin de demander...

_ Numéro V va répondre à toutes vos demandes, Numéro III, retournez dans votre chambre et couvrez vous, par égards pour vos collègues. »

Il ajouta, parce qu'il n'était pas si innocent tout de même :

« Et par égards pour madame-je-sais-pas-quoi. »

Numéro V arriva derrière lui et jeta un regard interrogateur à Xaldin qui battit en retraite :

« Non finalement, laissez tomber... »

….

Saïx entra dans l'infirmerie, suivi de Lexaeus. La femme était en train de terminer le rapport sur l'état de Xaldin. Il lui prit des mains :

« Rapport sur Numéro III ? Demanda t-il, la traitant comme un des membres.

_ Lisez. Je vais voir le Numéro X, il avait l'air... »

Une explosion entre le rugissement et l'attaque à la DCA jeta Anthéa à terre et ébranla légèrement le Numéro V qui attendait à la porte. Le Numéro VII dodelina de la tête et finit par s'asseoir sans élégance sur la chaise, sonné par la déflagration de son propre éternuement. Anthéa était allongée par terre, les mains sur la tête, par réflexe mais se releva quand il s'avéra que ce n'était pas une attaque armée. Le Numéro VII haletait et il sembla faire un effort surhumain pour porter la main à sa poche, en sortir un mouchoir et tenter de s'en servir.

Il resta le mouchoir à mi-chemin du nez, sembla regarder au delà d'Anthéa et Lexaeus qui observaient attentivement. Il restait immobile, ne disait rien et son air sauvage semblait se débattre avec un air plus calme et...

Il replia son bras en un réflexe admirable, peut-être parce que son corps venait de gagner face à son esprit et il plongea la tête dans son coude pour ne plus bouger. Les deux spectateurs attendirent encore un peu, se dévisagèrent et enfin, entendirent un très léger ronflement, presque un ronronnement provenant du Numéro VII. Anthéa en conclut :

« Médicament : 1- Numéro VII : 0. Il a une chambre de prévue ? »

Lexaeus acquiesça. Anthéa décrocha son communicateur :

« Je vais demander à mon lieutenant de venir nous donner un coup de main, je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin.

_ Je vais apporter des repas aux membres qui sont éveillés. »

Anthéa le regarda s'éloigner, le communicateur en attente. Et bien... lui aussi ne semblait pas vouloir s'occuper de M. Bleu... Bah, tant que le corps ronflottant était là, au moins, elle pouvait prétendre qu'il la surveillait et donnait son aval à toutes ses décisions.


	21. Chapter 20 - Les renforts

**Chapitre 20 – Les renforts**

...

Vanessa redressa la tête en entendant la sonnerie en trompette de son communicateur. Elle fit un saut qui la propulsa hors de la trappe du changeur de circuits, se déplaça à quatre pattes le long du passage étroit et émergea comme un chat en chasse dans le couloir de maintenance. Elle sortit le communicateur de la poche de son habit, qui était resté suspendu à la patère. Quand le capitaine était absent, elle en profitait pour se mettre à l'aise.

Elle secoua l'objet jusqu'à ce qu'il lui transmette l'appel (on avait abandonné l'idée de lui donner un communicateur avec des touches(1) ou à réponses vocales(2). Finalement, un certain Steve(3) du département de développement technologique lui avait fait un appareil sur mesure).

« Vanessa ?

_ Oui, capitaine.

_ Les messieurs en noir sont tous malades et comme je dois suivre le règlement, on doit leur donner un coup de main pour être sûres qu'ils guérissent. Pourriez-vous venir m'aider ?

_ Bien sûr capitaine.

_ Mais venez quand vous en aurez fini avec le changeur de circuits...

_ J'ai presque fini capitaine. Je dois faire autre chose avant de venir ?

_ Et bien, à part vous habiller... Ah, si : vérifier que Owa continue à dormir.

_ Bien reçu.

_ Fin de transmission. »

La lieutenant géante secoua de nouveau l'engin jusqu'à ce que l'écran s'éteigne. Elle termina le huilage des changeurs de circuit, s'habilla et alla jusqu'au placard où était rangé le lieutenant Owazuri. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dedans. L'asiatique dormait profondément en soupirant de temps en temps. Elle avait un avis partagé sur le second lieutenant. D'un côté il la traitait de géante et l'insultait quand elle le ramenait de ses exactions, elle n'aimait pas son attitude vis-à-vis des jeunes garçons et elle le trouvait insolent avec le capitaine. D'un autre, il pouvait parfois se mettre à lui expliquer certains concepts qui lui échappaient et se révélait un parfait compagnon pour la chasse. Et il y avait cette fois, étrange, dans la passe de Tlune, où il aurait eu l'occasion de s'échapper, il était revenu sur ses pas pour l'aider à se débarrasser des bandits qui l'assaillaient. Il lui rappelait un de ses petits frères. Jeune, violent et très fier. Mais la fierté faisait ressortir de bonnes choses.

Elle se rendit dans le cockpit et regarda le plafond, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher quand il lui fallait parler à l'Intelligence Artificielle.

« Mademoiselle Nicole ?

_ Oui, Lieutenant Vanessa, fit la voix désincarnée de l'IA.

_ Je vais quitter le vaisseau, vous voulez bien vous mettre en surveillance ?

_ Oui, Lieutenant Vanessa.

_ Portez-vous bien, faites attention à vous.

_Merci, Lieutenant Vanessa. »

Après avoir enfilé de nouveau sa combinaison et son manteau, Vanessa quitta le vaisseau, écartant les sans-cœurs de son passage en les envoyant en l'air.

…

Anthéa souleva délicatement la tête de Numéro VII et récupéra les feuilles de diagnostic. Puis elle ressortit dans le couloir et se fit un planning des check à effectuer. Entre ceux qui n'avaient pas encore pris le médoc et ceux qui l'avaient pris, elle allait être occupée. Le géant silencieux, Numéro V, entrait dans chaque chambre et laissait ou pas un plateau-repas constitué d'une nourriture saine et roborative (une soupe épaisse comme de la purée et une tranche de pain). Alors qu'elle annotait une feuille avec les matricules des membres, elle entendit un certain tumulte au bas de l'immeuble. Un cri de sans-cœur à l'agonie retentit et la porte d'entrée principale s'ouvrit.

Se précipitant, la voyageur vit Vanessa entrer en époussetant sa combinaison et son manteau. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main :

« Ah, contente de vous voir, Vanessa. »

Celle-ci monta les escaliers.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider, capitaine Anthéa ?

_ Et bien, est-ce que vous pourriez aller mettre M. Bleu – qui est écroulé dans cette pièce – dans sa chambre... la deuxième en partant du fond ? Il fait un peu désordre dans l'infirmerie. Vous en faites pas, il a pris des médicaments et il dort profondément.

_ Bien capitaine.

_ Moi je vais checker le... Numéro X, il avait l'air d'être le plus malade. »

…

Vanessa entra dans la pièce appelée infirmerie et regarda le M. Bleu qui gisait sur le bureau. Elle ne l'avait pas dit au capitaine, mais elle se hérissait à l'idée de le toucher ou d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi. Elle aurait bien avancé prudemment la raison de l'instinct. Une bonne raison, selon toute logique puisque le capitaine l'utilisait souvent. Cependant, les ordres étaient les ordres et elle allait faire son devoir.

A gestes prudents, comme un chat qui cherche à ne pas se mouiller, elle approcha ses mains des épaules de l'homme en noir et chercha, hésitante, comment le saisir. Elle toucha la capuche et opta pour ce morceau inoffensif. L'homme en noir continuait de ronfler doucement, ce qui la conforta dans son idée.

Elle referma la main sur le tissu et l'entortilla dedans pour plus de prise. Puis elle vira la chaise de sous les fesses du patient d'un coup de pied précis. Saïx émit un « Oumpfff » quand son manteau lui remonta brusquement sous les bras et que le col lui serra la gorge. Il sortit brièvement de son inconscience et sentit qu'il avait les bras en l'air et qu'on le traînait. Le sol défilait sous lui, entre ses jambes. Mais il se sentait engourdi. Il ne put que grogner faiblement en signe de protestation et renifler pour empêcher son nez de couler.

…

Anthéa était en train de faire des déductions pour trouver la chambre de Numéro X quand Vanessa passa à côté d'elle, traînant Numéro VII derrière elle par la capuche. Le manteau du membre de l'organisation chuintait horriblement sur le carrelage. La voyager capta le regard léthargique mais conscient du Numéro VII et s'inquiéta de sa réaction future. Mais... le voir se faire traîner par Vanessa, les bras en l'air et les jambes traînantes, comme un chaton par sa mère, c'était trop savoureux pour être interrompu. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Elle toqua à la porte de ce qui devait être la chambre de Numéro X. Plusieurs fois, sans réponse. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte en prévenant :

« Diiiites, je rennnntre. »

La chambre était comme les autres : Petite et aménagée à l'arrache. Un lit était disposé contre le mur, une chaise servait de table de nuit. Un paquet de cartes était posé dessus. La forme allongée sous d'épaisses couvertures noires et blanches s'agita un peu à son approche puis se retourna et se redressa. Lui au moins portait un vrai pyjama.

Mais il avait le regard halluciné et rouge de quelqu'un en proie au rhume et au Gerinox.

« Qui...êtes-vous... ? Fit-il, sur la défensive.

_ Je suis une des nana du vaisseau. Je suis venue donner un coup de main à Numéro VII et aux autres pour vous faire des check médicaux. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de truc. »

Il eut l'air de décrocher au deuxième mot. En fait, son esprit enregistra des fragments de syllabes et sa vision floue lui faisait voir une silhouette vaguement féminine. Puis il inspira, renifla et...

TCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM !

Il y eut un son cristallin et le temps remonta de deux minutes, donnant un aspect encore plus flou à toute la pièce. A l'étonnement de Luxord, la femme se trouvait toujours là. Mais elle se tenait la tête et vacillait.

Anthéa fit une embardée sur la gauche quand le temps autour d'elle se contracta et se dilata. Elle sentit une nausée violente l'envahir et une douleur lui vrilla le crâne après l'éternuement de son patient. Elle regarda autour d'elle, abasourdie... On aurait dit un phénomène temporel... Mais impossible de le savoir exactement... Elle commença à paniquer puis se mit à réfléchir et...

« Vous êtes Dame Temps ? » Demanda le blondinet de son état semi-comateux. Il cherchait à attraper un mouchoir sur son lit, un mouchoir brodé de petits carreaux, trèfles, cœurs et piques. Anthéa se ressaisit, l'aida à prendre l'objet convoité et répondit :

« Euh... non?

_ Mais alors.. qui est mon père ? »

Ne trouvant aucune explication rationnelle sinon que Numéro X était en plein dans la période hallucinatoire de sa maladie, Anthéa choisit de répondre :

« Dark Vador.(4)

_ Ah ? »

Mais il n'avait pas l'air de savoir qui était Dark Vador, ni qui il était par la même occasion. Anthéa acquiesça, lui prit la température, écouta sa respiration et décida de lui faire avaler un nouveau médicament. S'il continuait à délirer comme ça, elle lui injecterait un petit antibiotique supplémentaire. Et le filmerait peut être, pour ses nuits où elle avait besoin de rigoler. Elle lui tapota le bras d'un air réconfortant.

« Allez, dormez, Numéro X, je reviens vous voir bientôt. »

Il acquiesça comme un zombie, se réencastra dans ses oreillers et se rendormit. Anthéa nota ses observations et sortit. Elle médita un moment sur ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Quand ce blondinet avait éternué, le temps avait fait quelque chose. Plus tôt, quand M. Dreadlocks avait éternué lors de leur premier meeting, le vent s'était engouffré dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose avec leurs éternuements, comme s'ils déclenchaient des phénomènes élémentaires... Bof. Elle aurait bien pris un prélèvement sanguin à Numéro X pour étude à Voyager, mais ça demanderait de remplir encore des formulaires et d'expliquer pourquoi et comment elle avait atterri ici. Et... et puis elle avait promis de leur foutre la paix. Donc elle se contenta de noter que Monsieur Dix était à surveiller et repartit à l'infirmerie.

...

Lexaeus retira la cuillère de la bouche de Zexion et le plateau de la desserte. Le Numéro VI avait à peine avalé trois cuillerées de soupe avant de se rendormir. Il avait aussi bu un peu d'eau mais est-ce que ça pouvait compter comme nourrissant ? Il soupira devant l'assiette à peine entamée et ressortit de la chambre, laissant son collègue à son repos. Lui-même ne se sentait vraiment pas malade, à part un peu de fatigue, due à l'agitation de ces derniers jours. Et la présence de ces deux intruses le rendait nerveux. La petite brune semblait sincère mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus de cœur ? Et sa lieutenant était... perturbante, sans qu'il sache encore préciser pourquoi.

Une porte claqua à sa droite alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre de Numéro IV. Justement, la plus grande des deux femmes venait de sortir de la chambre destinée à Numéro VII. Elle stoppa net en le voyant et le regarda attentivement. Il lui rendit son regard. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent sans qu'il sache quoi dire. Puis elle dit en désignant la porte derrière elle :

« Il dort. » Lexaeus acquiesça de la tête et essaya de définir la façon dont cette femme le regardait. Une voix vint l'interrompre :

« Ah, Vanessa, vous avez fini ?

_ Oui, capitaine.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez aller voir ce que devient Monsieur Numéro II ? Sa fiche est remplie mais c'est flou.

_ Bien capitaine. »

Anthéa lui tendit une fiche. Puis elle s'adressa à Lexaeus :

« Je vais aller voir le Numéro VIII.

_ Il se trouve avec Numéro XIII dans la chambre entre X et IV.

_ Ah, parfait, je ferais le check des deux. Vous voulez que je leur apporte leurs plateaux en même temps ?

_ Vous ne pourrez pas, je vous accompagne. »

Il poussa la desserte sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mais effectivement, elle aurait eu du mal à soutenir le clipboard et les deux plateaux. Anthéa observa le dos du géant et se remémora le regard et la question de Vanessa. Bah, pourquoi pas, après tout ? Le tout c'est qu'il allait falloir être claire mais subtile pour faire évoluer les choses.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de chambre la plus bruyante du couloir. Une voix surtout dominait, la voix d'un jeune homme en pleine forme. Anthéa posa la main sur la poignée puis fit un signe au Numéro V :

« Dites... »

Elle lui fit signe de se baisser pour lui confier quelque chose tout bas. Intrigué, le géant descendit un peu à sa hauteur.

« Vous avez un ticket avec ma lieutenant. Elle aime le café, la musique et ne pas parler pour ne rien dire. Juste pour que vous le sachiez... »

Puis elle lui adressa un sourire de connivence avant de toquer à la porte :

« C'est l'heure de la bouffe ! » Fit-elle d'une voix forte, sans plus aucune subtilité. Une voix leur indiqua d'entrer.

Anthéa s'exécuta et laissa passer Numéro V. Cette pièce était un peu plus grande que les autres et deux personnes l'occupaient.

« Ah chouette ! » Fit un grand rouquin filiforme en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel il se prélassait. Puis Anthéa ajouta :

« Et aussi l'heure de la visite médicale. » Le rouquin changea d'expression à ces mots.

« Vous faites pas de bile, le rassura t-elle. Voyons... vous êtes Numéro VIII ?

_ Euh... Oui, acquiesça prudemment le concerné.

_ Et donc, le jeune homme blond... » Elle pointa le doigt sur le dernier occupant de la pièce qui était assis sur le lit.

« … doit être Numéro XIII. »

Le concerné semblait être le plus jeune de tous et Anthéa ressentit immédiatement sa différence. Au milieu de tous ces hommes sombres et graves, il avait l'air plus innocent. La Voyager se demanda si ça tenait à sa jeunesse apparente ou si c'étaient ses yeux d'un bleu pur qui donnaient cette impression. En tous cas, il avait l'air un peu fatigué mais n'était pas visiblement malade.

Pendant que le Numéro V leurs donnaient leurs assiettes, elle relut la fiche du Numéro VIII. Lui avait été traité avant les autres et manifestement... vu les observations... et ben ç'avait été le cobaye du groupe. Il avait l'air en pleine forme, tout feu tout flamme, pendant qu'il parlait la bouche pleine avec son camarade ou agaçait son plus grand collègue.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller bien tous les deux. Monsieur Treize, vous vous sentez fatigué ? »

Le jeune homme blond sembla réfléchir à la question puis secoua la tête.

« Non tout va bien... Mais qui êtes vous madame ?

_ Madame Anthéa nous aide à soigner les membres de l'Organisation pendant toute la durée de la crise. Elle connaît la maladie qui nous touche car elle provient de son vaisseau, répondit le Numéro V.

_ Exactement. Étant donné que Messieurs IV et VII sont eux aussi en train de se soigner par le repos, et bien on donne un coup de main. Il y a ma lieutenant aussi. Alors : Éternuements ? Écoulements nasaux ? »

Elle poursuivit son check dans le bruit de repas de Numéro VIII et sous le regard attentif de Numéro V. Elle finit par conclure :

« Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme, Monsieur Treize, restez isolé pour l'instant et au moindre symptôme, prévenez quelqu'un.

_ Je vais rester avec lui, n'est-ce pas Roxas ? Se proposa le Numéro VIII.

_ Sûr... fit le concerné.

_ Justement, vous... Vous vous sentez comment... Monsieur Huit ?

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Axel, c'est mémorisé ? Sinon ça va. Je me sens très bien. Je tiens la forme.

_ ça tombe bien. Comme Monsieur V s'occupe de la nourriture et que ma lieutenant s'occupe des autres, est-ce que vous pourriez aller faire le check de votre patron ? Je ne sais pas où il se trouve et... »

Axel se figea, se raidit et la regarda comme si elle lui avait demandé de descendre dans une fosse remplie de lions et de scorpions. Il se leva posément et demanda :

« Un instant...

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous... ? »

SCHBONK !

Anthéa et Lexaeus restèrent abasourdis pendant quelques secondes devant le spectacle du Numéro VIII qui venait de foncer la tête la première dans le mur. Anthéa se mit à râler :

« Mais j'y crois pas ! »

Lexaeus et elle prirent un Axel titubant sous les aisselles pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Avant de tomber dans les pommes, le coupable fit :

« Nan.. peut pas... »

Le jeune Numéro XIII s'empressa auprès de lui :

« Axel ?! Pourquoi il a fait ça... ?

_ Ah bah, c'est clair, Monsieur Treize, dit Anthéa furieuse. Il cherche une excuse pour ne pas aller faire le check de son patron... Et je ne peux pas vous envoyer vous non plus vu que vous êtes en attente...

_ C'était malvenu, Numéro VIII » fit Lexaeus d'une voix réprobatrice. Mais le jeune rouquin était déjà dans les bras de Morphée, avec soulagement semblait-il.

...

Après avoir vérifié que le Numéro VIII ne s'était rien fait de trop grave et que le Numéro XIII ne s'en faisait pas de trop pour son collègue, Anthéa et Lexaeus sortirent de la pièce. La jeune femme lui conseilla de prendre un peu de repos.

« Je vais envoyer Vanessa faire votre check, après tout, c'est pas parce que vous avez pas de symptômes qu'on doit pas remplir votre fiche. » Le géant acquiesça sans un mot et partit à la cuisine.

Vanessa arriva en sens inverse, un paquet de feuilles à la main.

« Capitaine? Tout va bien?

_ Bah, ça peut aller... Sauf que le Numéro VIII s'est claché la tête contre le mur pour ne pas aller s'occuper de son chef ! Y'en a dans ceux que vous avez vu qui est capable de se déplacer?

_ Monsieur II je pense, est presque guéri. Il reste son mode de déplacement qui est anormal.

_ Pardon?

_ Il continue à marcher sur les murs. »

Anthéa mit un moment à saisir le mode de pensée de son lieutenant. Comme Vanessa faisait appel à une logique à toute épreuve et qu'il était difficile parfois de voir les choses autrement que de son point de vue une fois qu'on y avait goûté, Anthéa essaya d'expliquer avec prudence :

« Euh... je ne crois pas... Vanessa... que ce soit un symptôme de maladie.

_Vraiment? Pourquoi les autres ne le font pas alors?

_Et bien, je crois qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire ça.

_Si vous le dites Capitaine... »

Vanessa haussa les épaules. Pour elle, ça ne représentait pas une bizarrerie si extraordinaire que ça.

« Et donc vous avez vu monsieur gris ? Comment va t-il ?

_ Nan vraiment, gamine, tu peux m'appeler Numéro II, fit une voix depuis le plafond.

_ Quand vous m'appellerez Anthéa. Vous vous sentez comment ? Vous avez pris des médocs ?

_ Nan, pas besoin. Un peu de sommeil et tout va mieux.

_ Sûr ? Faudrait pas que vous faisiez le bravache pour faire une rechute.

_ Naaan, tout va bien. Je sais quand je vais mal. »

Le Numéro II avait l'air d'être ce genre de personnes qui s'occupait de choses bien plus importantes que leur santé et qui finissaient toujours par la faire obéir à ses caprices. Des hommes sains quelque part, que le repos et une aspirine guérissaient de tout.

« Je vous tiens à l'œil quand même, fit Anthéa sans hostilité. Je vous referais un test dans deux heures, ok ?

_ Si ça te fait plaisir, fit-il avec un grand sourire de requin.

_ Et tant qu'on y est, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un aille voir votre chef, lui aussi faut qu'il soit soigné... »

Le Numéro II ne sembla hésiter qu'une seule seconde :

« Berse... Numéro VII n'est plus en état ?

_ Nan, tout le monde est au repos. J'ai aussi envoyé Numéro V se reposer un peu, il a fait à manger pour tout le monde depuis un moment. »

Mais Xigbar avait déjà préparé son plan pour éviter d'avoir à s'occuper de Xemnas :

« Désolée gamine, si Numéro VII n'est plus dans la course, je vais devoir aller au château pour voir où ça en est. »

Anthéa soupira de résignation. Il battait ses hommes celui-là pour qu'aucun ne veuille seulement apparaître en sa présence ?

« Bon, j'ai compris... Fit Anthéa d'un ton las. Je vais aller voir votre chef. De toute façon, j'ai toujours besoin que quelqu'un me signe mes papiers de stock de médocs. Autant que ce soit lui. Il est où ? »

Xigbar eut soudain un petit sourire en coin :

« Il est à l'étage au-dessus j'imagine. Fais attention quand même, il peut être... insistant avec les dames. »

Anthéa dévisagea le Numéro II, dubitative :

« Vraiment ? Il ne m'a pas paru comme ça... bah, c'est pas grave... J'ai l'habitude.»

Xigbar ouvrit un Corridor des Ténèbres en ricanant. Vanessa remit sa feuille d'état de Numéro II à Anthéa et demanda :

« Que puis-je faire ensuite ?

_ Il faudrait aller voir Numéro V, le très grand monsieur... Lui faire un check lui aussi. »

La lieutenant marqua un temps de réflexion puis acquiesça. Anthéa la regarda partir en se disant que maintenant, la suite était entre ses mains et celles de Numéro V. Elle espérait ne pas avoir commis d'impair. Bah, Vanessa était grande, elle savait se débrouiller. La Voyager chercha donc les escaliers pour trouver où Monsieur Crinière d'argent s'était planqué.

...

Vanessa se dirigea vers ce qui devait être la chambre du Numéro V. Elle avait de l'intérêt pour cet homme, de par sa taille mais aussi parce qu'il ne réagissait pas comme la plupart des autres spécimens masculins qui produisaient tout un tas d'hormones en désordre dès qu'ils la voyaient.

Elle toqua à la porte désignée. On lui ouvrit. C'était bien cet homme aux cheveux couleur de la terre rouge des montagnes de sa jeunesse et aussi grand qu'elle. Il arborait l'expression modeste et impassible qu'elle lui avait déjà vu. Il lui fit signe d'entrer sans un mot.

Dans la chambre, il avait dressé une petite table. Dessus, il avait disposé deux tasses et une cafetière fumante répandait une odeur douce de café de bonne qualité. Il avait même posé un petit vase avec quelques fleurs à côté des tasses. Il y avait un appareil qui diffusait une musique douce et Vanessa identifia ce que le capitaine appelait un piano et un violon. Elle sourit, en prenant soin de ne pas trop dévoiler ses dents.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, s'estimant, se jaugeant et Lexaeus déclara enfin :

« Je n'ai pas de symptômes de la maladie en fait. »

Vanessa repoussa la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla, les laissant tranquillement enfermés tous deux.

* * *

1-Les touches sont toujours trop petites.

2-Vanessa ne comprend pas le concept de parler à un objet inanimé.

3-Allez, un petit hommage au monsieur de la pomme.

4-« Lux, je suis ton père... » Je sors...


	22. Chapter 21 - Effets secondaires

_Disclaimer en 1ere partie._

 _Note : Je remercie les personnes qui, à ce jour, sont parvenus à lire jusqu'au chapitre 21. Ouiii, je vous ai vus sur les statistiques. Et donc, merci de lire mes délires:)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 – Effets secondaires**

...

Xemnas était en pleine traversée d'un rapport de Numéro VI en solitaire, ignorant sa fièvre qui montait lentement et les mouchoirs usés qui s'accumulaient, quand on toqua à la porte du bureau. C'était une personne qui n'attendit pas qu'il réponde pour entrer. Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds : c'était la femme du vaisseau. Il éprouva un curieux malaise qui grandit au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

« Rebonjour m'sieur blanc, fit-elle en refermant derrière elle, sans vraiment le regarder. Je sais que c'est le Numéro IV ou Bl... Numéro VII qui devraient venir mais ils sont tous les deux dans leur crise de rhume. Ils dorment donc je viens vous checker. »

Elle releva enfin la tête. Xemnas était figé dans une attitude défensive. Il l'observait bizarrement. Anthéa soutenait l'examen sans ciller. Elle savait que c'était un combat passif et elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre. Ni de le pousser plus loin. Elle laissa passer un moment pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait compris et lui fit son sourire n°3 : 'Je te calcule, tu me calcules, on se comprend'. Il se décida à se reprendre et à rompre le silence d'un ton frigorifique :

« Qui vous a dit que j'étais ici ?

_ Vous avez tous émigré dans ce bâtiment, il n'y a que trois étages... Par déduction, j'ai fait les étages un par un...

_ Et si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé ?

_ J'aurais cherché ailleurs.

_ Je ne souhaite pas que vous vous occupiez de moi... »

Il se rassit avec grâce dans son fauteuil et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, la toisant du regard.

« Ouais, je peux comprendre, je suis une étrangère et tout... mais y'a personne d'autre qui peut s'en occuper. Et j'ai juste à cocher des cases sur la feuille, pas besoin de vous approcher ni rien... Et j'ai besoin qu'on me signe les papiers attestant que j'ai donné des médicaments à quelqu'un et pas que je les ai vendu au marché noir.

\- Madame, faites vite et sortez je vous prie... » fit-il, exaspéré.

Anthéa acquiesça, elle n'était pas plus enthousiaste que _ça_ à l'idée de rester trop longtemps en sa présence. Elle posa ses questions : Avez vous de la fièvre? Écoulement nasal important? Toussez-vous? Si oui, de quelle importance? Etc... Enfin, elle aborda la question du Gérinox :

« Vous l'avez pris quand précisément ?

_ A 17h.

_ Vous ne vous sentez pas somnolent ?

_ Non. Abrégez je vous prie . »

Ce n'était pas une question. Xemnas se raidit soudain. Puis il porta rapidement les mains à son visage et éternua. Il se rattrapa au bord du bureau et chancela sur son siège. Anthéa s'approcha, inquiète :

« ça va? Vous... » Elle marcha sur quelque chose : un stylo qui était tombé du bureau.

« Ah... » Elle se pencha et ramassa l'objet pour le poser sur un coin dégagé du bureau.

« Je disais est-ce que... »

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le léger voile de sueur sur le front du chef. Puis elle vit qu'il ne serrait plus les accoudoirs de son fauteuil : Il avait enfoncé les ongles dedans.

« ...ça va?

\- Sortez... » fit-il sèchement en effectuant un léger retrait dans son fauteuil. Anthéa se posa des questions : Quoi, elle avait dépassé la limite de distance à respecter? Elle faisait peur?! Alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore détruit quelque chose?! Puis elle tilta sur ce qui était susceptible d'arriver.

« Okay, mais il faut que vous signez mon attestation pour l'utilisation des médicaments... »

Elle posa la-dite feuille devant lui sur le bureau et ce faisant, se pencha outrageusement par dessus, faisant volontairement saillir son décolleté pourtant boutonné jusqu'au col. Ce fut fulgurant. Anthéa n'avait jamais vu un homme se contrôler aussi totalement, du moins aucun qui n'avait réussi à poser ses yeux sur le devant de sa chemise en une si courte fraction de seconde. Les yeux de M. Blanc se refixérent sur son visage avec une sorte d'automatisme à peine ébranlé. Néanmoins, la goutte de sueur qui descendit le long de son front le trahit. Ses dents serrées aussi.

Il était tendu comme... une corde d'arc...

 _...qui n'a pas tiré depuis des lustres..._ ajouta l'esprit sournois et mal placé de la voyageuse.

« Oooookay, fit-elle en reculant prudemment. Restez immobile, je vous ramène des calmants... »

Bon sang, alors le Numéro II n'avait pas complétement menti...

« Qu'est-ce qui vous... fait croire.. que... j'ai besoin de calmants ? »

Anthéa se toucha le bout des doigts, gênée :

« Hum... c'est un des effets secondaires du Gerinox(1)... »

Un des accoudoirs craqua sous la pression des doigts de Xemnas. Anthéa fit un petit bond en arrière, sentant le danger grandir à chaque instant. Elle commençait à évaluer autrement sa décision de faire elle-même le check-up du patron.

« Soyez plus précise, madame... Anthéa. » Xemnas parlait sans desserrer les dents, un tour de force. Il luttait contre une force qui ne s'était jusqu'alors pas beaucoup manifestée chez lui.

« Hmm, c'est un effet rare mais qui arrive parfois... hmm, comment dire ? Une réaction chimique avec d'autres niveaux... Et comme vous ne semblez pas somnolent, ce qui est l'effet normal... et bien... je suis sûre que c'est l'autre effet... »

Le second accoudoir craqua et il fronça les sourcils :

« Mais... encore...?

_ Les composants du médoc se mêlent aux trucs qui gouvernent la libido... réaction hormonale et... Pas de panique ! Y'a des calmants pour ça... deux tout de suite et vous allez dormir... »

Le premier accoudoir éclata enfin et des morceaux de plastique fusèrent, Anthéa bondit vers l'arrière alors que le second suivait de peu.

« Et... vous... aviez... prévenu... Numéro IV?

_ Oui, il était au courant. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. »

Les gouttes de sueur sur le front de Xemnas se transformèrent en un filet liquide. Il se sentait une envie brutale de tuer Vexen(2). La femme reculait lentement avec des gestes apaisants des mains.

« Mais vous êtes le seul à avoir le second effet secondaire.

_ Combien de temps cela va t-il... durer ?

_ Hmm, tout le temps que vous prendrez le Gerinox(1)... près de 12 heures. »

Elle avait presque atteint la porte. Sans gestes brusques, elle pensait y parvenir. C'était comme se retrouver dans une cage avec un lion qui a mangé des yaourts pendant des semaines. Voire des années, si elle appliquait vraiment la comparaison à cet homme.

« Je pose les calmants à l'entrée... prenez en deux... et vous allez dormir.

_ ...gnnnn. »

Anthéa passa la porte à toute vitesse, la referma derrière elle et courut tout schuss à l'infirmerie où elle récupéra les calmants, ceux qu'elle-même avait du utiliser des années plus tôt. Elle alla les déposer devant la porte, toqua et s'éloigna.

 _Désolée mon vieux, je ne peux pas en faire plus._

...

Quand Anthéa redescendit, Vanessa n'était pas encore revenue. Elle vérifia sa liste de tâches et s'enquit qu'elle devait contrôler Numéro IX. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre qui devait être celle du concerné et toqua. Et re-toqua et finit par tambouriner à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Comme les autres, la chambre était chiche en meubles. Une table, un lit et un tabouret. Sur le lit, il y avait un jeune homme assis, en train de gratter les cordes d'une guitare imaginaire tout en secouant la tête au rythme d'un rock diffusé dans les écouteurs qu'il portait. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas entendue toquer ni entrer. Elle tenta de l'approcher le plus doucement possible, pour éviter de lui faire peur, tourna autour du lit et avança pour lui faire signe.

Quand la silhouette en noir entra dans son champ de vision, Demyx poussa un hurlement suraigu et sursauta. Il faillit basculer dans le vide de l'autre côté du lit et fut rattrapé in extremis par une main diligente qui n'avait pas envie de surveiller un traumatisme crânien en plus d'une épidémie de rhume. Anthéa le tira par la jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il se stabilise :

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ?

_ Je suis une des nana du vaisseau et blablabla...

_ Blablabla ?

_ J'en ai marre de répéter la même chose. Bref, comme vos collègues sont tous endormis ou occupés, je donne un coup de main pour suivre l'évolution de l'épidémie. »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux verts et une coiffure type mulet. Qu'Anthéa considéra un moment, fascinée.

« Quoi, il y a quelque chose avec mes cheveux ? » demanda le Numéro IX en passant la main sur sa crête.

« Nan... ça fait longtemps que j'en avais pas vu... au moins depuis... trop longtemps. Vous vous sentez comment ?

_ ça va... » Il se leva et éprouva son équilibre. « ça va... Dites, vous voyagez dans un vaisseau... C'est comment l'espace ?

_ Grand et froid, dit Anthéa qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de questions.

_ Mais c'est génial ! Vous voyez les planètes et les mondes du haut, sans compter les...

_ Les trous noirs, les champs d'astéroïdes et les vents solaires... ne vous faites pas une image trop idéale du voyage dans l'espace, Monsieur Numéro IX, c'est plein de dangers.

_ Ah ? » Le jeune homme eut l'air considérablement refroidi de son enthousiasme et fit une grimace. Anthéa tourna la page de son paperboard.

« Et votre vaisseau... il y a pas d'extra-terrestre qui mangent les humains dedans non ? »

Anthéa releva la tête pour dévisager son interlocuteur et sut à ce moment précis qu'elle avait trouvé le maillon faible du groupe.

« Mais non, mais non, le rassura t-elle. On les a tous exterminé. Et puis, je serais pas là sinon.

_ Ah. Ouf ! Vous savez on a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça... » fit le jeune homme comme s'il cherchait à se justifier.

« Bon, en attendant, est-ce que vous vous mouchez ?

_ Non...

_ Est-ce que vous vous sentez fa... »

Le sol se mit à vibrer soudain, les faisant tout deux vaciller. Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds, se mit à danser une gigue paniquée sur place en criant :

« Un autre tremblement de terre ! »

Puis il se jeta sous le lit. Anthéa se rattrapa au cadre du lit. Les vibrations devinrent un tremblement plus marqué, un peu de plâtre et de poussière tomba du plafond. Le verre d'eau posé sur le tabouret chuta et se brisa. La voyager se prit à bloquer ses dents qui claquaient, et se demanda si la structure de ce petit monde le condamnait à subir des tremblements de terre ou d'espace. Mais tout s'arrêta d'un coup, ne laissant pour preuve du phénomène qu'une tâche mouillée par terre.

Anthéa s'inquiéta des dégâts que ça avait pu occasionner à son vaisseau puis abandonna. Pour l'instant, elle avait plus important à faire. Elle se pencha sous le lit :

« Bon, je disais : Est-ce que vous vous sentez fatigué ?

_ Hmmm...nononon...

_ Douleurs dans la poitrine ?

_ Nooon...

_ Maux de tête ?

_ Naaaaaaaan !

_ Bon, je ne vois pas de raisons que vous preniez le Gerinox(1) pour l'instant. Au moindre symptôme, vous venez le signaler à quelqu'un. Portez-vous bien. »

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Vanessa n'était pas revenue... Anthéa eut une moue dubitative qui se termina par un sourire entendu. Son stratagème fonctionnait peut être. Elle s'assit quelques instants dans le fauteuil à roulettes de l'infirmerie, explora du regard le vieil ordinateur et l'imprimante qui occupaient une partie du bureau. Elle n'y toucha pas, c'était de la technologie tellement obsolète qu'elle craignait d'abîmer ces pièces de musée si elle y touchait. Elle s'amusa quand même à changer le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur. Puis elle laissa un mot à Vanessa lui indiquant qu'elle allait voir si le vaisseau n'avait subi aucun dégâts.

...

Xemnas avait changé de lieu de séjour. Il devait surmonter cette épreuve terrible loin de tout regard, SURTOUT ceux des membres de l'Organisation. Il tentait de faire appel à sa mémoire et de se concentrer sur un sujet sérieux.

 _Calmants. Dérivés des psychotropes._

Il fouilla plus avant dans sa mémoire en s'essuyant le front pour la énième fois. Puis il essora le carré de tissu.

 _Classification des psychotropes par effets, selon Lewin (1924), Delay et Deniker (1957), Pelicier et Thuillier (1991) , Peters (1991)_... Chaude _sueur_ exsudée _par l'organisme humain_ , glissant sur la peau, peau tannée, rose, brillante, de...

Il secoua la tête. Il s'était isolé dans une des tours désaffectées du château. Impossible qu'un membre de l'Organisation le voit dans cet état. Il avait retiré son manteau. Et son maillot. Et ses gants. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et le simple bruit de sa respiration lui rappela d'autres souffles, des halètements...

 _...permettant de faire la régulation de la circulation sanguine..._

Il leva les yeux au plafond. Même la vue d'une surface plane et sans couleur, sans mobilier ne l'empêchait pas de penser à des... futilités... physiques. Son corps qui s'escrimait à le torturer. Il baissa la tête et grimaça. Sa circulation sanguine fonctionnait parfaitement à tous les niveaux, aucun doute.

Il avait une notable amélioration, il ne se mouchait plus. Mais... Il en était au quatrième calmant, sans effet. Il avait du quitter sa chambre au château parce qu'il y avait son lit et que sa vue l'offensait, trouver une salle sans chaise parce que même un pied de chaise le perturbait. Et les calmants n'avaient rien changé. Il avait rapidement éliminé et foulé aux pieds l'idée de demander une assistance médicale plus forte parce que... Il grimaça. C'était de plus en plus éprouvant. Il était en sueur, malgré son dos collé au mur, contre lequel il cherchait de la fraîcheur. Ceci était tellement...

 _...mur, contre lequel on pouvait, avec un peu d'efforts..._

Non. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que cet état se calme. Cela faisait bientôt près de quatre heures qu'il souffrait. Il ouvrit un portail vers une destination inconnue et le passa d'un pas pressé, son manteau négligemment jeté sur l'épaule. Tout valait mieux que de rester sur place à attendre que ça passe.

...

Vanessa passa la porte et s'étira dans tous les sens, comme un chat. Elle avait le teint plus rose que d'habitude et semblait d'excellente humeur. Elle avait gardé sa combinaison mais portait son long manteau jeté sur l'épaule. A part des ronflements provenant d'une chambre et des rires provenant d'une autre, elle n'entendit aucun bruit trahissant une quelconque activité humaine dans le couloir. Une porte était ouverte plus loin mais son occupant n'était pas visible. La femme avança pour laisser son compagnon sortir derrière elle. Elle se tourna et lui sourit, un sourire faible selon les critères humains mais au moins elle ne se forçait pas.

« Je dois aller voir où en est le capitaine.

_ Je dois aller à la cuisine. »

Son compagnon ne put lui rendre son sourire néanmoins son expression faciale était plus douce que d'habitude. Il chercha quelque chose à ajouter, se ravisa. Elle acquiesça à sa demande muette. Il se contenta donc de lui étreindre l'épaule dans un geste qui se voulait affectueux et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui descendaient à la cuisine.

Vanessa poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle savait que le capitaine n'y était pas, elle ne la sentait pas présente. Elle trouva un mot en LU posée sur le bureau principal, bien en vue :

« Vanessa, je suis retournée au vaisseau voir si le tremblement de terre l'a touché, je reviens très vite, A »

Un tremblement de terre ? Quel tremblement de terre ?

Puis la femme comprit ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait eu du mal avec les métaphores pendant longtemps après son recrutement par Voyager. Mais depuis qu'elle fréquentait le capitaine Anthéa, elle en avait appris certains plus récurrents que d'autres. Oui, ça avait été un tremblement de terre, mais pas du type que croyait le capitaine.

...

Dans le château, Xigbar constatait l'avancée de la désinfection par les Reflets, les motivant parfois de la voix. Globalement, ils avaient faits ce pour quoi on les avait amenés ici. Après plusieurs allers et retours dans les couloirs du château, son estomac grogna. Il avait bien dormi, se soignant par la même occasion, mais il n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins 8h. Et il était parti avant de recevoir son repas. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de subir l'infâme soupe de Numéro V, qui rappelait de la bouillie pour bébé, sans le bon goût. Il termina ses vérifications et portailla dans le couloir attenant à la cuisine du donjon annexe. Personne ne portaillait directement dans la cuisine du château ou du donjon annexe pour deux raisons :

1/ Numéro IV pouvait s'y trouver lui aussi et comme il prenait la cuisine pour une extension de son laboratoire dans une certaine mesure, une intrusion soudaine pouvait provoquer une explosion. Vexen était capable de rendre explosif un bouillon ou de la purée.

2/ Numéro VII pouvait y être de même et préparer un de ses casse-croûtes compulsifs. Certains évacuaient le stress par le tabac ou l'alcool, Saïx se contentait de tartines beurrées. Et il détestait se faire surprendre en plein acte. Il le faisait payer très cher.

Xigbar passa donc l'angle du couloir menant à la minuscule cuisine du donjon annexe et stoppa net. Un de ses collègues était plaqué le dos au mur, en train d'espionner ce qui se passait dans la pièce. A la structure et aux dreadlocks qui tombaient sur la capuche de son manteau, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'espion :

« Xaldin ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

Une main gantée lui fit rapidement signe de se taire et l'invita à approcher.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda le borgne dans un chuchotement.

_ Écoute... »

Xigbar prêta l'oreille par-dessus l'épaule de son collègue. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la cuisine, qui fredonnait avec un manque de rythme et une absence totale d'entraînement quelque chansonnette composée uniquement de 'la'. Vu le ton de baryton de la voix, ce ne pouvait être que...

« Numéro V ? » s'étonna Xigbar tout bas. Les deux collègues s'entre-regardèrent, curieux. Lentement, ils passèrent la tête hors du chambranle de la cuisine, tels deux loups découvrant l'un des leurs en train de se prendre pour un mouton.

Lexaeus était en train de faire cuire un steak tout en continuant sa poussée musicale. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et il se déplaçait à pas légers et souples au rythme de sa mélodie inventée. Il ajouta un dernier steak sur la pile et les recouvrit d'une assiette pour les garder au chaud. Sur son visage, une expression s'entraînait à naître, celle de l'insouciance. Les deux autres Nobodies reculèrent prudemment à l'abri du mur. Puis ils établirent une cellule de réflexion un peu plus loin, destinée à faire le point sur le comportement étrange de leur collègue.

« Monsieur stoïque a l'air d'avoir enfin découvert qu'on peut se déplacer sans un balai dans le... Tu crois qu'il s'est drogué ? Ça pourrait être un effet de ces médocs ? Fit Xaldin.

_ C'est un des trucs les plus bizarres qui m'ait été donné de voir, juste après Zexion sous ecstasy. Même pendant les jours de vacances, il n'a pas l'air aussi heureux. »

Ils réfléchirent en silence aux raisons possible d'un tel changement.

« ça a forcément à voir avec les derniers événements...

_ Donc le vaisseau et la présence des deux nanas.

_ Lexaeus est le seul à être resté debout à un moment non ? »

S'ensuivit une période de silence puis Xaldin ajouta d'un ton prudent :

« Je crois avoir vu la géante seule dans l'infirmerie. Elle faisait de la paperasse.

_ Et ?

_ Et... elle avait l'air différente... »

Xaldin réalisa le premier, suivi de près par son collègue qui afficha un air de stupéfaction intense et muet. Leur ébahissement se teinta d'une amertume expliquée par leurs propres tentatives de séduction infructueuses envers les deux représentantes du sexe féminin tombées du ciel.

« Oh le... veinard !

_ Pff, bien sûr, une géante ne pouvait que... s'acoquiner avec un autre géant, constata Xaldin d'un ton amer. Pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas des gosses, on ne verrait plus le ciel.

_ Bien sûr ! Bon en attendant, j'ai la dalle, moi !

_ Je t'invite, j'ai des réserves dans ma chambre. » offrit le WhirlWind Lancer en époussetant son manteau. Xigbar lui flanqua une claque amicale sur l 'épaule.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon pote. J'espère que tu as de l'alcool aussi, on va en avoir besoin ! »

...

Anthéa mâchonnait un sandwich, assise sur le marchepied du sas d'accès au vaisseau. Elle l'avait trouvé dans les réserves surgelées, unique rescapé d'un lot qu'elle avait dû écouler sans faire attention lors de ses missions. Le reste des réserves demandait un minimum de préparation et elle n'en avait ni le temps ni la patience. A quelques mètres d'elle, un groupe de petits sans-cœurs se pressaient contre la barrière EM. Ils étaient moins nombreux depuis hier et la femme se demandait s'ils avaient fini par comprendre que la barrière ne les laisseraient pas passer.

Le vaisseau n'avait subi aucun dommage supplémentaire et Nicole était lancée sur un cycle de vérification de la machinerie interne du vaisseau. Il ne restait plus qu'à dégager les réacteurs et à relancer la propulsion, ce qui serait sans doute le plus fastidieux. Les quelques fois où elle avait posé son vaisseau, il avait été relancé dans l'espace depuis une aire de décollage ou une rampe de lancement. Et à l'origine, elle le faisait décoller depuis un hangar du Centre, donc déjà en apesanteur. Bref, ils n'étaient pas encore partis...

La brunette observa les sans-cœur dans une tentative vouée à l'échec de s'occuper. Ils guettaient ses moindres mouvements de leurs petits yeux jaunâtres, tels des prédateurs sans l'expression féroce de rigueur. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qui la motivait, Anthéa bougea son sandwich de la gauche vers la droite lentement en observant la réaction des créatures. Les petites têtes noires suivirent le mouvement en toute synchronisation. Ç'avait quelque chose de flippant. Emplie d'une fascination malsaine, Anthéa détacha un morceau de pain beurré de son sandwich et le lança dans le groupe de sans-cœur. Ils suivirent tous la trajectoire du projectile et s'attroupèrent autour dans une mêlée confuse quand il atterrit. Ils s'y attardèrent un instant avant de revenir à leur observation première, à savoir Anthéa et son casse-croûte.

La voyager se demanda qui observait qui : Elle qui regardait les sans-cœur et tentait ses petites expériences amusantes avec eux, ou eux qui attendaient de voir si elle allait faire quelque chose d'intéressant ? Plus certainement qu'elle commette un faux pas qui mettrait son cœur à portée de leurs petites pattes griffues ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient assez d'intelligence pour ça ? Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi cons que des pigeons, finalement ?

Ou était-ce elle qui l'était ?

Elle croqua le croûton final et froissa l'emballage du sandwich, avant de le jeter dans le collecteur du vaisseau. Enfin, elle régla son jumper pour retourner au donjon annexe. Elle remettrait en cause son comportement et ses réflexions idiotes plus tard, peut-être.

* * *

1 - Gerinox : Nom fictif donné à ce médicament tout aussi fictif. Ressemblance avec un truc existant ne serait que pure coïncidence.

2 - Mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Même en étant un Nobody, on gardait des réflexes émotifs. Et Xemnas connaissait Vexen AVANT de perdre son cœur.


	23. Chapter 22 - Un réveil sans surprises

_Disclaimer en 1ere partie._

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 – Un réveil sans surprises**

...

Deux jours de 24h passèrent, dans un ballet de check médicaux, de papiers, de pauses-réparations et des quelques absences de Vanessa. Anthéa avait fini par se faire une idée sur la raison des tremblements de terre qui arrivaient parfois. Ils survenaient quand son lieutenant s'éclipsait et que le Numéro V était introuvable. Elle approuvait même si elle avait du faire comprendre à Vanessa que cette relation ne pourrait pas, hélas, se poursuivre sur le long terme. La lieutenant le prenait bien. Elle avait pour autant l'air impassible.

Numéro V, lui, cuisinait étonnamment avec goût par rapport à d'habitude. C'était les numéros VIII, IX et XIII qui l'avaient remarqué. A leurs questions sur les raisons de ce changement, Lexaeus était resté muré dans un silence digne. Les trois jeunes gens se réunissaient dans la même chambre pour passer le temps. Aucun d'eux ne paraissaient tomber ou retomber malade.

Les numéros II et III aussi se rassemblaient souvent, pour noyer dans l'alcool des parties de cartes effrénées. Ils avaient poursuivi Lexaeus de leurs insinuations revanchardes un moment, avant de se retrouver au régime 'soupe'. Sans compter la disparition mystérieuse de leur stock de rhum lors d'une visite de contrôle au château.

Le numéro X fut le premier à se remettre du traitement. Il émergea de sa torpeur après qu'Anthéa l'ai forcé à prendre les derniers médicaments de la tablette. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement remis de cet état maladif profond, il rejoignit les Numéro II et III dans leurs parties de cartes qui devinrent des parties de poker déclarées. Anthéa n'y mit plus les pieds sauf une fois où elle passa la tête, demanda :

« Quelqu'un de malade là dedans ? » et qu'un « Non ! » collectif lui répondit. Avant de lui proposer un strip-poker.

Le Supérieur resta introuvable pendant cette période, malgré les recherches d'Anthéa et du Numéro II. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment s'intéresser au problème, Anthéa essaya de le motiver. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules :

« Il reviendra quand il en aura besoin, il lui arrive de s'absenter des fois. »

Quand Numéro VI (=Zexion, je sens que vous avez besoin d'un rappel) se manifesta, il demanda que ce soit Lexaeus qui effectue le dernier check médical sur lui. Il en ressortit guéri et parfaitement disposé à reprendre une vie normale. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Anthéa lui mit le grappin dessus dès qu'il posa le pied hors de sa chambre afin qu'il l'aide à poursuivre les vérifications médicales. Il lui semblait le plus approprié de tous à ce moment là.

Ce fut donc lui qui s'occupa du Numéro IV quand celui-ci en termina avec sa propre cure. Vexen n'avait pas fini d'enfiler sa seconde manche de manteau qu'il demandait déjà à avoir les rapports médicaux des membres de l'organisation et un diagnostic global.

...

Numéro VII se réveilla dans l'obscurité. Tel un animal sortant de l'hibernation, il émergea des couvertures dans lesquelles il s'était emmitouflé et se frotta les yeux à gestes lents. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en baillant et fit de même avec ses pensées. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer le nombre d'heures qu'il avait dormi. Dans son état comateux, il avait du instinctivement manger ce qui avait été mis à sa portée car il y avait des miettes dans le lit. Sa bouteille d'eau était vide. Et la plaquette de médicaments sur le sol était terminée elle aussi. Il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir pris.

Quelqu'un l'aurait-il forcé à les prendre ? Il fit craquer ses mains et s'étendit. Puis se figea. Avec la lente remontée de ses souvenirs, revint celui de s'être fait traîné par la géante dans une position fort peu adéquate. Non seulement ces femmes avaient apporté parmi eux une maladie dangereuse mais en plus elles avaient eu le culot de profiter de leur faiblesse face à l'épidémie. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux mordorés brillèrent de contrariété. Elles l'avaient forcé à dormir et pendant ce temps, qui sait ce qu'elles avaient pu faire ? Il se leva et fit craquer ses articulations une par une. Il s'étira de nouveau pour vérifier qu'il avait bien récupéré toutes ses facultés. Il ne se sentait plus malade, il était temps de reprendre les choses en main, fermement.

Il défroissa son manteau, rectifia soigneusement sa mise et sa coiffure, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Un cri de détresse parvint de sa droite, Demyx arriva à toute vitesse sur la desserte pour la nourriture et le percuta de plein fouet et ils s'écroulèrent dans le plus grand désordre. Saïx éjecta l'importun de côté et se releva prestement en grondant. Il dégagea le chariot d'un coup de pied brutal et avisa le Numéro IX qui se recroquevillait déjà par anticipation. Il le souleva par la capuche et lui hurla à la figure :

« OU VOUS CROYEZ VOUS NUMERO IX ?! JE VOUS AI DÉJÁ RÉPÉTÉ DE VOUS TENIR CALME DANS LES COULOIRS ! VOUS ETES LA HONTE DE CETTE ORGANISATION ! »

Axel et Roxas qui étaient à la poursuite de Demyx freinèrent net dans le couloir en entendant la voix du Numéro VII. Ses récriminations allèrent crescendo et portèrent dans le couloir, jusqu'à attirer l'attention du Numéro II qui perdait lamentablement au poker dans la chambre de Xaldin. Le borgne se leva de table et effectua un petit tour à sa façon. Ses deux collègues hoquetèrent en voyant sa tête disparaître dans un ondoiement violet. Puis il revint à son aspect normal.

« C'était pourquoi ça ? Demanda le Numéro III.

_ Je jetais un œil dans le couloir. Berserk Boy est de retour.

_ J'imagine qu'il va falloir arrêter notre partie alors. Et Dame Fortune qui me souriait... fit Luxord.

_ Elle te sourit tout le temps. Tu la payes pour ça. N'arrêtez pas de jouer. J'ai juste un truc à faire » conclut Xigbar.

...

Anthéa était en train de faire signer ses papiers au Numéro IV dans l'infirmerie quand une moitié de Xigbar émergea du mur.

« Hé, vous deux !

_ Numéro II ! Il y a une pièce d'écart entre nous. Vous n'auriez pas pu vous déplacer ?! S'indigna Vexen en le découvrant.

_ Bah non ! C'est pour vous dire que VII est réveillé, qu'il arrive et qu'il est d'humeur matinale.

_ Outch ! Fit Anthéa. C'était lui les braillements ?

_ Ouais. »

Anthéa embraya immédiatement la seconde vitesse. Inutile d'imaginer ce que Numéro VII devait ressentir après sa mise au lit par Vanessa. Heureusement, celle-ci était partie au vaisseau. Elle claqua rapidement la bise à Vexen, lui prit ses papiers des mains tout en débitant :

« Bon ben vous avez les bilans médicaux, tout le monde a l'air en forme donc z'avez plus besoin de nous, j'vous laisse, vous savez où nous trouver hein ? Ciao ! »

Et elle activa son module de jump dans la foulée, disparaissant de la pièce sous les yeux éberlués des deux membres de l'Organisation. Enfin presque. Vexen cligna des yeux, les mains toujours levées en position de tenir les papiers, encore interloqué par ce contact physique non approuvé. Une voix goguenarde fit depuis le mur :

« J'ai vu ça. »

Xigbar phasa à temps à travers le portail dimensionnel pour ne pas recevoir un pic de glace. Saïx choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte. Une souffle glacial l'accueillit :

« NUMERO VII ! ON NE VOUS A PAS APPRIS à FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER ?! »

...


	24. Chapter 23- Au revoir et merci pour rien

**Chapitre 23 – Au revoir et merci pour... rien.**

* * *

Anthéa termina ses sauts en vomissant hors du vaisseau cette fois. Elle y entra une fois son estomac stabilisé. Vanessa était en train de faire des réglages dans la salle des machines.

« Capitaine ?

_ Yo, lieutenant, nous voilà tranquilles, ils sont tous réveillés et en bonne santé je pense. On a pu à retourner à cet immeuble. »

Vanessa, dans sa combinaison noire, afficha un air impassible mais Anthéa avait appris à remplir ses silences :

« Il vaut mieux éviter que vous vous retrouviez en présence du Numéro VII, Vanessa. Je ne crois pas qu'il ai apprécié la façon dont nous l'avons traité. Et je n'ai pas envie de les affronter. Mais... Vous pourrez aller dire au revoir à ce monsieur avec qui vous vous êtes liées.

_ Lexaeus.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il s'appelle Lexaeus. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

_ Bien. En attendant, demain nous tenterons de faire partir le Casus Belli. Les chefs vont s'impatienter. Allez prendre du repos, je vais finir de faire les vérifications. »

…...

Xigbar, Xaldin et Luxord avaient subi stoïquement les remontrances rageuses de Saïx qui les avait trouvé en train de jouer au poker. Ils avaient fait mine de remuer les chaises et de ranger les cartes, pour mieux les ressortir une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné.

« Vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ? Demanda Xaldin.

_ Faudrait qu'il tombe des vaisseaux plus souvent. Surtout avec des nanas dedans, fit Xigbar. Sans compter qu'on a eu quatre jours de vacances tranquille.

_ Cependant, je serais gré au destin si d'autres hommes du genre de celui qui les accompagnait nous épargne leur présence, dit Luxord.

_ On aurait du le zigouiller, questions et expériences ou pas, répliqua Xaldin en prenant deux cartes.

_ Tu sais que le patron ne peux pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions quand il arrive quelque chose ici.

_ Pourtant les événements aléatoires sont légion dans notre monde. Qui l'eut cru, le monde qui n'a jamais été est peut être lui aussi un objet d'expérience pour une force supérieure, remarqua le Numéro X en disposant ses cartes en un éventail parfait.

_ Va pas dire ça devant le patron, il criserait. »

Des cris et des mots vifs fusaient de la pièce adjacente. Une voix grave grondait en contrepoint d'une voix qui montait dans des aigus hystériques avec une débauche de mots de plus de deux syllabes. Les sujets du respect dû aux aînés et des compétences des membres étaient en débat.

« On devrait pas aller les calmer ? Demanda Xaldin sans y croire.

_ Pff, Saïx n'a pas encore pris son petit déjeuner. Vexen non plus, laissons les finir de se mettre en appétit, suggéra Xigbar en inspectant d'un œil morne ses cartes. On ramassera les morceaux plus tard. »

…...

Après s'être copieusement froissé avec Saïx et l'avoir envoyé mettre de l'ordre chez les membres indisciplinés, Vexen put enfin prendre le temps de faire le bilan médical général. Il savait qu'il allait devoir rendre des comptes lors de la prochaine réunion. Et faire face aux insinuations et accusations de Numéro VII. Autant s'y préparer tout de suite.

Au moins, les deux femmes lui avaient laissé des compte-rendus convenablement écrits bien que pas assez précis de son point de vue scientifique.

Il les étofferait en les retapant. Il réveilla l'ordinateur qui était resté en veille et tapa son mot de passe : « triméthylcyclopentane ». Il ouvrit le premier bilan papier et voulut créer un nouveau dossier sur le bureau de l'ordinateur. Il stoppa net : Quelqu'un avait remplacé son fond d'écran du tableau périodique des éléments par une photo de chatons portant des nœuds de soie rose. Il poussa un nouveau cri d'outrage.

…...

Une journée normale passa. Enfin normale signifiant 'sans événement plus particuliers que d'habitude'.

Il était près de 4h du matin pour les gens de l'Organisation XIII. Sur les ordres de Numéro VII et à grands renforts de menaces appuyées par sa claymore, les membres de l'Organisation avaient réintégrés le château. Numéro XI et Numéro XII avaient été rappelés. La désinfection totale était terminée et les membres restèrent dans l'attente, sur la demande du Numéro IV qui épluchait les bilans. Après avoir passé la journée à examiner les membres un à un, il leva la quarantaine. Numéro VII fit savoir que celui qui ne serait pas le lendemain à 8h en salle Grise pour prendre les ordres de mission serait sévèrement châtié.

Ainsi, à force de cris et de menaces, tout était paisible et endormi dans les couloirs du château. Même Numéro VII, enclin à arpenter les couloirs, avait fini par se retrancher dans sa chambre. Numéro II cherchait le sommeil en contemplant son poster de Pamela. Numéro III dormait, le nez enfoui dans une combinaison qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de restituer. Numéro IV entamait des expériences sur le sang récupéré sur la prisonnière. Numéro V rêvait à des moments intimes avec une femme faite sur le même patron que lui. Numéro VI lisait un roman quelconque sur les voyages spatiaux-temporels. Numéro VIII jouait à serpents et échelles avec Numéro XIII. Numéro IX humait des mélodies oubliées dans son sommeil. Numéro X peinait à s'endormir et jonglait avec ses cartes en attendant que Morphée vienne le réclamer. Numéro XI, ses brûlures et piqures diverses soignées, dormait profondément, du sommeil de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vu son lit depuis au moins deux ans. Numéro XII prenait une énième douche, juste pour rattraper toutes celles qu'elle n'avait pu prendre.

…..

Seul demeurait le leader de l'Organisation, qui restait sur l'Altar of Naught à contempler le Kingdom Hearts artificiel et à élaborer des plans compliqués impliquant des gamins de 15 ans, une keyblade, des vilains de dessins animés et quelques touches de violence ça et là. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour se remettre de ce malheureux incident avec les médicaments. En fait, il travaillait à évacuer ce souvenir très stressant de sa mémoire. Il discourait pour travailler son style oratoire.

Bref...

Le calme régnait sur le gouffre qui stagnait en dessous du château. Pas un sans-cœur ne remuait en bordure du gouffre ni dans les rues environnantes. Un petit vent froid venu des entrailles spatiales soufflait entre les immeubles et faisait entendre un très léger sifflement.

Les rues désertes de la ville s'adonnaient donc à un calme très ordinaire, un peu morbide quand un bruit sourd vint tout perturber.

RAAAAAK POUT POUT POUT !

Le raclement suivit de trois strophes sourdes perça le silence, éclata entre les immeubles, se propagea dans l'air des rues et résonna sourdement dans tout le monde parasite.

RAAAAAAAAAK POUT POUT POUT! POUUUUT POUUUUUUUT!

Le bruit haché, rocailleux, évoquait un moteur très longtemps éteint qui peine à redémarrer sur une vieille voiture, pour qui venait d'un monde où les voitures existent. Il résonna de nouveau assez fort pour atteindre le château. Mais pas assez pour réveiller ses occupants. Sauf un.

Xemnas fronça les sourcils et reprit de nouveau :

« ...qui rassemble les cœurs emplis de toutes ces émotions qui donnent leurs forces à...«

RAAAAAAAAAK POUT POUT POUUUUUUT POUTPOUTPOUTPOUTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR PSSSCCCCCHHHHIOOOUUUH!

Xemnas s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, contrarié et alla vers un des côtés de l'Altar of Naught qui donnait sur la ville en marmonnant sombrement :

« ...quel est cette nouvelle discordance dans la tranquillité de ce monde? Ces femmes ne savent-elles donc pas être plus...«

WOOOUHWOUHWOUWHWOIUWHOUWHOUWHWWWWWWWWW

Il distingua un nuage de poussière qui s'élevait au dessus des immeubles plus loin dans la ville.

…...

Assise dans le cockpit, Anthéa faisait courir ses doigts sur les commandes de pilotage comme si elle composait une symphonie orchestrale pour navette de type 5 avec solo de réacteur. Elle avait pour fond sonore Nicole qui lançait des indications et des instructions au rythme d'un colt de cowboy en plein duel de bar.

Le Casus Belli était une navette de type 5, un vaisseau qui n'était pas conçu pour se poser mais pour rester en apesanteur, hors des atmosphères. Le faire décoller du sol demandait beaucoup d'énergie et de s'assurer que toute la carcasse supporterait le passage dans les différentes couches stratosphériques.

« Démarrage des unités 1 et 4 effectué. Coupleur d'énergie initialisé. Montée dans les circuits du coupleur d'énergie à 45%. Lancez les répartiteurs, dit Nicole de sa voix électronique.

\- Répartiteurs ok.

_ Lancez la propulsion intermédiaire pour vérification du filtre de sécurité.

\- Filtre...gnnn, ok. VANESSA! çA DONNE QUOI DE VOTRE COTE?!

\- çA SECOUE CAPITAINE MAIS çA TIENT!

_ Comburant à 50% pour propulsion intermédiaire. Propulseurs chauffés. Lancement de l'isotope pour comburant dans 3...2...1... »

Un WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH cinématique intervint quelque part dans la machinerie et le Casus Belli se mit à vibrer plus que jamais.

« Bordel... allez ça va tenir, ça va tenir! Fit Anthéa en croisant les doigts. VANESSAAAAA?!

\- TOUT EST OK CAPITAINE!

_ Filtre opérationnel. Voulez-vous enclencher le test de la propulsion principale?

\- Ouais, envoyez le test.

_ Initialisation du test de la propulsion principale. Définition des quantités d'isotopes nécessaires. Calculs effectués. Ouverture du...

\- VANESSAAAAA! ACCROCHEZ VOUS! TEST DES REACTEURS!

\- RECU CAPITAINE! »

_ ...réservoir, chargement à 40, 50, 70, 80% Allumage imminent...

RAAAAAAK POUTPOUTPOUT!

« Raaaah, merde. Relancez le test, Nicole. »

_ Lancement de l'allumage."

RAAAAAAAAKK POUTPOUTPOUUUUUUT!

Le vaisseau cala de nouveau.

« AAAAAAH! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde ?

_ Analyse de l'échec : Réacteurs à température trop basse. Encombrement du système d'évacuation du comburant.

\- D'accord, mais comment je les réchauffe? En soufflant dessus?

_ Méthode non identifiée dans mes instructions de navigation."

Anthéa se creusa la tête et finit par demander :

« Nicole, déversez le carburant de test de la propulsion intermédiaire dans les réacteurs principaux.

_ Ouverture de la trappe d'évacuation. Mise sous pression du compartiment. Évacuation. »

PFOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH

Le vaisseau fit un bond sur place et de l'extérieur, une flamme de 5 mètres fusa soudain des réacteurs arrières pour balayer les débris qui gisaient encore à leur sortie. Et occasionner quelques dégâts supplémentaires.

« Relancez le test Nicole. VANESSAAAAAA, REMONTEZ!

\- Oui, capitaine. fit la manticore depuis le siège du co-pilote et Anthéa sursauta.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes remontée avant que je vous le dise, c'est ça?

\- Oui Capitaine » fit Vanessa avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Test, blablabla.

RAAAAAAAAAK POUT POUT POUUUUUUT POUTPOUTPOUTPOUTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR PSSSCCCCCHHHHIOOOUUUH!

Le vaisseau commença à avancer dangereusement sur les gravillons en crissant et Anthéa ordonna :

« Lancement du champ d'inertie, mise en service des stabilisateurs, retro-propulseurs initialisés."

Le Casus Belli s'éleva soudain d'une vingtaine de centimètres du sol et se mit en vol stationnaire, propulseurs au minimum. Il flottait un peu de travers mais il n'y eut pas à déplorer plus de casse que nécessaire. Des morceaux de bâtiment cassés lui glissèrent des flancs, comme si le vaisseau s'ébrouait.

« Waouh! Ma cocotte, tu reprends du poil de la bête.

_ Vous me parlez, Capitaine?

_ Non, Vanessa, je ne me permettrez pas de m'adresser à vous de cette façon. Je parle du vaisseau. »

Vanessa garda pour elle ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre de paroles adressés à un objet inanimé. Elle n'était pas sûre que le Casus Belli ne soit pas vraiment organique, car il y avait toujours cette voix partout dans le vaisseau, à laquelle on pouvait s'adresser(1).

\- Ah.

\- On va rester comme ça une petite vingtaine de minutes, histoire de voir si tout tient le coup. Après, nous reprendrons de l'altitude lentement et quand on sera sûre qu'on peut sortir de l'atmosphère, et ben on ira pour effectuer un saut spatial. »

Ce furent vingt minutes stressantes pour Anthéa qui les passa à scruter les jauges et graphiques de surveillance de la température des réacteurs, les indicateurs de stabilité et le comportement général du moteur. Les fluctuations dans les graphiques se calmèrent au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et Anthéa commença à refroidir un peu.

« Nicole? Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire si le vaisseau supportera un saut ST? »

_ Analyse en cours."

Quelques ongles furent rognés sous l'œil stoïque de Vanessa.

« Résultat du test : Saut ST envisageable en maintenant un quotient inférieur à 3.

_ YAHOU! Les affaires reprennent ! Bon, je vais signaler aux autochtones qu'on s'en va. Je vais laisser un moyen de communication pour votre ami, Vanessa.

_ Merci Capitaine. »

Anthéa considéra le monde qui s'offrait par delà le cockpit. Elle avait une idée précise de l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver le grand chef de la secte. L'espèce de grand balcon en hauteur avec vue sur la lune artificielle était un indice.

…...

« Whoa! Dites l'architecte a eu un prix de gros sur le 'blanc asile' ? »

Xemnas sursauta et pivota en même temps vers la source de la voix. Ses mains se mirent instinctivement à hauteur de hanches, écartées, pour permettre l'invocation de ses armes. La femme prénommée Anthéa se tenait au haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'Altar of Naught

« Hello, m'sieur Blanc. Ça va mieux ? Je vous ai pas vu après les calmants... »

Elle eut un sourire carnassier. Xemnas garda la pose et se sentit vaguement l'envie de lui élargir ce sourire à coups de lames. Il se contrôla :

« Madame, comment êtes vous arrivée ici et que voulez-vous?

_ Je suis arrivée de la même façon que je vous ai trouvé la dernière fois. Et de la même façon que je me suis échappée de la prison.

_ Je vous conseille de partir très vite, vos exactions parmi nous n'ont que trop durer.

_ Oh, vous êtes vraiment dur, me traiter de la sorte après que je vous ai aidé à vaincre cette épidémie, fit Anthéa, d'un ton faussement navré.

_ Une épidémie qui ne serait pas survenue sans votre présence, précisa Xemnas d'un ton grinçant.

_ ça, c'est pas vraiment ma faute. Mais bon, c'est pour vous dire que tous vos vœux sont exaucés, on a réparé et on s'en va.

_ Je vous rappelle que vous avez promis de garder le secret sur l'existence de notre monde, pointa le Supérieur d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Pas de soucis. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que vous croyez que mes chefs en ont à faire d'un si petit monde ? »

Anthéa haussa les épaules. Le chef était toujours sur la défensive, extrêmement impressionnant dans son agressivité refoulée. Elle décida de lui laisser un bon souvenir :

« Ah, au fait, juste pour que vous le sachiez : Après avoir subi l'effet secondaire très gênant des médicaments, vous êtes susceptible de faire des rechutes. Gardez toujours vos calmants à portée de main ! »

Elle eut le plaisir de voir la figure à l'expression impénétrable fondre :

« PARDON ?! »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main :

« Bonjour chez vous ! » et utilisa son module aussitôt.

Xemnas la vit disparaître. Il se précipita à l'autre bout de l'Altar of Naught pour voir ce qui se passait dans la ville. Il ouvrit un Corridor des Ténèbres pour la rattraper mais ne put que se rendre sur un des immeubles, ce qui lui donna le meilleur point d'observation pour voir le vaisseau s'élever lentement, ses réacteurs crachant un voile flou sur le paysage. Puis le vaisseau rapetissa, se stabilisa très loin en hauteur et finalement disparut. Xemnas laissa échapper un soupir qui ressemblait à un gémissement.

…...

Le lendemain matin, à 7h30, Saïx était seul en salle Grise. Il eut la surprise de voir le Supérieur sortir d'un Corridor. Il avait l'air épuisé et des cernes ornaient ses yeux de fauve.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Supérieur? Numéro IV voudrait vous voir car il ne vous a pas fait le check pour la maladie rapportée du vaisseau.

_ TOUT VA TrèS BIEN, NUMERO VII, DITES A NUMERO IV DE S'OCCUPER DE FAIRE AVANCER LA SCIENCE... »

Xemnas souffla et inspira profondément, devant un SaÏx impassible extérieurement mais bouleversé intérieurement. Le Supérieur ne s'énervait jamais. Il avait l'habitude de faire peser les menaces avec un calme olympien. Cette intrusion lui avait vraiment usé les nerfs. Car même dépourvu de cœur, il était démontré que les Nobodies avaient hélas des nerfs en état de fonctionner. Le Numéro VII se demanda comment il pourrait, avec tact et subtilité, suggérer que le leader prenne du repos.

« La maladie m'a épargnée, Numéro VII. Maintenant que ces intrus sont repartis, nous devons nous concentrer sur nos missions et notre tâche en cours. Blablabla Kingdom Hearts blablabla Sans-Coeurs... blablabla Ténèbres... »

Saïx soupira de soulagement, très discrètement. Voilà, on en revenait à un processus habituel.

* * *

1 - Après les premiers temps d'étonnement, Vanessa avait profité d'une absence d'Anthéa pour essayer de discuter avec Nicole. Elle en avait tiré des conclusions sympathiques sur la personnalité de l'ordinateur de bord, notamment que :

\- elle était pleine de bon sens

\- c'était donc une femelle

\- elle agissait donc un peu comme une mère avec Anthéa.


	25. Conclusion

_Disclaimer en première partie_

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici mes délires! Si vous avez envie de connaître les annexes de l'histoire (par exemple, ce qu'a fait xemnas pendant son absence), laissez moi un petit mot et je le posterais._

* * *

Anthéa et Vanessa venaient de passer le second saut qui les ramèneraient au Centre. Le vaisseau semblait tenir le coup et elles prirent une pause-café. Alors qu'elles passaient sur la passerelle du premier niveau, Vanessa stoppa son capitaine et dit :

« Capitaine, écoutez... »

Au delà des bruits normaux du vaisseau, on entendait des coups sourds tapés contre quelque chose de métallique.

« Bizarre... »

Les coups s'arrêtèrent quelques instants puis reprirent. Elles se mirent en quête de l'origine du bruit. Anthéa partit vers l'étage inférieur mais Vanessa l'appela depuis la salle centrale.

« Capitaine... »

La lieutenant se tenait près d'un placard d'évacuateur. Anthéa tilta :

« Ah... Je l'avais oublié lui... »

Elle ouvrit le placard et Owazuri la fusilla du regard. Il n'avait ni bu ni mangé depuis deux jours. Ni pu remuer d'ailleurs.

« ça va Owa? »

Les regards furibards furent accompagnés de grognements expressifs.

« Bon ben tant mieux alors continue de te reposer. »

Et elle referma le placard. Il tiendrait bien encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au spatioport de leur société.

...

Lexaeus était revenu reprendre les denrées laissées au Donjon annexe lors de l'épidémie. Il devait les détruire et désinfecter les lieux. Il eut la surprise de trouver une boîte cartonnée sur la table, en évidence sur des palettes empilées. « Numéro V » était écrit dessus au feutre. Il l'ouvrit et trouva une feuille pliée sur un mince téléphone portable, son chargeur et un petit fascicule d'instruction en anglais. Sur la feuille, on avait écrit :

« Nous sommes parties précipitamment, Vanessa n'a pu venir vous dire au revoir. Mais ceci vous servira à communiquer. AO. »

Il suivit les indications et alluma l'appareil avec soin. Un bip électronique lui indiqua qu'un message était en attente. Il l'ouvrit : « Le Capitaine m'a donné le numéro. Je saurais revenir. J'aimerais vous revoir. » Le géant, dépourvu de cœur mais pas d'âme, sourit pour lui-même.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une réunion, Xemnas était en train d'haranguer ses troupes pour les motiver dans la phase finale de son plan.

« ….blablablablabla Ténèbres blablabla Kingdom Hearts blablabla... porteur de keyblade...

_ Atchah ! »

Xemnas s'interrompit. Tous les membres, sauf deux, dévisagèrent l'importun qui venait d'éternuer et qui sortait un mouchoir pour s'essuyer gracieusement l'appendice nasal. Marluxia dit :

« Veuillez m'excuser, Supérieur. »

Puis il remarqua l'expression de tous ses collègues...

« Que.. ? »

...juste avant que deux paires de mains ne le saisissent sur son siège.

...

« JE VEUX SOOOORTIIIIR !

_ Vous allez rester là le temps du traitement, Numéro XI, fit la voix implacable de Saïx depuis l'autre côté de la porte d'une des chambres du donjon annexe. C'est un ordre du Supérieur.

_ Mais je ne SUIS PAS MALADE ! Ce n'était qu'un éternuement !

_ Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer la possibilité que vous soyez contaminé, Numéro XI.

_ Vous êtes toujours prompt à tirer des conclusions, Numéro VII.

_ Et vous prompt. »

Sur ce dernier mot si concluant, Saïx laissa Vexen glisser un plateau avec des médicaments et un verre d'eau par le guichet de la porte.

« Je veux une évaluation médicale complète !

_ On verra, Numéro XI, j'ai beaucoup de travail en retard » fit Vexen en se relevant avec des craquements de jointure.

Il n'était pas plus pressé que Saïx de voir Marluxia ressortir.


End file.
